My Family?
by nalu4life
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a runaway from her own home. Loosing her mother was one thing for her, but having her father, the only family she had left, turn into a monstrous man was just crossing the line of her sanity for her. While on the run, Lucy meets a certain pink headed person in a city called Magnolia and drags her to a guild called fairy tail that changes her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

I fought my way through the dark forest. It was night time. I've been traveling for a few months now. Passing through towns and villages looking for a good home. None of the places I passed has felt like a good place for me to stay. So I continued for the perfect place. Right now I am running from a pack of wolves. Since i've been on my own for a few months, I learned how to free run. I am very good at it. I love it. I practice everyday. And now I am an expert. As I ran through the forrest, I started jumping onto trees and bouncing off them as the wolves engaged at me and started to attack. I ran faster. The sound of the forrest started becoming hollow like there was an opening nearby. And I was right. I came upon an opening. A city. A sign on the hill going down to a city read,

" ** _WELCOME to Magnolia"_**

I don't know why but I felt like I was being drawn here. Like it was no accident coming upon this place.

"Amazing.." I said in awe.

"Huh?" Someone questioned behind me.

I turned around. And there was a boy. He had pink spiky hair, a blue vest with a golden outline. Also baggy blue pants with the same golden outline at the bottom.

He smiled a toothy grin.

"Hi there! Are you new to town?" The boy asked.

I nodded.

"Awesome! Well welcome to Magnolia. My name is Natsu Dragneel. You can just call me Natsu." He said.

I just nodded again.

"You don't talk much do you?" Natsu asked.

Again, I nodded.

He chuckled.

"Ok then. Want me to show you around town?"

I shook my head.

"Oh ok."

I heard a little disappointment in his tone. I felt bad now. I don't want to be mean or anything. I just can't trust anyone right now. Not after what happened...

"Can I at least know your name since I told you mine? He asked while laughing a little.

I hesitated. Well he did tell me his name.. so maybe I can trust him. I just hope I won't regret it later..

"Its Lucy." I said

"L-luigi? That's a strange name for a girl. Or are you a boy? I can't tell since your wearing that cloak over yourself." He said as he reached for my hood.

I panicked.

"No! I yelled but it was too late. My hood came off..

He was a bit taken aback by my outburst.

"So you are a girl. And your name is luigi..?" He asked a little weirded out.

He doesn't know who I am? I asked myself. And wait... did he just say my name was luigi?!

"I sighed. Its Lucy not Luigi." I spoked again.

"Ahh, sorry" He said a little awkward while rubbing the back of his head.

I just shook it off.

"Anyways whats a girl doing all the way out here by herself? Its not safe you know."

I was quite offended by that remark.

"I'm not a little girl you know. I can take care of myself." I said finally walking away.

"No wait!-" He said grabbing my arm.

I was shock by his sudden action.

"Your new here right? So that means you don't have a place to stay the night. Why don't you come with me and i'll find you a place to stay?" He offered.

I looked at him a little worried of whats going to happen..

"He chuckled. Don't worry i'm not a rapist or whatever. I'm just trying to help. I promise."

I was hesitant at first, but then I took his hand he held out to me.

"Great! lets go!" He said all childish.

I nodded. Then he dragged me all the way down to the city. We ran all the way to the other end of the city. It was really a big town. As we ran through town I stared in awe in how the city was so full of life and the lights just complimented the spirit perfectly. I never seen such a gorgeous city throughout all my travels.

Then I heard natsu chuckle.

"Whats funny" I asked.

"Nothing, its just the way your looking at everything, its like its your first time seeing a city." He said.

I looked down.

"It is.." I said a little quietly hoping he wouldn't hear it. Sadly it didn't work.

"Are you serious?!" He asked in disbelief.

I nooded.

"Well then i'm definitely taking you on a tour tomorrow" He laughed.

I just pouted.

"Fine whatever." I sighed.

"Yes!" He cheered happily.

We started walking again. About a few minutes later, we arrived at a place. It was huge and look like a castle. It had a sign that said " _ **Fairy Tail"**_

 **"** What is this place?" I asked.

He smlled.

"This is Fairy Tail. A guild for skilled people with any type of special talent. Speaking of which, do you have one? Usually when I drag people around with me, they can't keep up because I'm going so fast. So I was kind of surprised." He said.

"I have no talent. I'm used to running so fast. I do free run so its not a problem." I said keeping my straight face.

"No way! You do free run too!? I thought I was the only one. You see in this guild, i'm the only one who knows and does free run. Its nice to know someone who can do it like me!" He said cheerfully.

"Your seriously the only one?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded.

"Anyways come on. I can't wait till you meet everyone!" He excitedly said.

Natsu bursted through the doors. I was taken aback by his actions.

"Hey everyone I'm back!" Natsu yelled.

The guild erupted with cheers for the pink headed's return.

"Hey everyone!" Natsu said getting everyones attention. "This is Lucy. She's new here in town so make her feel at home!"

Once again, the place erupted in cheers. I was a little shy. People started getting up from their seats to come and greet me. The one that caught my eye was a raven haired boy. He wasn't wearing any shirt..

"Hi there. I'm gray, nice to meet you Lucy." Gray greeted politely.

I stared for a moment. "Are you a pervert?" I ask pointing at his exposed upper body.

He looked at where I was pointing.

"Holy crap when did this happen!?" He yelled.

"Oi stripper! Where are your clothes!? You some kind of pervert you perv!?" Natsu shouted.

"What was that you flame head!?"

"You popsicle!"

"Ash for brains!"

"Ice queen!"

"Is that fighting I hear?!" Someone said in a scary voice.

"No mam!" Natsu and Gray said at the same time.

I looked at the person who said that. It was a scarlet haired girl who was wearing an upper body armor and a blue short navy skirt.

She's gorgeous! I said in my head.

"Good. Now, Natsu, who is our guess here?" She asked.

"O-oh! My name is Lucy!" I quickly introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you Lucy. My name is Erza Scarlet." She politely greeted.

"Nice to meet you too Erza." I smiled.

"Yes. But anyways, tell me Lucy, how did you get honored to be brought here by our Salamander?" She asked.

I looked at her puzzled.

Erza chuckled. "Its rare that Natsu, also known as Salamander, brings someone here personally. He doesn't do this unless its someone important or special. And I'm guessing that your special. Do you and Natsu have a past?" Erza asked.

"No-" I was cut off by Natsu.

"You know, now that you mention it, it feels like I have met you somewhere before." Natsu said.

"Really? I don't remember seeing you at all." I mentioned.

"Hey Natsu could it be her?" Gray asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Wel-"

"Hold up!" I suddenly yelled cutting Natsu off.

"What?" the trio asked.

"I don't know if this applies to anything but I remember there was this boy from my childhood. For some reason his image is all clouded up and I can't remember how he looked like. But I do remember he was my best friend and he would come over a lot and we would play. He moved though. And I never saw or heard from him since. I explained.

They all looked at me wide eye.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"That's almost the same story I was about to tell." Natsu mentioned.

"R-really?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah. I remember this girl from my childhood who I used to be with a lot. She was always so cheerful and full of life no matter what or how the day is. Theres not one day that passes that I don't think of her. I always wonder what she's doing or how she looks like now and I'm always wishing and hoping she's happy and we would reunite one day. She always made me happy. I had to move away though. I was sad. I said goodbye to her. But I never contacted her since. I wanted to really bad but my father wouldn't let me. He said there was problems. He never told me what. But i couldn't argue. So I just had to accept that I couldn't talk to her."

"Wow, thats really similar to my story." I said wide eyed.

"Hold on guys. Neither of you can remember the person from your childhood so you can't go jumping into conclusions just yet. Do you guys remember getting or giving something to that person?" Gray asked.

"Well I-"

"Natsu!" A girl called out.

I looked back to where the voice was coming from. It was a girl. She had white short hair, and wore a red dress with pink sleeves. I also notice that all the members here has a crest symbol on their body with what looks like a color of their choice.

"Oh hey Lisanna. I thought you were out on a job with your brother and sister?" Natsu said with a little irritation hinted in his voice.

She jumped and hugged him. "I was, we finished our job early so we came back and here I am now!" Lisanna said all giggly.

For some reason I had anger in me. "Whats this feeling?" I asked myself. Is this jealousy? No it can't be. For mavis sakes I only just met the guy a few hours ago! But my feelings won't listen. Its jealous. But why?

"Hmm? Whats wrong Lucy? You don't look well." Erza said with worry.

The four looked at me.

"Oh! How rude of me. My name is Lisanna Strauss. Sorry I wasn't here earlier, I was out on a job. So are you new to the guild?" The white headed girl asked.

"Hi, my name is Lucy. And no I am not here to join. I was on my way to find housing here until I ran into Natsu. He dragged me down here with my permission to do so. He told me he's going to find housing for me for the night so I accepted." I greeted and answered.

"Huh!? Really!? The SALAMANDER, dragged someone down here!?" She asked in shocked.

"Yes and apparently its a big deal. So what if he drags someone here its not a big deal nor does it mean he has something special with them." I said a little annoyed.

"Your right. Sorry we judged like that." Erza apologized.

"Its fine."

"Hey guys! Guess what Lucy can do!" Natsu said excitedly.

"What?" the trio asked.

"She can free run just like me!" He said with a toothy grin.

"For reals!?" The three said in shocked.

"Yeah. Its not a big deal." I said.

"Lucy it is a big deal. Only really skilled people can be able to free run." Gray mentioned.

"Oh ok." I said keeping my poker face.

"OK?! How can you still stay calm after finding out that your really skilled!?" Lisanna asked.

"I don't really care if I'm skilled or not. I free run to keep myself alive. Its not like I'm going to join this place anyways."

"Erza chuckled. Do you even know who we are?" She asked looking all mighty.

"No and I don't care."

"Your a cold one" Gray muttered.

"Anyways we are Fairy Tail. Fiores top skilled and talented guild." Natsu said pointing at his crest on his right arm.

"Never heard of you." I quickly said.

They all just stood there shocked.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" they said in unison.

"Yeah. The place I lived in was so isolated. I was barely allowed to go out."

"Where did you live?" Lisanna asked.

"... So Natsu you said you'd have a place for me to stay?" I said changing the subject.

"Oh uh-"

"You can stay with me." Erza offered.

"Really? Are you sure? I don't want to intrude on you or anything."

"Nonsense. I like you. So feel free to come." She said.

"Ok. Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

_Lucy's P.O.V._

Me and Erza were _FINALLY_ going back to her dorm after a the party back at the Fairy Tail guild. It was nearly midnight for mavis sakes! It was so wild! Many fights broke out and everyone just kept jumping in to join. What was really scary was that someone smashed Erza's strawberry cake and she got so mad and beat up multiple people for it.. hehe, I can tell she really loves that cake. Just thinking about it makes my skin crawl.. Other than that it was a lot of fun. I haven't had this much joy since childhood, when I was still with him. I recall Natsu saying he had the same story but we can't jump to conclusions because we don't even remember the persons face. It's sad actually..

"Lucy." Erza called out.

"U-uh yes!" I say a little startled.

She chuckles. "Why are you so jumpy? Just relax, don't be nervous."

"O-ok.. sorry Miss Erza"

"There's no need to be so formal either. Please just call me Erza."

"Ok... I'm sorry, it's just haven't been around people for a long time. Actually, I haven't been part of something that was really meant for me."

"Oh? Where do you come from? What brings you to Magnolia? Are you running away from something?"

"I u-um"

"I'm sorry. I'm getting a little to personal, forgive me." She bows. "It's just, you came out of the blue and I'm just worried."

"Oh no please don't apologize! I understand that you just don't want to be letting a complete stranger into a place that's important to you."

"Yes exactly! You may have been brought in by Natsu and he may think you're all good stuff, but that's not how I do it. I want to make sure that anyone we bring in is trustworthy and not backstabbing bastards."

"I completely understand. But please you do not need to worry about me Erza. It's not like I'm planning on staying and joining your guild. I'll be leaving at the break of dawn. I can't be staying in one place for too long."

"What? I'm sorry I was under the impression that you we're staying and planning on joining."

"Huh? No I'm sorry no, I thought I informed you guys that I wasn't planning on staying."

"Your really something else Lucy. I like you already, it's completely shocking."

"I'm sorry, I don't follow."

She laughs. "Usually when someone is brought to our guild, and especially by Natsu himself, no one turns down our invitation to join. I mean, you don't have to have a talent or a skill to join Fairy Tail."

"You guys are really that popular huh?" I say scratching my head.

"Yes we are. And it's unbelievable that you don't know who we are."

"I'm sorry if it offends you guys.." I say backing away.

"Oh please it's perfectly fine. It's just shocking that's all."

"If you say so.."

 ** _*BARK BARK*_**

My head turns quickly to wear the sounds of dogs is coming from. I see people with lit torches not to far from where we are. I start to panic.

"What's going on over there? Maybe we should go check it out-"

"No!" I shouted at her.

She looked stunned at my sudden outburst at her. There's no time to worry about that now though.

"Erza your dorm is just up this hill right?!"

"Y-yes"

I quickly grabbed her arm and started running upwards the hill. I can feel Erza stumbling here and there cause she wasn't keeping up with my pace. I can't stop now, what if it's them? I won't take any chances in taking the time for her to catch up. I can't go back there never!

 _Erza's P.O.V._

"Lucy what's the matter?" I say calling out to her. She didn't answer though, she was concentrating on heading up the hill. Why? Does it have to do something with those people down near the hill?

We got to the dorm. Lucy stopped and let me lead the way now. We entered and I was greeted by many girls who lived there too. Our dorm was called Fairy Hills. I kind of like the name you know cause Fairy Hills sounds like Fairy "Heals". It's true too, we help those in need, even though we do go a little overboard. After returning greetings and introducing Lucy to the girls, I lead her up the stairs and up to my floor. I rented my own floor because I have so much armor that if I were to own just one room, it wouldn't fit. So yeah. I opened my door leading to my room and sat Lucy down on my bed. She had her head in her hands.

"Lucy. May you explain just what happened." I say rather curious now.

"I can't let you get involve..." she says in a low voice.

"I'm pretty much in the middle of it now."

She clenches her first harder. Then she quickly shot up. "My cloak!"

"What?"

"My cloak! Oh no it must be back at the Fairy Tail guild. Damn it I need to go back there and get it! Shoot I can't, what if there still out there.. I can't risk getting caught.." She says pacing back and forth while biting on her nails.

"Lucy calm down. You can get it back it the morni-"

"No I can't be here in the morning I need to leave when dawn breaks!"

"Why are you such in a rush to get out of here?"

"I can't! I can't! Oh god.. this was such a bad idea! Why did I let him drag me to that place! I knew I should've kept my distance! Ughhhh!"

I stood up. then..

 _ ***SMACK***_

"Get a hold of yourself." I say sternly.

Lucy was rather shock by my actions. She held her hand against the check that I have slapped. She then started to cry.

"I'm sorry Erza.. I'm really sorry..." She says in between her sobs.

"It's alright. Please, just explain what's going on and let me help you."

I held a hand out to her. She studied it, looking as if it's some kind of death trap. But then she soon accepted it. I then sat us both back onto my bed, then she started telling me everything.

"I'll start from the beginning that led to where I am now. So, let me tell you my name first. My name is Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia."

My eyes widened. "Ho-hold on. Lucy Heartfilia? Daughter of the riches guy in all of Fiore?"

"Y-yes.."

"Wow that's amazing."

She looked down. Her frowned deepened. "It's actually not that amazing.."

"Oh.. Well, you may continue."

"Ok. So yes I am Lucy Heartfilia. Daughter of the all rich father, Jude Heartfilia. I have no idea how far away I am from home. But I do know that I live rather near the city of where the Kingdom is."

"Oh wow. You've come a very long way then Lucy."

"Is that so? I am happy then. Anyways. My mother, Layla Heartfilia, has passed away when I was 7 years old. I am now 16.

 _Layla Heartfilia? Why does that name sound so familiar. It's like I've heard of her.._

"I am a runaway from the Heartfilia estate. When my mother died from an unknown cause of illness, my father had turned rather cold and abusive. He would do terrible stuff that no one would ever guess Jude Heartfilia would do. My father... He has beaten me.. Cut me... abuse me with words that made me the cold person I am like when we first met.. and worst of all... He has tried to ra-rape me... multiple times.." She says starting to cry. "I tried to reach out for help in secrecy.. but whenever I tell any of this, my words all come back at my face. No one believed me and no one helped me. I was an only child who lived in a big mansion that was so hollow and quiet.. Many things were forbidden in the house. It was so lonely that I couldn't stand it.. I tried to end my life so many times because of what happens in there.. But he threatened me. If I dare tell anyone about the things that goes on.. There will be things worst than hell that he would do to me.. I-I.." She started crying even more. She was pretty much broken.

Anger surged through my body like fire. I only just met Lucy but the thought of someone doing these stuff to her is unthinkable and unforgivable. How could someone put a person through such much trauma and sadness that they get to the point that the only way out was to take themselves out. How? Especially from someone from their own family. I was past the point of anger.

"The only time I ever truly felt happy... and not so lonely.. was when he was there.."

"Who? The boy from your childhood?"

"Yes.. He was the only one that made me feel that I was alive and not someone who was taken for granted or was just a toy in someone's game. He came over everyday and played with me. Of course though, that happiness never lasted. It never does for me."

"Don't you dare talk like that Lucy! Happiness is always there for you no matter what!"

"No matter what Erza?! Tch. That's wishful thinking right there. Happiness is not there no matter what. I never felt happiness when he was beating me. Cutting me. Making me feel bad about myself and thinking I was his toy. I lived in hell for 9 years. You have no idea.. how much happiness has let me down. Whoever thinks like that. Is a fool. Many people in this world has been let down by happiness. And I am one of those victims."

Tears kept streaming down her face. Scratch that she's "pretty much broken" out, because she IS broken. She has fallen to the ground and curled up into a ball and sobbed. I kneeled down to her, picking her up and holding her like her life depends on it.

 _How can a father do this to their own child. How can someone from your family break you to this point. Many years this broken child has lived in sadness and fear and no one was there to help her. How can they just turn their backs like that?_

"When he moved away.. all the happiness was sucked out of me. Not a day went by when I don't think about him.. the only person that has truly made me feel happy and alive. As I started growing up.. and started growing the assets of a women.. He started being more aggressive towards me and summons to his office whenever time was on his hands.. I've become more frightened when he brought friends over and he allowed them to do whatever they want with me.. I just couldn't believe it.. I couldn't take it.. So I decided to run away.. It's been a few months now and I have traveled to many places. But I wasn't able to settle down because everywhere I went, their was always people there that worked for my dad or just wanted to catch me for the money reward. I've seen fliers and the reward was pretty high and so it's a very good reason go on a hunt for me." That's why I have to keep moving."

"Lucy.." I paused. "Wait you've seen fliers of yourself everywhere you went?"

She nodded.

"I haven't seen any wanted posters of you anywhere here."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Maybe that's why no one here recognize you. Well, someone could've cause of traveling and maybe because of whereabouts but other than that your fine. It's probably because we're so far from the capitol and that we don't associate much with that side."

"Oh gosh that's a relief. I still can't let my guard down though."

"Of course. So what will you do now?"

"I don't know.. I still think I should get a move on before anything happens."

"Let's just sleep for now ok. Get some rest, you've had a long day."

"Ok. Thank you Erza."


	3. Chapter 3

_Natsu's P.O.V._

Me and my buddy happy were walking to the guild. It was bright and sunny and it felt amazing out. I was still a bit tired from the party last night. Lucy and Erza left a bit early though, the party didn't even stop till 2 in the morning. I can't wait to see her! Something felt a bit odd though. It felt like something or someone was watching her. It's probably just nothing.

"Today feels like it's going to be a good day! I wonder what's going to happen." I say yawning.

"Aye sir! Oh and Natsu, who was that girl you were talking about? L-Luigi?"

I laughed. "It's Lucy dummy."

"Ohhhh." He smirked.

"What's that look for?"

"You like herr~!" happy says teasingly.

"Shut up no I don't! Besides I just met her."

"But you said that she might be the girl from your childhood right?"

"Yeah but it's not all figured out. I'd be glad if it's her. She does rather seem like the person who I talked about all these years. Who knows though, we both don't remember the faces of who it was."

"Didn't you give her something back then?"

"Yeah but she probably thought it was stupid and threw it away."

"Mhm."

I turn around and see Lucy and Erza right behind us. Erza was giving us a death stare while Lucy just stood behind her looking down at the ground and.. BLUSHING?!

"Natsu" erza says in a menacing voice. "If you try to hit on Lucy and make her cry I swear to god there will be hell."

"Y-yes mam" I obeyed in fear. Even happy was cowering behind me.

"Good. Now then, shall we head to the guild now.?"

"Sure."

As they both walk by, I stared at Lucy without realizing it. But I notice she's avoiding eye contact..

 _God damn it I blew it and I only just met her!_

Still though. Her eyes.. their red and puffy, like she's been crying all night. Then all of a sudden, I grabbed her. She looked at me with confusion on why I was doing so.

"Oh-oh! Sorry!" I say quickly letting go. "But can I ask you something?"

"S-Sure.."

"Why were you crying?"

She looked pretty shock at my question.

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

 _How did he know I was crying? Is it that noticeable? I even scrubbed my face extra fierce this morning so that it wouldn't stand out. I guess it didn't work. He has a sharp eye for noticing._

"U-um.. I wasn't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well ok. Just know you can come to me for anything."

"T-Thanks"

"Hey guys what's the hold up?!" Erza calls out from afar.

"Nothing! We're coming!" I say running towards her.

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

 _She's lying. I wonder why she didn't tell me the truth.._

I then, heard a chuckle from behind me.

"You like herr~!" Happy says while laughing his butt off.

"No I don't shut up!" I yelled at him while stomping down to the guild.

When we got to the guild, everyone was there already. Drinking and laughter was heard all over.

 _Now this is what makes me happy everyday,_ I thought while showing my usual toothy grin.

"Hey guys we're here!" I yelled.

Everyone erupted in cheers for our return.

"Natsuuu~!" someone called my name.

When I turned around, it was lisanna.

"Oh hey Lis." I greeted.

"Hey." she says giving me a sweet smile.

Me and Lisanna go way back. We were friends since childhood. She has two other siblings in the guild, her older brother Elfman and the eldest of them all, Mirajane. Although we just call her Mira for short. Well, when we grew up, Lisanna and I stayed close. But she was really close. I mean VERY. All of a sudden she started clinging to me. One day we were just like usual but the next day she just started.. I don't know, getting at me. Like she always wants me to be by her side. She always pulled me away when I was talking to Levy or any girl in guild. Crazy right?! Yesterday was different though. When Lucy and Erza left the party last night, Lisanna kept dragging me to a table in the corner and kept bugging me on why I brought Lucy here and what my relationship was with her and all this other crap. It's really starting to get to me.

"So I was thinking. Maybe me and you can go on a job today? Just, me and you?" She said all sweetly and stuff.

I looked around the guild to see where Lucy is. She was at the bar with Mira and Erza and Levy.

"Ah sorry I can't today, talk to you later" I say not keeping my eyes off the blonde at the bar.

 _Lisanna's P.O.V._

 _Ughhh! Why does Natsu always go to her! I was here first you know. That Lucy. God just thinking her name makes my blood boil. She only came here yesterday and she already has Natsu's attention! For mavis sakes why doesn't Natsu see that I'm the best looking girl in this guild and I'm practically founding over him. Besides my body is far more perfect than that Lucy._

"Lucy huh. I wonder what kind of girl she is. She was rather cold towards us when speaking of our guild. She was brought by Natsu."

"Hey Lisanna come here!" Mira called out.

"Coming!"

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

I was enjoying my freshly made strawberry milkshake that Mira has prepared for me when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see it was Natsu.

"Oh hi Natsu. Do you need something?" I ask.

"Hi.. and no actually I just to know if I could sit here." He asks pointing to the empty bar stool next to me.

"You don't have to ask. Go ahead."

"Ok thanks." He says giving me a toothy smile.

"Hey Lisanna come here!" Mira shouts.

I turn to the direction Mira shouted in and I see the white headed girl from yesterday again. My smile dropped as she headed this way.

"What's up Mira-nee?" the white headed asks while going behind the bar to her sister.

"Have you met Lucy yet?" She says pointing to me.

"O-oh yes we have! We met when I first arrived here with Natsu."

"WITH NATSU?!" Mira practically shouts.

"Y-Yes and I hear it's a big thing" I mention.

"Of course! It's so rare!"

"Wait Natsu was the one that brought Lucy here!?" Someone says from the other side of the bar.

It was a blue headed girl in and orange headband and orange dress with a white outline and a big white bow in the middle.

"Oh. Lucy this Levy. Levy this is Lucy." Mira introduce.

"Yes I've heard all about you from the rumors that started yesterday!" Levy explodes in excitement. "Sorry I wasn't here to greet you yesterday, I was out on a job and I just got back this morning."

"It's fine completely fine Miss Levy!" I say in a panic.

 ***THUMP***

Erza hit me on the head with a plastic tube that came from who knows where.

"What I say about formalities Lucy."

"Sorry Erza." I say pouting.

"Oh? you guys have gotten rather close over night." Mira stated.

"I guess we have. I guess you can say we ran into some trouble and I was there to help." Erza says smiling at me.

I smiled back "Yea, she was there."

"Woah anyways Natsu was the one that brought Lucy here?!" Levy says putting us back on topic.

"Y-yes."

"Amazing. And I see Natsu has grown rather fond of Lucy here." She says teasingly elbowing Natsu.

I can see the shock on Lisanna's face when I turn to look at Natsu. I can see the hate and jealousy and sadness written all over her face.

"It's not like that Levy! Besides we just met!" Natsu says defending himself.

"Y-Yea you see Levy nothing is going on between them" Lisanna added.

I can feel the tension as she said those words. It actually felt more like a warning to me even though she wasn't looking at me while she said those words. Whatever. My head is throbbing like crazy for some reason. Last night must really get to me huh. I heard the party didn't end till 2 in morning! Man these people can party. I still need to get my mind off stuff though. Run. I need to run.

"U-mm" I started. Everyone's eyes were on me now. "Is there a forest nearby?"

"Yes there's right out back or to the east of the city. Why do you ask?" Says Mira.

"I just need to go clear my head for a bit."

"What are you going to do?" asks Natsu.

"I'm just going to free run. Doing that actually helps me clear me head and lets me take out my frustration."

"Why is something wrong?" Levy asks.

"Guys just let her be." Erza says while sipping on some tea.

"Yes mam" they all said.

"..I'll get going then" I mention while walking out to the door.

"Hey Lucy!" Someone called out to me.

It was Natsu.

"Yes?"

"Is it ok if I tag along and free run with you too..? You know.. I've been the only free runner here and it'll be great if I'd be able to do it with someone else for a change." He says with a big toothy grin.

"Sure I guess.." I say a little unsure.

"Awesome thanks!"

We both headed to the east forest of magnolia. It was quiet along away, a bit awkward for me. Natsu was humming all the time though. He seems to be very happy that I made him come along. Although something felt off. As we walked into the forest and deeper in to it, it felt like someone was following us. Who? I started to feel a little uneasy. So I started run down along the trees.

"Hey no fair you didn't tell me when to start!" Natsu shouts after me.

I ran and ran hoping that the feeling would go away. But no matter how fast or how much I change direction, the feeling of eyes on me never went away. Then before I knew it, Natsu was beside me running. He was smiling brightly as the sun and it just so happen to have an affect on me. A small smile crept upon my face. I turned away from him hoping that he doesn't notice. I leaped up into a tree branch and started jumping from tree to tree like Tarzan.

I swung from branch to branch and it was just amazing. Natsu joined me in on it and we both laughed and challenged each other to get to the opening of the forest that laid in the middle faster. Sadly, he won. I ran around just jumping and rolling in the spacious open field. I eventually came to a stop and went back to Natsu.

"That was so much fun Lucy!" He yells excitingly. "It's also the first time I've seen you so happy"

"R-Really.."

"Yea! I love it when you smile!"

I blushed. "Maybe I should do it more often then.." I say smiling a little embarrassed.

"You definitely should." He then turns to the open field that stretches down over a hill leading to a beautiful little spring that was surrounded by beautiful water and the spring was so clear, you could see the bottom.

"It's so beautiful." I stared in awe.

"Isn't it? I'm glad you picked this place to run. This where I usually come to think. No one comes here since they think this forest is filled with wild beasts, which it isn't. So this is a perfect place. I never really brought anyone here. It's my first time. But I'm actually glad it was you who I brought first."

I stared at him. _He's really sweet.._ I thought. I then remembered the situation I'm in.

"Natsu.. you do realize I'm not planning on joining your guild.."

He look at me in shock. "Your.. not?"

I nodded. His smile faded away and he looked down to the ground.

"Why aren't you joining?.."


	4. Chapter 4

_Natsu's P.O.V._

"Why aren't you joining?.." I ask.

"It's just stuff. I'm actually leaving tonight.."

"TONIGHT?!"

"Y-Yes.." She replies, looking down.

"Why.. It already feels like you're our own.. it feels like you belong to us and that you're not leaving.."

"I'm sorry if it feels like I lead you on that.. I did say I wasn't going to join when I first arrived, I just needed some housing.."

"Fine.. at least, tell me why you can't join." I say seriously at her. "It'll make me understand more about this."

She looked paused staring at me, like she was studying me. Right into my eyes she stared. Then she looked down back at the ground again fiddling with her fingers. She stayed like that for a while and the sun was about to go down. She finally stopped and looked up.

"Erza." was the first thing she said.

"Erza? What about her?"

"Get her. The I'll tell you everything." she then looked at me. "Cause I feel like I can trust you."

I smiled. "Of course you can. Wait here ok I'll be right back with her!" I say running off.

"Wait Natsu!" She calls out before I hit the forest.

"Yea?"

"...Do you feel anything odd? Like someone is watching us?" she asked.

"No why?"

"Just wondering."

"Ok. I'll be right back ok!"

She nodded.

She feel like someone is watching. I did feel like that when we first entered the forest but I stopped feeling it every since we started running so I shook it off. I guess she felt it too and it's probably still there.

 _Erza P.O.V._

I chuckled. "Natsu and Lucy sure are taking there sweet time."

"They sure are. I think I see a new pair coming up." Mira says squealing.

"Tch. Their not going to be a pair. They only just met." Lisanna says all mad and stuff.

"What's up with that attitude." I say laughing a bit.

"What attitude?! I'm just stating facts here."

"Sure whatever you say."

After that, the guild doors suddenly slammed open.

"Hey Erza!" Natsu calls out from the door.

"Natsu!" Lisanna says happily while running to give him a hug. Sadly, Natsu just pushed her aside making me laugh.

"What's up?" I ask the pink headed that's walking towards me. "Where's Lucy?"

"No time for talk. Just come on." He says while dragging me out the door.

"Natsuuu where are you goinggg?" Lisanna asks whiningly. But before Lisanna can face him, he was already out the door. The question didn't even hit him. "What the hell?! Why is Natsu ignoring me?! Every since that blonde showed up, all his attention has been on her. Where is she anyways? I should go follow them."

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

"Natsu where are we going?! And where's Lucy?!" Erza asks worriedly.

"Calm down Erza. Lucy is in the east forest. She told me to go and get you then she'll tell me everything." I answered with a big smile.

"Natsu I swear if you said any crap like "Can you at least tell me, it'll make me understand more", I'll kill you." She says with a deathly aura around her.

"O-Of course not!" I stuttered.

"Hmph."

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

 _It's gotten dark.. The sky is filled with stars that shine as bright as the sun. It feels as if I can just reach out to one and grab it out of the sky. This reminds me.. of all the times I sat in the forest alone.. Just thinking while sitting on a tree. Being out in the open with nature.. I feel free like nothing can stop me from doing what I want. But now. It's been 2 days since I was surrounded by people who seems to care about me.. Even so, being surrounded doesn't make the feeling I'm being watch go away. I wonder what it's like to have people who cares about you. It must seem nice. Being on this tree brings back a lot of memories. This is how I always was._

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

Me and Erza ran quickly through the forest. It was dark already so I hoped Lucy is ok. Leaving her alone was probably not the best idea. But for some strange reason I can feel that feeling again like when I first entered the forest. Someone's watching us. Or following us. But whatever I need to get to Lucy. I can hear the sound getting a little hollow. We're almost there. As me and Erza dodged loose branches and leaves, we finally came to the opening. But when we got there Lucy wasn't in the spot she was in.

"Natsu. Where's Lucy." she asks in a very serious tone.

"S-She was right here when I-I left." I say in a low whisper. "Lucy! Lucy where are you!"

"Lucy!" Erza shouted along with me.

"Guys calm down I'm up here" a voice called out from above.

When I turned around it was Lucy. I let out a breath of relief "Geez don't scare us like that! I almost thought you were kidnapped!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you guys." She says while staring up at the sky.

"Lucy. Is there something wrong? Natsu told me you told him to get me." Erza asks in a sincere voice.

"Yes I did. I'm sorry to drag you all the way out here. But I want to tell Natsu about."

As I looked over at the both of them and back at Erza, I could see the atmosphere has turned serious around her. Erza then looked at me.

"Whatever she tells you, I swear if you do something to hold that against her I WILL murder you."

I shuddered under her deathly gaze. "Yes mam."

"I brought you here Erza, cause I didn't think I could handle it on my own. and so if I break down in the middle of the story, please finish for me."

"Of course Lucy. But are you sure you want to let him know?"

"It's the least I could for how happy and alive he made me feel today. I'll tell anyone I know I can trust cause I don't like secrets. This is a different story so you could understand why I keep it hidden"

"Yes. Would you like us to come up there or-?"

"I think you guys would love it up here as well. So come on up" She says calling us over and making space for us. We both leaped onto the tree and made ourselves comfortable.

"It really is awesome up here" I mention while staring in awe at the scenery in front of me.

"It is" agreed Erza.

Lucy giggled. "Told you."

I smiled. "So what is it?"

Lucy and Erza both turned to me. Her smile faded.

"I'll tell you everything the exact way I told Erza. Starting with my name. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of the richest man in all of Fiore, Jude Heartfilia."

"Really?! That's amazing Luce!" I said in amaze.

"Wait, did you just call me Luce?"

"Yea! Hope you don't mind."

"N-Not at all." She says clearing her throat. "Again, I am the daughter of the richest man in all of Fiore, Jude Heartfilia. I am also a runaway from the Heartfilia estate."

"A runaway? So you mean you ran away from your home?"

She nodded.

"But why?"

Lucy sighs then looked down. "Mom passed away when I was just 7 years old. I am 16 years old now. So your age Natsu. Anyways..."

A couple of hours later Lucy has finished telling me her story. From as far as she could remember. Apparently her mom died, she's been all by herself. Never happy ever since. It crushed me to know that Lucy never felt happiness until just when we were running freely in the forest and jumping around. I'm glad that I made her happy but at the same time that little happiness does not make up for all the 9 years of sadness and loneliness she felt. My blood and anger were on fire. furious doesn't even begin to describe the anger I was feeling.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR OWN FAMILY WOULD DO THAT TO YOU! IT'S DESPICABLE AND DISGUSTING! BEING RAPED AND USED AS A PUNCHING BAG BY YOUR OWN FATHER OR YOU KIDDING?!" I yelled out in rage.

"I know.." she say's trying to keep her tears back. "So you see.. this why I can't join your guild. My father has sent out an advance elite search team to come find me. I have to keep moving or else he'll catch me. Even if I did join your guild, all that would do is bring trouble upon you guys."

"Luce."

She looked at me. She can see the seriousness and anger written all over my face.

"There's no way I'm letting you leave knowing that your in this trouble. You are not dong this on your own. Every since I brought you to our guild. You already became one of us now. You became part of our family, my family."

"My family?" She questions while tears ran down her face.

I crawled over to her, and placed my head against hers.

"We'll protect you Luce. I'll protect you. I promise"

"Natsu..." She says crying. "Thank you."

 ***CRACK***

All of our heads shot up to the direction the sound came in.

"Who's there!?" I shout out into the pitch black forest. I jumped down from the tree and ran over to where I heard it. Not to far from us, a person was hiding behind a tree. The clothing seemed so familiar. When I reached the tree, I grabbed the person from out of there hiding spot. To my surprise, it was Lisanna.

"Lisanna!?" I yelled out of shock.

"O-Oh hey Natsu! What are you doing here?" she asks in an innocent voice.

"Me? What are _you_ doing here?!"

"Lisanna did you follow us here?!" Erza asks.

"No!" She says. Erza shot her a glare questioning look.

"O-Ok I did! But it was only because I wanted to get Natsu." She says in a very girly way.

"Y-You didn't hear our conversation right?.." Lucy asks.

Lisanna then looked at her. Then she gave her a big smirk. "Maybe.. maybe not"

Erza jumped down from the tree and walked up to her.

"Listen here you. If you _DARE_ tell anyone about you just heard I _WILL hunt you down."_ she threatened.

"My, my erza. I can't believe your threatening one of your own. Especially for someone who isn't one of us and who just came here yesterday."

"She is one of us Lisanna!" I yelled at her.

"Natsu. Just remember who here is your girlfriend. You too blondie, Natsu is mine and I am his."

"You are not my girlfriend Lisanna! God your clinginess and lies are really getting on my nerves. Just leave me alone!" I shouted again at her. I told Lucy to jump down the tree. She did as told and then I took her hand and led her out of the forest with Erza while leaving Lisanna behind.

Lisanna stood there. Shock at what her beloved had yelled at her. She clenches her first till her fist turned white.

 _Lucy Heartfilia. You've only been here since yesterday and here you are already taking away the love of my life and my friends. How dare you make there backs turn on me. I WILL make you pay._


	5. Chapter 5

_Lucy's P.O.V._

We walked out of the forest and headed straight to the guild. It was silent on the way their besides the background noises of people as we walked through the streets of Magnolia. It was beautiful. It'll be even more beautiful if we were running and the lights the lit up the city would look like a blur. Still, it feels like I'm in a whole different world when I'm under the lights. It's more magical, or even more like a fairy tale. I noticed though, that Natsu was still holding my hand..

I blushed. "U-Um Natsu..?"

"Hm?" he answered not looking back.

"How long are you going to hold my hand?"

He then turned around. Once he saw that he really was holding my hand, his face turned redder than Erza's hair the he quickly let go.

"S-Sorry!" He says turning around and walking a bit fast.

"Oh? It seems we found you a crush Lucy." Erza mentions with a chuckle.

"W-What?! A crush?! You must be delusional Erza! T-There's no way he would like me.." I say making the last sentence as quiet as possible. Sadly it didn't work.

"Lucy it's obvious that he likes you. Here I'll even tell you proof. First, Natsu doesn't usually bring people to the guild unless it's a friend of his but instead it was a complete stranger he didn't even know. Then when Lisanna suddenly attack Natsu with a hug the night you arrived, there was irritation hinted in his voice and usually he would just hug her back but that's not what he did this time. Next he asks you if he can follow you to go free running which he does by himself all the time but now that he found someone like him, so he's not. Last but not least, he yelled at Lisanna to defend your sake when he is always around her since they are so close. He's found someone else that he wants to spend his time with. Yes it is a bit wrong for him to just leave Lisanna after everything they've been through but still, it's what he wants and I can already tell your wanted."

"Erza your so observant."

"Of course I am. At least just to you, since I have to protect you."

"You know it's not necessary for you to do that. I can take care of myself."

"Yes but like Natsu said, we're not going to let you carry this weight on your own. Your one of us now so your burden is ours." she says smiling.

"No wonder why your guild is so popular. You guys treat each other like your all one. Like a family."

"That's because we are, and now your part of our big happy family."

"I haven't officially joined yet you know. Don't you need one of those to be a member?" I ask pointing to her guild mark on her left arm.

"Oh yes in order to be recognize as a member a Fairy Tail, you do need this mark but even without it your still one of us."

"Being apart of your guild sounds so much fun. All I will be getting though is questions why Natsu brought me to the guild and what's my relationship with him is." I stated while laughing a little. "I need to find housing too. I can't always be staying at your dorm. I also have to meet your master before joining."

"Calm down Lucy. I know your worried about those stuff but for now lets just get you to meet our master."

"Ok." I then looked around to see where Natsu went. "He really did go on without us." I laughed.

Me and Erza then continued to walk towards the guild. I looked around the city with joy. My spirits lightened even more when we came upon a park which had beautiful Sakura trees. It's called South Gate Park, or so the signs says.

"It's beautiful isn't it? Our guild usually comes here and have a festival underneath them when it was time to see the Rainbow Sakura tree."

"You mean it's really real?!"

Erza nodded.

"Wow I've only heard about them in books but I never thought it was true."

"Come on. Me and Natsu can take you sightseeing tomorrow, or maybe just you and Natsu." She mentions with a big smirk on her face.

"I told you it's not like that!" I yelled blushing furiously.

"Yea yea." she says starting to walk again.

We arrived at the guild not to long after that. Everyone was still there despite it almost being late. They were still drinking and laughing and the atmosphere was just so lively and warm and I just couldn't help myself from smiling at the sight. I never been in a place that's so carefree, the feeling is indescribable to me. The feeling just felt so amazing that tears started flowing down my face.

 _I'm going to be part of this from now on.. It makes me so happy that I will finally be able to live like a real person and not someone's toy. This is going to be my new family. No.. this is already my new family. My family huh.. The word feels so foreign. But now, I'll be able to experience what it's have a family as caring as this. I can't wait._ I thought happily.

"Luce? What's wrong?" A certain pink headed asks.

"Nothings wrong Natsu.. I'm just, so happy that I'll be able to be apart of something so great." I then turned to face him. "This is all thanks to you. You gave me this opportunity and I am so grateful to you." I went up to him and hugged as I sobbed. "Thank you so much Natsu."

He was shocked at my sudden actions. He hesitated a bit on what to do, but then he ended up hugging me back. "No problem Luce. I'll protect you when things get bad. I promise you that."

We embraced each other for quite a bit longer until we started hearing whistle's from all over the guild being thrown at our direction. We quickly let go of each other while blushing madly.

"Natsu your already fondling over the new girl I see." Someone teased.

"What? Flame brains hitting on a girl!?" Gray says while laughing his butt off.

"Wow Natsu never thought you were that kind of person." Levy says giving off a big smirk.

"S-Shut up you guys I was hitting on her!" Natsu shouted.

"Oh yea then what was that heart warming embrace you guys just gave each other~?" Gray asks in a singing teasing tone.

"They like each otherrr~!"

"Happy not you too!" Natsu yells at his blue furry partner.

"Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~" The guild sang.

"Stop it you guys!" me and Natsu shouted in unison.

The whole guild just laughed and soon, me and Natsu joined in. Happy flown straight into me and into you know.. my bust while tearing up.

"Lushii!" he sobbed.

"U-Uh, what's wrong happy?"

"Natsu took my fish I was saving for Carla and burned it! Then he ate it!"

"What!? That's terrible! Here come on lets go see if Mira has some fish left for you." I say while carrying him to the bar.

"Hey happy are you trying to make me look like a bad guy!?"

"You really did take me fish and ate it Natsu!" he cried out.

"N-No I did not!"

I sighed. "Hey Mira?" I called out to the barmaid.

"Oh Lucy! What may I do for you?" she asks.

"Do you have any more raw fish for happy here?"

"Ah yes! Let me just go to the back and get some k?"

"Ok."

"Thank you Lushii, your so nice! Unlike some people." He says giving a stare over to Natsu who was sitting at a table with a gingered hair male.

"Hey I heard that Happy!" Then soon enough, Natsu and Happy were sticking there tongues out at each other.

Once again I sighed.

"Here you are Happy and Lucy! One raw fish specially wrapped in a pink bow tie as an instinct that it'll be for a white furred cat." she says with a sweet smile.

"That's some instinct you have Mira." I said in awe.

"Mira here is also known for her matching making skills. You can also say she's a love expert!" Happy explains.

"Wow I would've never guessed." I said dumbfounded.

"Carla!" Happy calls out for her to come over.

"Hm. What is it happy?" she asks. I notice there's also a little blue headed girl following her. Maybe she's her owner.

"Hi there! You must be Miss Lucy. I'm sorry for not being able to introduce myself sooner. I'm Wendy Marvell!" the blue headed greets.

"O-Oh it's no problem Miss Wendy! Please, I should've been the one to come to you!" I say as I bow. Then before I knew it, a beer cup comes flying my way hitting my head in the process.

"What did I say about formalities Lucy." Erza says with a death glare from the other side of the bar.

"S-Sorry erza.." I say while holding the spot where I've been hit. " I can't really help it though. Being formal was what I've been taught my whole life."

"I do not care. Get rid of that habit or else you'll see more things coming your way."

"Yes mam!" I say under her threatening gaze.

"Don't worry Luce. That's how she was with me when she took me and forced me to learn how to read and stuff back then." Natsu mentions as he shutters under the memory.

I stared at him a bit then chuckled. Me, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, and the two cats soon came together and started chatting at a table in the corner near the bar. We had lots of fun moments chatting away the night. I ended up telling Gray, Wendy, and the two cats about my past. The 4 had the same reaction that Natsu and Erza did. Angry, pity, and other mix emotions. I was happy that my story was finally being believed.. We actually stayed at the guild the whole night. Up until morning we were still having a great time talking and stuff while Gray and Natsu fought and kept getting scolded by Erza. These once used to be bunch of strangers became a group of people who I treasure with all my heart. People started coming back into the guild then soon enough, the guild was swallowed up in laughter and chatters once again.

I stood up. "Well guys. It's time for me to go talk to your guild master."

"Oh yeah I totally forgot that you still had to go meet him. It must be because I thought you were always one of us." Natsu says with his signature toothy grin.

"Yea I always thought you were one of us. Must of forgot your a newbie. It's like I've known you forever Lucy." Gray added. The rest agreed.

I blushed. "You guys..-"

"Were coming with you." Erza says as she stood up.

"Wait what?" I looked at the bunch puzzled.

"Were going to come with you to the master." Wendy explained.

"You guys don't have t-"

"But we want to." Natsu says again, smiling brightly.

"I-If that's what you want.." I then turned around and started walking. "Oh yeah, where's office?" I ask the bunch.

"It's upstairs. Come on I'll lead the way." Erza volunteered.

We walked up stairs. The guild is very big and spacious. They even have there own pool in the back of the bar and their own gift shop. The outside looks like a castle that's gated front to back. The upstairs was spacious too. Not much but I guess they have reasons for keeping it simple. We came upon a door not to far from the stairs. Erza then knocked.

"Come in." was what I heard. We all walked into the room. Everyone was in the front while I hid in the back a little.. nervous.

"My, my. I never knew I would see the all of you together."

"Master." Erza started off serious. "We have someone we want you to meet." She says as the bunch revealed me from hiding. The man sitting at the desk was so.. small.

"H-Hello sir! My name is Lucy Heartfilia! It's a pleasure to meet you!" I bowed as I greeted so nervously. There was a long pause, when I looked up, the group was smiling at me. Which gave me courage. The master though, was staring at me like he was studying my being. He looked serious.. after another handful of seconds, he finally spoke up.

"Let me speak to Miss Heartfilia alone kids."

My nervousness then kicked in again.

"Are you sure master?" Erza asked.

He nodded. Then they all start to leave. Natsu placed his hand on my shoulder for reassurance that it'll be ok. I nodded at him then he left. The master cleared his throat.

"Miss Heartfilia was it? My name is Makarov Dreyar. Fairy Tails master."

"It's nice to meet you sir."

"Please, Makarov or master is just fine. But you know I do have to wonder. What is the daughter of the wealthiest family in all of Fiore, doing at a rowdy and dangerous guild such as Fairy Tail?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Lucy's P.O.V_

"What's the daughter of the most wealthiest family in all of Fiore, doing at a rowdy and dangerous guild such as Fairy Tail?" Makarov asks.

"I-.."

"Wait, don't tell me your here because my brats destroyed something from your estate or causing trouble around where your living.." he says turning pale.

"No no not at all they didn't do anything wrong!" I said a little bit loud.

He sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, I would've had a heart attack if they _really_ had done something wrong around your area." he chuckles. "But anyways, if it isn't something out of that topic, why are you here?"

I started getting nervous. "I- uh.."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I.. would like to join your guild Makarov! Please! I bowed.

There was a long pause. It felt like forever and I was holding my breath!

"Child, please take a seat." he says gesturing to the brown leather seat not to far from where I was standing. I then sat down, trying to avoid eye contact with the tiny man sitting in front of me. I can feel his eyes on me. I can tell he already knows something is up. I mean who wouldn't think something is up? The daughter of the richest man in Fiore asking to join something dangerous like a guild?

"Miss Heartfilia. Lucy Heartfilia."

"Y-Yes." I say still avoiding eye contact.

There was another long pause, his eyes still on me.

"Is there an explanation for why you are here asking to join a guild?"

"Yes."

"May you share with me that explanation?"

I nodded. I then tell him about my situation that I have shared with the others. The exact same way. Starting with my name.

 _Natsu's P.O.V_

God what's taking them so long?! She's been in there for hours!" I shouted in frustration.

"Calm down Natsu. They have lots to talk about." Erza explains.

"What's there to talk about?! All he has to do is allow her into joining our guild!"

"You really are an idiot." Gray mutters.

"What was that stripper!"

"You heard me fire breath!"

"Ice queen!"

"Ash for brains!"

Gray and Natsu were about to go at it but suddenly felt a deathly aura surrounding a certain red head who was looking at the two. They immediately stopped knowing that Erza is not to be messed with considering that she's the strongest female in Fairy Tail.

"I hope Lucy-san is alright, she was looking pretty nervous when we were suddenly being chased out by master." Wendy mentions.

"Aye.." says Happy.

"You guys are overreacting. Lucy will be fine they just have to talk about some stuff that's all. Besides it's not like something bad will happen, we're in the guild." Carla says as she walks back to them after looking at the S-Class mission board.

"Yes but still, I never seen master talking to someone for this long. Usually it'll only take an hour or so but this is just surprising. But considering that she comes from the richest family, I suppose that he has a lot of questions and she has a lot of explaining, Including her story for being on the run. If you want to join a guild, your past and present and all events that has taken place has to be told to the master just in case anything partakes in the future so we'd be prepared." Erza exclaims.

"Yea and considering the situation Lucy's in for being on the run, we should probably be expecting a fight or something like that when words get's out and her father finds out." Gray added.

"And when that happens, we'll be there to protect Lucy. Cause that's what Fairy Tails all about! Helping their friends and family when times gets rough!" I shouted as I pumped my fist into the air. Everyone smiled and agreed.

On the other hand, Lisanna was laying out her plan to get back at the blonde for "taking" Natsu away from her. She was clearly not in her right state of mind. She was talking to a few other people who seems too be partaking in her plan. She smiled deviously at what she thinks is the perfect plan.

 _Your so going to regret ever stepping foot into a place you don't belong in Lucy Heartfilia._ Lisanna then started laughing like maniac. _I'll make you relive your nightmares._

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

I was finally done explaining to Makarov about my whole situation. From my past, to my mom, to father changing, to the run, to meeting everyone here and how they helped me, and till what brings me to the present. Makarov though, wasn't looking so nice. After hearing what my father has done to me and how inexcusable his actions are, he was a beast. Veins popped out from the side of his head and his fist was clenching hard against each other that it turned white. I noticed he hasn't said a word this whole time and the room was dangerously silent.

"I can't believe Jude Heartfilia is that kind of man." He finally spoke but his voice with filled with anger.

"I know joining your guild would only bring trouble. I was opposed to the ide-"

"Worry not my child. I am happy for what my brats has done for you after your arrival and I promise you that no harm will come to you as long as you are here. Yes, trouble will find us cause of your situation-"

"Exactl-"

"However." he says clearing his throat. I then shrank back into my seat. "That is what Fairy Tail is all about."

I looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Lucy dear, everyone has a past. And everyone makes mistakes. They all have done something in the past that surely will catch up with them in the future. We Fairy Tail members treat each other as family and no one here will be treated differently. We definitely have had times where someone's past affected the whole guild. But we are family. And anyone's problem, becomes everyone's problem. We stick together through thick and thin no matter what. We will fight for our family and we will never give up as long as we live."

My eyes started to fill up with tears and before I knew it, they were raining downing my cheeks. For some reason, memories of my mom started popping up in my head. I started sobbing so much, my chest hurts and I clutched onto my stomach. It feels like the weight on my shoulders and everything else I've been carrying has been lifted off my shoulders. It felt like mom was there with me as I cried.

 _There's finally people.. who listened to my story.. and actually believes me.._ I thought.

Makarov came over to my side and comforted me. "Everyone's weight, becomes ours too." He says. I then grabbed him and hugged him like my life depended on him and cried for a while.

"Lucy Heartfilia. I welcome you to our guild. You are now one of us, part of our family and I hope many new exciting adventures comes your way. I promise you that no harm will come to you as long as you are part of our family. I hope you enjoy it here."

"I already have enjoyed myself Maka- no, master." I said as I smiled at him. "Your guild is wonderful, full of outstanding people who surely has a bright future ahead of them."

"Yes they really do. I just pray that their recklessness won't get the best of them.." he adds as he shudders under the thought.

I laughed.

Master turns to me and motions me to come closer. He then whispers in my ear,

"Quietly go to the door and open it."

I looked at him with a wonder written all over my face. He just gestures me to go do it and I so I followed what he told me to do. I walked quietly over the door, I turned the knob and soon, the bunch comes flying in.

"Uh oh we've been caught.." Gray says rubbing the back of his head while getting up.

"Oh no guys run for it!" Natsu shouts as he tried to stand up but failing to do so due to Erza being on top of him.

"M-Master it's not what you think! N-Natsu-san forced me to eaves drop!" Wendy mentions as she panicked.

"I am deeply sorry Master and Lucy, please hit me for I deserve it!" She says holding her breath. Everyone just sweat dropped at the suggestion.

"Mhm." Master cleared his throat. Once again, the room fell silent. "It's alright you brats. Seeing as you've been told about the situation, I'll let it slide. Next time I won't let it go through." Master exclaims while glaring at the bunch making them shudder.

"Y-Yes sir!" They all said in unison.

He sighs. "Anyways, I am not done talking to Lucy."

I looked at him to see that he was already looking at me too.

"I still have some business with you. There's also something I have to show you downstairs."

"O-Ok." I confusingly agreed.

"Were coming to master." Erza tells him.

Master studied her expression. Everyone just sweat dropped at the staring contest the two we're having.

"Alright I guess it's fine." He spoke. We all sighed in relief.

"I can see you all have already became good friends?" He asks observantly.

"We have actually. We all stayed here at the guild all night just chatting away and fighting dimwit here" Gray explains while pointing at Natsu who was supposedly "dimwit".

"Shut it stripper." Natsu tsk.

Gray chuckles. "To be quite honest, it was a lot of fun staying here last night. Getting to know Lucy and all was really interesting and what's surprising is that we hung out together. Me, Erza, Wendy, and ash for brains. Yea we would talk but never how we did last night. It was surprisingly weird but fun. It feels like we knew Lucy all his time, that's how comfortable it really was with her." Gray says as he was looking at the blonde before him.

Everyone was stunned after what gray said, he never said anything like that and it was just so weird for them to see how _sweet_ he can be. Except for Lucy, she was blushing but at the same time staring at gray in awe. This didn't go unnoticed by Natsu though. It looks he has some competition at hand! The first to break the silence in the room was Erza.

"Wow Gray I never knew you could say something like that." she says.

"It's not my fault Natsu's stupidness can have an affect on people." Gray mumbles.

"I can hear you, you idiot!" Natsu yells.

"You trying to pick a fight!?"

"Sure let's go!"

"Boys!" Master yells. The two stopped bickering and soon was punched in the head by Erza for fighting. "Now then, shall we head downstairs?"

The bunch nodded and soon left the room. Master locked the door before heading out, and as we head down the stairs, many people stared.

"Master! Is something the matter? What's going on?" The sweet barmaid ask.

"Nothing to worry about my children. We're just discussing some business. Please go back to what you were doing."

People shrugged and returned to what they were doing before. We then continued going downstairs into the a library. My eyes then lit up with excitement.

"I'm so going to love it here!" I say while looking at the tons and tons of books that were here.

"I suppose you like books Lucy-san?" Wendy asks.

"Like? I love reading!" I jumped excitingly.

"That's good to hear. But this is not where I'm taking you." Master explains.

"O-Oh! Forgive me." I bowed. Then, I was again met with a blow to the head.

"Formalities Lucy." Erza glared.

"B-But I thought you had to be formal to the master at least? Or at least when you're on a serious matter?" I looked at her with a confused expression while rubbing to the spot I've been hit. Erza though, stayed quiet for a bit then started shaking.

"Y-Your right. Please hit me for making an error on my part!" she suggest. Then again, we sweat dropped at her suggestion.

"No No, It's really ok!"

"Alright then. May we please continue?" Master asks getting a little impatient.

"Yes of course! Sorry about that!"

"Not at all." Master then walked to a certain bookshelf. He then place his hand on one of the row of books and started chanting a spell. After the spell was completed, the book shelf then started to shake. It then, started being lowered underground. Then the stone wall behind the shelf was being opened. We all stared in awe as the opening finished up. Then master gestured us to follow him inside. It was silent as we walked into the stone wall opening. It closed automatically behind us after everyone was in. We walked on a cobblestone pathway leading somewhere underground.

"Master I didn't know there was something like this underground." Erza spoke.

"Of course you don't your not supposed to know. It was supposed to be only me and Lucy coming down here, but seeing that you wouldn't back down if I refused you coming along, I simply had no choice. But I am trusting you guys not to say a word about this passage. Am I clear?"

"Yes master." We all said.

"Good. If I ever find out that this passage has been leaked, there will be severe punishment."

We continued our way down in silence. It was going down quite a long way. But after another couple minutes, we finally reached the end of the staircase. We were met with a brown wooden door that was arched instead of rectangle. Master chanted another spell then the door opened. I'm still in awe that master knows how to do spells. It's really hard to learn those in our world. Only the most strongest and skilled people can learn spells. For mavis sakes I only know how to do combat and free run! Well anyways, as we walked in, the room was filled with shelves that had boxes of what looked like classified records. The room was huge and full of it! I mean it like that's all that's here.

"Over here Lucy." Master calls out to her.

"Uh.. Over where?" Lucy asks. She kind of got lost as she was looking around.

"Over here Luce!" Natsu says waving her over. She walks over to where they were. Everyone was already grouped, waiting for her to come over.

"Sorry!" she says then walking upwards to master. He was waiting for her so they could open the box. Written on the box was "Heartfilia".

"Why does that box have my last name master?" I asked confusingly.

"Lucy. There is something I have to tell you about what happened in the past." Master says as he opens the box. There was a lot of files in it. Master picks up a vanilla folder and pulls out what looks like a photo. He then gave it to me. My eyes widen at the sight. I would of never guessed that she was one of them. The sweetest and most graceful women I ever known.. Layla Heartfilia.. was once a member of Fairy Tail..


	7. Chapter 7

_Lucy's P.O.V_

"H-Hold on.. I don't understand.." I said feeling a bit uneasy.

"That's all of us in that photo.." Natsu mentions.

"I don't remember her though master. How was she apart of Fairy Tail when none of us knew who she was. I mean if we did, we would of recognize Lucy from the start, she looks just like her mom." Erza stated confusingly.

"Lucy. Layla was once a Fairy Tail member not long ago before she died." Master spoke to me, ignoring the others confusion. "Come on back lets go have a seat." we all headed towards back the tables at the front of the room. Once everyone was seated, we all stared at master, waiting for an explanation.

"Layla Heartfilia was a strong woman indeed. When you first arrived at my office Lucy, I was shocked. I almost thought you were Ms. Layla. That's how much you look like a mother. Me and Layla were close back in the days when she was a member. She was a powerful magic user, a Celestial magic user. That kind of magic is rare for someone to wield, and it's strong nonetheless. As you probably may already know, magic is rare to hold due to the many many years it takes to master. Layla was different, although magic usually takes years to master, she mastered it in a matter of months."

I was completely shocked by now. _Mom was once a Fairy Tail member? The most gentle and caring women I know used to be part of something dangerous and pretty much the strongest here? She looked like she would not even hurt a fly, I thought the same in her past._

"I'm still so confused, mom..? I think you have the wrong Layla Heartfilia cause the Layla that I knew looked like she wouldn't even hurt a fly. How was a graceful and caring woman like my mother have a past with something so dangerous?"

"You are correct that your mother was a gentle and caring person Lucy despite having a past that involved putting her life at risk, but I tell no lies. She was here and one of us, still is till this very day. I don't know what your mother was like when she left the guild, but I can tell by the way you speak of her that she was still as caring and gentle as she was when she was here."

"How did mom get married to my father? Was he a member of Fairy Tail too?"

"No he was not. Your mother, she went out on a job one day. The job she took was to go get rid of some bandits that's been terrorizing a pathway in the forest leading to a city. Many reports of stolen carts and precious belongings and also beatings of people have been repotted multiple times. So they sent out a request to our guild to have then put down and locked up. Layla took that request. She informed me that when she finally found them, they were holding a hostage. Jude Heartfilia was that one hostage. That's how they met each other, she saved him from being killed. One day, after a few days of returning to the guild, he came barging into the guild yelling that he was looking for Layla Heartfilia."

"Tch." I said annoyingly.

"Something wrong?" Natsu asks.

"No, it's just funny how he's the same back then as he is now. Thinking he can go into any place and "claim" what belongs to him." I clenched my fist harder.

"You know I had the same vibe when I personally met the man." Master mentions. "She brought him to meet me, since her father past away I was like a father figure to her. I can tell that he was not a good man inside, although I did not have the heart to tell Layla what I thought. She really did love him."

"THAT BASTARD DID NOT DESERVE SUCH LOVE FROM MY MOTHER" I snapped.

"Luc-"

"You have no idea master what that monster did to me. Not only me but to my mother as well."

"What do you mean child? Did Jude hurt Layla as well?"

"Yes. Not only mentally but physically. God that bastard can die for all I care."

"Lucy calm dow-"

"I will NOT calm down Natsu" I glared at him. He then backed away a little. "I suggest that Wendy leaves because the story I'm about to tell is gruesome and has adult content."

"No Lucy-san I'll stay. I heard your story so I can handle this as well." she says standing her ground.

I just turned back to Makarov. "Master. You should of stopped my mother from engaging with him."

"Tell me what ails you my child."

"That monster. Did everything but love my mother. As far as I can remember, he would only show love to her when they're out in public. But behind closed doors, he did the exact opposite. My father beat her Makarov. Everyday, screaming was all I heard from my fathers study. In their bedroom as well. Or anywhere as long as the two are alone. It kept happening and happening. The mansion felt like it was nothing but a haunted house and all you can ever hear were brutal screams from all around. Every hour. Day and night. That's all. No one dared to tell a soul about the things happening within the manor.. I mean, who can blame them? For fear was all we felt towards the monstrous man. Everything got worst as I started to grow up. Around the time when I was 7, right before my mother passed away, she found out that my father was having an affair that's been going on since I was born. I never felt more disgusted than finding out that my very own father would, at the age of 7, was touching other women. The only way he was supposed to be doing to my mother. Mom snapped when she found out about the affair and then arguing and screams and everything was being heard now. Every time I went near where mom and dad were fighting, the servants would pull me away."

"That's really a terrible way to be living especially when your a child. I can't believe you went through all that by yourself. I'm sorry no one was there to help you." Erza says as she held back tears for me.

"Master."

"Yes dear?" he asks.

"The worst part... is that I don't even think moms death was merely due to an "unknown illness"."

"What are you saying Luce? You think your moms death was intentional?" Natsu asks.

I nodded.

"Why would you think that Lucy-san?" asks a little frightened Wendy.

"Hm. I wasn't the only toy in the house. Mom was his toy too. He used her, to the point where she can't take it anymore. On the day of moms death, right before the hour she died, they were arguing again. I can tell mom was very tired, very stressed and frustrated. Her voice was hoarse from yelling everyday and lack of hydration. Mom was healthy you know, she never had any problems with health and her dying from an "unknown illness" is just too weird when she never had any problems."

"How did her cause of death lead to an unknown illness?" master asks.

"I don't know, I was never told details. Not even the servants had a clue. I attempted to bring it up with my father after moms funeral because things just never added up but whenever I asked he would snap and other times he'll tell me that it's "classified" information."

"How can your own families cause of death be classified information?" asks Gray.

"No clue but it's definitely weird. And i'm definitely going to get to the bottom of this." I say as I glared at the ground.

"I'll help you Lucy." Master spoke looking as angry as me.

"Before I left the manor, I grabbed something on the way out. When my dad was away on a business trip, I secretly snuck into my mothers study hoping to get a feel of her. I was sad at the time, mom was my best friend. She'd always put on a smile despite her knowing that I already knew what was going on since of course we could hear them fighting all the time. I looked around, her books, papers and files were left the same as she left it. Then I went through her dest drawers and found a fake bottom. When I took it out, there was a notebook underneath. The cover said, "To My Lucy, Makarov, and The Fairy Tail Guild" I mention while pulling out the book from my satchel I had on the entire time.

Makarov studied it for a bit. "Shouldn't you read it first dear?"

I shook my head. "I wanted to read it with you master." I then looked over to the bunch who were sitting in an awkward silence while observing us. "I'm sorry guys, but may it just be me and master when we read the book?"

They stayed silent and looked at each other, debating whether or not to refuse. They all just nodded in the end.

"Mom deserved better master." I spoke in a quiet whisper.

"She really did. Don't worry my dear, I promise we will get to the bottom of your mothers death. I promise no harm will come to you as long as your with us. I failed to protect your mother, but I won't fail to protect you."

"You did not fail my mother. You are not to blame. Only that monstrous man is to blame for everything."

"We'll be here with you if anything ok Luce." Natsu says with a serious expression.

"Y-Yea yell for me if you need help ok!" Gray quickly stands while looking at the blonde and pink headed who were staring at each other.

"Is it me or does it feel like there's a love triangle here?" Wendy whispers to Erza.

"Sure looks like there's one."

"Aye!" Happy snickers.

"Thank you everyone.. for being here for me and listening to what I have to say.. you guys made me so happy." I say while tearing up.

Everyone smiled. "Alright you brats, time for you to get out of here. Remember, say a damn word, you'll live to regret it." master threatens. "Lucy, you may go up to Mira, the one working at the bar, and get your Fairy Tail guild mark."

I nodded. We all then started walking out and as we exited, the wall closed behind was silent throughout the whole walk back upstairs and for some reason, the tension was so intense between gray and natsu. Whatever it is I'm staying out of it knowing how is between the two already. I walked up to the bar and called out to Mira.

"Yes Lucy?" she sweetly asks.

"Um, master told me that I go to to get my Fairy Tail guild stamp?"

She squeals. "Your joint Fairy Tail?! Awesome hold on i'll be back!"

"O-Ok."

A few minutes later, Mira reappeared from the back with a stamp. She looked really happy and excited at the same.

"Ok Lucy, what color would you like your stamp?"

"O-Oh we really get to pick our own color?" I asked a little shocked that I was right.

"Yes."

I smiled. "That's awesome. Well, I think I'll go with pink."

"Ok and where do you want me to place your mark?"

I handed her my right hand. She then stamped on the Fairy Tail guild mark. I stared at the pinked mark that enveloped the back of my right hand and tried to fight back tears.

 _I'm finally apart of something special. I'll treasure this mark forever in my heart. Mom.. I'm with your family now. And I'm truly happy._ I looked out the window and noticed that it was night. We've probably been there for a while, I should head to Erza's dorm. I looked around to see if Erza was still around, but she wasn't. _She probably went home. After everything we found out, it is pretty exhausting to take it all in._

I walked out of the guild, looking left or right or straight ahead, trying to remember which way we went.

 _I don't want to trouble anyone, I'll just pick a random direction in hopes of going the right way._

I chose to go straight. i waked for a few minutes then hitting the town. It was quiet, barely any people out in the streets. Seeing all the lights was pretty, as it lit the whole town making it look like i'm in some fairy tale. It was beautiful. But... it's there again. The feeling i'm being watched again. And when I turned around, nothing. Although the feeling of being followed was strong. I continued to walk and admire the lighting of the town until I saw a shadow coming out from around the corner. I stopped in my tracks, the shadow got bigger and bigger and out came a short white headed girl, Lisanna. I let out a sigh of release.

"Hey there Lisanna!" I smiled happily while skipping over to her. As approached closer to her I realized the restless expression she was giving out. She looked so worn out like she hasn't been sleeping for days. She then smiled at me, or more like a smirk..

"Get her" she says and before I knew it, I multiple strong arms around me. They covered my mouth and restrained my arms and legs. I was carried off into a dark alley and then into another opening between buildings so we were out of sight from the streets. Once we were out of sight from the public, they laid me down on the cold hard concrete while still restraining my arms and legs. They rolled up a piece of cloth and gagged it into my mouth. I tried to squirm out of their grasp but was I couldn't. Lisanna then appeared from behind the men, she had a huge grin on her face. She grabbed my wrist that has the Fairy Tail symbol and stared at it with cold eyes.

"You don't deserve to be one of us. You should of never came here, big mistake on your part. Your nothing but a whore wanting attention and pretending that you live a life that was crap and shit. Well guess what, your not getting what you want. I'm going to make you relive your supposed "nightmare". You should of never messed with me and things that I called my own Lucy Bitch Heartfilia." she laughs. Lisanna pulls out a needle from in between her chest and injects the fluid into my right arm. I then couldn't feel my body move anymore, like I was paralyzed...

"Do whatever you want with her boys. Come to our meeting place when your done, i'll pay you then." she mentions while walking away. "Oh and don't worry, the injections wears off in about 6 hours. And if you dare say a word about this to anyone, I have more tricks up my sleeve that will your "miserable" life even worst." she says then leaves. By this time, tears were pouring out of my eyes. I was so scared..

 _When have I ever messed with her? I never even talked to her and she's doing this to me? Why... I should of never gotten my hopes up about finding happiness. I shouldn't of.._

"Aww what's wrong princess? Don't worry I'll make you have a good time." One of the guy says while lightly stroking my leg up close to my private area. "Once I'm done, you'll have plenty of other fun with these guys." he points to the other 2 standing behind him who were watching if someone will come by. I was literally shaking in fear. If only I could move.. I only I never came here..

 _Someone... help me.. please.._


	8. Chapter 8

_Natsu's P.O.V_

Me and Happy were still at the guild having a blast. I was beating up stripper and metal head until Erza walked in.

"Hey do you guys know where Lucy is?" she asks.

"Lucy? I thought she was with you?" I looked her, worry starting to build up.

"Ah! I saw Lucy walk out of here a couple of hours ago. I thought she was going to your dorm." Mira told.

"What?! Lucy doesn't know they way to the dorm yet!" Erza yells.

It was then that Lisanna came skipping into the guild looking all happy-go-lucky. She soon stopped and looked at the worried bunch standing around the bar. She spotted a certain pink headed and her face brighten up almost beating the sun itself and then ran to him.

"Natsu!" she sang while jumping onto him with a bear hug.

"H-Hey Lis-anna, I-I c-an't bre-athe.."

She giggled and got up. I took in a deep breath, worried I would still pass out from the lack of oxygen. "What's got you all happy?" I ask.

"Oh nothing, just having a good day." She smiles.

"Lisanna, have you seen Lucy?" Erza questions. "It's almost midnight and she hasn't came to my dorm, we're really worried."

"No, I haven't seen her. I'll let you know right away though, but anyways you guys want to go on a job tomorrow morn-"

"Sorry Lisanna but I'm going to pass, I'm gonna go looking for Lucy!" I shouted on my way out of the guild.

"Wait!? Natsu!" Lisanna yells.

"Same, sorry Lisanna, i'm worried about Lucy too maybe another time!" Erza says while both Gray and Wendy followed, along with the two exceeds. Lisanna's smile soon turned into a deep frown as she stared at the figures disappearing out the door.

"Oh my mavis, I hope they find Lucy safe and sound.." Mira mentions with a worried tone. The short white headed then snapped and slammed the table before her, catching the attention of most members of the guild. "Lisanna? What's wrong?" the barmaid asks.

"Nothing. I'm going home."

"Oh ok, stay safe sis! Be careful!" Mira calls out to her as she left.

 _LUCY. You've really done it. I won't let you win though, I'll do whatever means necessary for me to get MY Natsu and friends back. I will make your life a living hell to the point where you think that the only way is to make you end yourself. Just you wait, this is only the beginning._ Lisanna thought with a big smirk on her face.

Meanwhile, the worried bunch runs all over areas the thought Lucy went. The group split up in order to make the search for the blonde headed faster. They will communicate with a communication lacrima phone, which is a device that lets them see each other through the crystal like phone, and use it to contact each other when they have found Lucy. Having to search such a big town, it took hours to find her. Almost 6 hours past..

 _LUCY. LUCY. LUCY. LUCY._ Was all the pink headed thought. _Where are you!?_

Everyone was searching high and low. Not leaving a spot untouched or unseens. The bunch was now past the point of worry considering how long its been since they started searching. It was way past midnight and no one still hasn't reached out to anyone saying that the blonde has been found. The exceeds has been informed to go back to the guild and tell the master what was going. It's better to be safe than sorry, even though it might not be a big deal when we find her. But right now, there's no time to be debating on whether we'll be over exaggerating with the situation.

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

 _They've done it.. no one came to help.. my nightmares.. my innocents.. my pride.. everything. I've relived it and everything else, it's just gone, just like that.. I am now filthy to the bone. Whatever Lisanna injected in me, wore off not to long ago. But I don't get.. I can move now, yet I still can't feel a thing... Ah, probably cause now, every bravery and whatever life I had in me was sucked out.. yeah... that's it.._

 _"_ Oh man that was great!" one of the guys says as he finished putting on his clothes.

"Yea that was fun," says another and then looks at me, eyeing my body with lust still filling his eyes. He winks at me. "Call us again if you ever want to do it again princess."

The third laughs and nods his head. He walks up to me and kneels beside my motionless body, and gives me a kiss on the cheek. " _You were wonderful"_ he whispers in my ear then gets up and walks away with his buddies.

"See you around princess!" one yells, then they were gone. I laid still, not moving from the position they have left me in. Laying stomach first on the cold hard ground, in a dark alley somewhere in this huge town. My eyes, drained from what life they had left. My head was blank, for what had happened kept replaying in my mind. Yes, my father touched me, but never did it actually happen.

 _I want it to end. I've had it with this bullshit life. I was too foolish to think I was finally going to be happy. I let my guard down and because of that, look what happened to me. I let some assholes destroy what bits and pieces of sanity I had left. I'm not going back, not now, not ever. I'm so angry with myself I can careless what happens to me next. Now that my nightmares are finally true and are now living inside my head like monsters, I won't live with it._

I stood up slowly using the wall next to me for support. Tears were pouring out of my eyes like waterfalls as I scrunched my face up in anger. I started sobbing into my hands as I realized how weak I was, I couldn't even stand up to those guys and they didn't even look like they were in guilds. I still don't understand why Lisanna did this to me.. She took something precious from me.. used my past against me like it was some toy.

Once again, I slid down the wall as clutched onto my knees as I pulled them closer to my chest. I buried my face into the gap between them and sobbed even more. I felt like I couldn't even move, the pain was unbearable. My chest tightened up with each sob. I cried and cried for a while until my tears finally gave out. I stared at the pitch black sky above me. Nothing but darkness stained the sky for miles. Not a single glowing star in sight. It was just a sad day.

Every now and then a tear would roll down my cheek. Memories from what happened wouldn't stop barging into my head. It's still so unbelievable that the whole ordeal ever happened, it felt like it was just a horrible, horrible dream that I can't seem to get out off. I pinched myself constantly hoping that it would bring me back to reality instead of this horrible nightmare. But guess what, this is reality. Still.. so.. unbelievable..

 _Natsu's P.O.V_

"God! We've been searching almost all night where can she be!" I yell at no one in particular.

"Maybe it's time we call the others and see if they found any clue on where she could be." Happy suggested.

"Yea your probably right." I pulled out the lacrima phone from out of my pocket and called the group. What's great about this device is that you can call everyone and talk and see each other at the same time. Everyone picked up a few second later. "Hey guys any leads?"

"No. I've searched everywhere around the area of Fairy Tail but no sign of her being there." Erza states.

"There's no sign of her anywhere at the park too. I've even asked some people if they ever saw a blonde girl around but nothing." gray adds.

"I checked the main part of town and asked a few people if they saw Lucy-san anywhere but no leads. I'm about to enter a different part of to-"

"What? What's wrong Wendy?!" I ask her in a panic.

"It's Lucy-san! I found her!" Wendy says aloud as she saw the blonde running in the other direction.

"What where are you!?" Erza practically yells as she's already running towards town.

"I'm at the West part of town!" Wendy calls out as she ran after Lucy. _She's too fast. As expected from a free runner, I'll lose her though!_ I ran and ran with all my might. "Lucy-san wait! please stop!" I yell after her. But it only made things worst. Lucy turned her head for a second and then started running even faster. I soon came to a stop due to the lack of oxygen. I caught as much breath as possible and started running after her again. Again, I came to a stop, there was a two path choice. I saw light footprints in the one going straight ahead so I decided to follow it but then stopped to someone calling out my name. It was Natsu-san.

"Wendy!" he ran up to me. "Where's Lucy?!" I pointed to the path leading up ahead, I see light foot prints so that's why she probably said it was this one.

"Natsu! Wendy!" Erza shouts while gray followed behind her.

"Where is she?" Gray asks.

"Up there." I pointed to the path leading up ahead.

"Doesn't that path lead up to a cliff?" the red headed asks.

I nodded.

"I wonder how she knows this spot. It's not really known as a tourist attraction so it really can't be told about." Gray added.

"Anyways come on lets get Lucy." I smiled with my toothy grin. The rest nodded and started up the pathway. It's actually a long path since it goes upwards like a hill. The cliff is tall, dangerous but not impossible. For some reason, I have this bad feeling in my gut. Actually I had the feeling every since yesterday.. or this morning? I don't know but all I knew is that I felt it recently.

The feeling went away when we were downstairs in the classified records room but as soon as we got back up into the open and out of secrecy, the feeling came back but it was more intensified. I try to shake it off, thinking it was only stomach pain from the super spicy meat that Mira prepared for me the night before, but it kept bothering me. Despite how I acted which was "normal" because of fighting gray, it was always there bugging me.

Maybe this was the gut feeling, maybe this is what it's warning me about. Something bad is about to happen. I can feel it, walking closer and closer to her and the cliff, the feeling intensified. It got so strong that I felt like throwing up. Something is really wrong.

"Hey guys I'm going to go up ahead, see you up there!" then I ran upwards.

"Wait Natsu what's wrong?!" Erza shouts after me. "Come on guys, something must be wrong if Natsu went ahead." She says leading the two up the steep cliff.

 _Damn how long is this cliff! I should be there by now!_

But before I knew it, I was tackled down onto the side of this cliff.

"Gah! What the hell!" I shouted at the person, I took a good look at who it was and to my dismay, it was Lisanna.

"Natsuuu~!" she sang.

"Lisanna!? What are you doing here?" I ask with irritation in my voice.

"I was taking a night walk around town and saw you running up here, so I tackled you to surprise you." she smiles.

"I don't have time for this Lisanna I have to g-" I was about to stand up till she grabbed my hand.

"Please.. don't go.." she pouts.

"Natsu! What are you doing!?" Gray shouts as the other 2 followed beside him. They stopped at the sight of Lisanna on the ground.

"Lisanna-san what are you doing here?" the little blue headed asks.

"Oh hey guys! I was taking a night walk around town and saw Natsu running up here so I came here to surprise him." she says in a sweet voice.

"Well i'm sorry we don't have time of this. Natsu stay or leave, were going after Lucy." Erza glares at him.

"I'm coming." I sternly state.

Lisanna giggles. "Natsu your staying with me." She grabs my arm. My bangs covered my eyes, I stared down at her with annoyance and irritation clearly written all over it. I then shook her off, getting my arm free from her grasp. She looked shocked at my sudden action.

"I'm going after Lucy." I say trying to hide the venom that was hinted in my tone.

She stared at me. "W-Why are you always going after her!? What about me huh? Every since you brought that blonde bitch you've been doing nothing but going after her! Does she have you under some spell or something? If so then let me help you I'll go tell master right aw-"

"Lisanna." She looked back at me and trembled under the sight of my face. "Speak about Lucy like that again, I won't guarantee your safety around me." I threatened then turned around and started running back up the cliff again, the rest followed. Lisanna stood there still not believing what her Natsu said to her, the expression he gave her. She clenched her fist hard, drawing blood from herself.

 _Just you wait, Lucy Heartfilia. The worst is yet to come._ Then she left.

A few sends later the bunch finally got to the top of the hill. But what they saw, was something they've never imagined of witnessing. Never in their lives have they ever thought that this was something they will come across, not even the slightest. The blonde... Lucy Heartfilia.. Daughter of the richest man in Fiore.. Now a Fairy Tail member.. has her arms spread out like wings. Her back facing us, looking out to the bay, and falling to her death..

"LUCY!" Natsu roars as he ran after her falling figure.

 ** _Authors Thoughts_**

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter.**

 **I have been getting a few negative comments about the way I write and how the story is plotting out though.**

 **But just to let you guys know, I love tragic and romance stories so this is how i'm letting it play out. Honestly, I really don't care for mistakes I make I mean it's part of life, live with it.**

 **Other than that I've been getting a lot of support for my story so I'm really happy about that, shout out to those people who have been supporting me throughout my whole writing!**

 **Please write a review and tell me what you think about it! Feel free to PM me for any ideas I could write about for my next chapter.**

 **Again thank you to all those people who have been supporting me throughout.**

 **Till next time! X)**


	9. Chapter 9

"LUCY!" Natsu roars after the blondes falling figure. Natsu ran and ran as fast as he could and jumped off the climb hoping to reach her.

"NATSU!" The 3 shouted and ran to the edge of the cliff. They watched the two figures disappear into the darkness of the bay. Waves crashing against the cliff was all they could hear, no one dared say a word as their eyes were glued to the bottom of the cliff.

Just a little more! Natsu thought as his figure got closer to the blonde. I don't think Lucy knew she was there because she was still facing forward with her eyes closed while her arms flown freely behind her. He reached his arm out little by little, and then soon he caught her arm. This seem to catch her attention since she shot a look back wondering what was that that has grasped her arm. She didn't say a thing, only stared at him.

He pulled her body to her and hugged her as if her life depended on it. Lucy was still lost for words, all she can do was let whatever the pink headed was doing. But then the events from not to long ago from what the men did to her came crashing back into her mind. She panicked and kicked Natsu away from touching her.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled as she clutched her body with tears pouring out from her eyes.

"Lucy what's wrong!? Please let me help you!" He desperately asks while reaching out to her. She slapped away his hands, her eyes filled with nothing but fear. She felt naked under his stare at her and she didn't like it. It made it feel as if she's being done all over again. She couldn't bare the thought.

"Please! Come here Lucy!" This time Natsu forceful took ahold of Lucy arm and pulled her into the protective hug they were in not to long ago. He switched positions so Natsu will fall into the water first. Before they even get to realize how far they were from the water, they plunged into the bay. The reason why Lucy chose to kill herself by purposely falling off the cliff and into the bay was because she didn't know how to swim.

She couldn't breathe. Her lungs were quickly losing air, her mind couldn't think straight cause it was in a frenzy. The water was icy cold against her body and the salt water stung her eyes, it felt like they were on fire. Lucy was quickly losing consciences. The last thing Lucy saw, was the pink headed swimming towards herself. And the last thing she thought, was why?

Back at the top of the cliff, the 3 were still in the same position from when they witness the falling figures. Their eyes were still fixated on bottom of the cliff from where they last saw the two members. He jumped after her.. She fell purposely.. What was happening? Is this real or some nightmare?! The three all thought the same thing. Erza was the first to come back to reality and break the painful silence that was lingering in the air.

"W-WE HAVE TO GET DOWN THERE NOW! Come on Gray! Wendy you go back to the guild and tell master what just happened!" she ordered.

"Y-Yes!" She stutters and runs back down the cliff and back to the guild. Gray and Erza runs down to the cliff bottom of the cliff. The ran to the bays sandy shore and searched the sands for any sign of the bay was huge so it'll probably take awhile for the two to find them, especially when it's dark and you can barely see anything.

Wendy ran as fast she could back to the guild. Her mind kept replaying the sight of Lucy falling.. and Natsu jumping after her.. She just couldn't believe this was real. She stumbles every now then due to not paying attention to running. Her eyes were starting to tear. She picked up her pace and once the guild was in sight, she sighed in relief. This was probably the fastest she ever ran in her life, considering the fact that the cliff was far away.

The little blue headed slammed open the guild door, catching all the attention from her guild mates. "W-WHERES THE MASTER!?" she yells and pants at the same time.

"Oh my Wendy! What's wrong?!" the barmaid asks with worry in her tone.

"No time for explanations! Wheres the master?!"

"Wendy." a voice called out. She looked up to the second floor and master was there on the railings. She quickly ran up and grabbed master's hand and pulled him into his office.

"Child what's the matter? Is this an update on the search for Lucy?" He asks.

"Worst master."

His face scrunches up. He can tell if Wendy is talking this way, then something is seriously wrong.

"Please tell me what's going on." he pleads.

"I found Lucy-san on the West side of town. She was running out of this alley way and started running towards the cliff at the end of the west side. The one overlooking the bay. we had many delays on the way there. Lucy-san was running to fast for me to catch up, the others and I split up hoping that it would be faster. I was the one that found her and I'm not really fast in running so I kind of lost her for a moment. I saw some footprints going leading up to the cliff so I followed it, the others soon caught up with me. Natsu ran up ahead cause he had a feeling of something bad then Lisanna jumped on him out of nowhere."

"Lisanna was there? What was she doing?"

"She told us that she was taking a night walk or something. Its pretty dangerous for girl to be walking out alone but I guess she can handle herself."

"Hm. Go on."

"Well Natsu chased her off, he sounded really annoyed and when Lisanna tried to hold him bac-"

"She tried to hold him back?"

"Y-Yes."

"Hm. ok go on."

"..Well she tried to hold him back and Lisanna accused her of doing something bad to Natsu. He got mad and the expression on his, we've never seen it before, neither the reaction towards her. He threatened Lisanna if she ever talked bad about Lucy again, he won't guarantee her safety around him. I was completely shocked cause he never acted that way to Lisanna. After that.. we ran up the cliff and left Lisanna behind. When we got to the top of the cliff. We witness a sight none of us ever thought we would see.." Wendy explains and starts to tear up.

"What did you guys see? Take it easy, it'll be ok." master comforts the fragile little girl.

"Lucy-san.. she was falling off the cliff.."

"What!?" master practically yells making Wendy flinch.

"I-It looked like it was an attempt of suicide.. especially since the waves at night is rougher than in the day.. Natsu-san.. he went after her.."

"What do you mean he went after her!?"

Wendy flinches again. "H-He jumped off the cliff after her..We couldn't see what happened to them because it was too dark.."

"What was that idiot thinking!" master tried to stay calm, he breathed in and out to control his anger. "Where is Erza and Gray?"

"There searching for Natsu and Lucy at the bay."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why did Lucy try to kill herself? Did something happened to her?"

"W-We don't know.. right at the very second we reached the top of the cliff where Lucy was, she was already falling, so we didn't get to ask her anything nonetheless say a word to her.."

"Ok, we can't waste anymore time, let go lend Erza and Gray a hand!" Master says as he ran out his office while Wendy followed behind the tiny man.

"Shouldn't we ask the others for help?"

"No not yet, until we know the update on the two, then we shouldn't take action." the two ran downstairs, it caught the attention of all the guild members.

"Master? Wendy? What's going on is everything ok?" The barmaid asks with worry written all over her face.

"Yes everything is fine, we just need to go check up on something." master explains then leaving with the little blue headed girl. Mumbling started going around the guild, everyones faces has turned serious. But a little after that, the guild started going back to its usually business. but the barmaids mind was stuck on the two leaving.

Back at the bay, Erza and Gray searched desperately for their beloved pink headed and blonde. Its almost been half an hour and the two still haven't shown themselves or any sign of being alive or at least where they are. Panic grows and grows as time went by. Another few minutes passed, Wendy and master finally arrived at the bay.

"Master!" Erza runs over to him while tears of desperation streamed down her face, Gray followed behind her.

"It'll be ok, we will find those two. Dry your tears my dear. Natsu won't give up so easily and even just knowing Lucy for a few days, you can tell she's the same. She must've had a reason for doing what she did, we just have to get them back and we'll let her explain. No matter what, refuses or not, she has to."

"But what reason would she have for doing this? She was doing just fine yesterday but it's like once she walked out the guild doors, she changed completely. Whatever happened, it must've been so terrible that it pushed her to do this. It's sickening just thinking of something happening like that making her think that this is the only thing she can think of to free herself of whatever happened." Gray says clenching his fist.

"I know boy, we will find out what's going on and what happened. Just hang in there. But back to the search, what areas have you covered so far?"

"We've covered the docks, and up to the middle of the bay. We still have another half left to cover all the way to the cliff to where they fell." explained erza.

"Hmm. Did you guys know that there's a little cave underneath the cliff? It's not really known but i've been there before with a few friends back in the day. It may seem dangerous but it's actually a safe place so it's possible for the two to wash up there. But consider how rough the waves are at night, they could've ended up anywhere in the bay, or even worst, pushed out into the sea. But lets not think of the worst case scenario yet, I'll go check over at the little cave."

"Ok master, we'll continue the search from here at the shores, Wendy you follow master."

We all nodded and went our separate ways. Gray and Erza carefully scouted the shore for any belongings to either the two or for the two in general.

"Huh?" Erza quickly turned around. _What was that? I felt like we're being watched. Probably my imagination._ She then went back to searching. Meanwhile, master and Wendy ran quickly to the cave underneath the cliff. But on the way there, Wendy came across a long white cloth that has washed up on the shore. She quickly went over to the piece of cloth and as she picked it up, her eyes went wide.

"Master!" she called out, then he came over.

"What is it?"

"I-It's Natsu's muffler..."

"That probably means there nearby! Come on let's hurry over to the cliff." Wendy nodded and they continue the run to the cave. As they got closer to the cave, they started seeing something near the entrance of the cave. It looked like two figures, our hopes started going up the scale. As we got to the figures, we let out a long sigh and I we both start to tear up. Our hope and happiness went through the roof so Wendy started to sob from relief, I mean really, the girl was scared out of her mind.

The sight was actually beautiful, there on the shore of the cave, laid the unconscious pink and blonde. Lucy was in the arms of Natsu as he was in a protective position for the blonde. It was truly a touching sight.

"Erza! Gray!" Wendy shouted as she ran over to the two to get them. "We found them!" the two's faces lit up with relief and they all ran back to where the master was with Natsu and Lucy. The two laid there unconscious and both Gray and Erza blushed at the position they were in.

"Did you check if they were breathing?" the red head asks. Master and Wendy both froze at the question, then a second later they started panicking.

"Gosh you two, what were you guys thinking?" she says as she kneels down beside the unconscious bodies. She put two fingers on both of their necks and sighed of relief that the two were indeed breathing.

"Were sorry!" the two little ones whaled out.

Gray sighed. "Come on, lets take them back to the infirmary." he says while going over to pick Lucy up, but as he tried to take her out of Natsu's grasp, he tightened it. Gray started getting annoyed and tugged on her harder. Then before he knew it, a flaming fist came crashing on his face.

"You want a piece of me asshole!" Natsu roared at nowhere in particular. Once he noticed his surroundings, he became confuse and looked at the shock bunch, and then at the raven headed who was on the ground clutching onto his cheek. The pink headed snickered. "What the hell happened to you!"

"You did this ash brain!" he yelled.

"Oh I did? Well that must've been one hell of a punch if your clutching onto to it that hard." he said trying to hold back his laughter.

"You want to go dumbass!?"

"Sure why not!" he replies while the two head buds. The pink headed was then hit on the back of the head. "Gah! What the hell?!" he shouts and then was hugged by the armored warrior.

"Don't you ever do something stupid like that again Natsu!" she cries out.

"E-Erza? I'm sorry I can't promise you that I won't do it again. If my family ever does that, then I would definitely go after them in a heartbeat. Especially for Lucy."

"N-Natsu. Do you like Lucy?" she ask with her face turning even redder than her hair.

"Mmm, yea!" he says with a toothy grin.

she laughs. "I would've never guessed. It's only been a few days since you knew her Natsu."

"Nope. She's the girl from my childhood, the one that I love!"

"W-Wait, how do you know she's the girl from your childhood?" Gray cuts in.

"Well, pieces of my memory started coming back to me after we went through Lucy's moms files. I even remembered the girls face, and to my surprise, it was little Lucy!"

"Natsu." a serious voice called out form behind. He turned, and master was there with a serious expression on his face. Natsu stared at the little old man for a few seconds, then smiled his usual toothy grin.

"I'm back gramps!" master starts to tear up.

"M-Master! Whats wrong?! Natsu apologize now!" erza ordered.

"But I didn't do anything!"

"I'm fine you brats." the little old man says wiping the corner of his eyes. "Just don't make us worry like that ever again."

Natsu smiles again. "No can do pops!" master smiles too, then he turns his gaze over to the still unconscious blonde. Natsu follows to where he was looking and soon he breaks into a little sprint over to her.

"Lucy! Lucy! Wake up!" he shouts.

"Why is Lucy-san not waking up? Natsu-san woke up but why isn't she? Did something when she fell?" Wendy asks trying to make sense of the situation.

"I don't know. When we fell into the water, me and Lucy got separated because of the roughness was just really strong that we got split." Natsu explains. "Oh and Wendy is that my scarf?"

"Oh yes! It washed up on the shore not to far from here." Natsu stands up and went to retrieve his scarf from the little blue headed. He ended stopping from Gray's question.

"Natsu what's that on your shirt?" He asks while shining his lacrima phone to his shirt.

The bunch gasps. "Natsu are you bleeding?!" Master asks running over to him.

"No I'm not I'm not even in pain!"

"Then how did you get that blood?!" we all froze for a few moments then our heads turned to the unconscious blonde. The first to make their way to her was Natsu. He careful picked her up while Gray held up his lacrima phone above her body and searched for blood. Natsu turned Lucy around and found a big wound going down the middle of her back. Without saying a word, Natsu got up with the blonde still in his arms and ran straight toward the guild.

As they arrived at the guild, Natsu slammed the doors open and made his way to the infirmary, ignoring all the questions and worries being thrown his way. Wendy hurried to her side and examined the wound. It was a deep gash and luckily it didn't harm her spine or else there would be major problems. Master and Wendy shooed everyone out besides Natsu since Wendy considered him acceptable seeing that he refuse to go out.

Lucy was in the infirmary for hours. Wendy specializes in medicine, she studied it pretty much all her life so she's very reliable in these cases. Natsu was leaning against the wall while he stared at Lucy's sleeping face with a serious expression.

 _Luce. What reason do you have for doing what you did? Well whatever the reason, I'm dying to know. That's the one thing I would never let go no matter how many times you'll refuse. So you better wake up soon. I'm so worried about you._


	10. Chapter 10

_Natsu's P.O.V._

Three days has past since the founding of me and Luce. Sadly, she hasn't woken up yet nor shown any signs of wakening. I haven't left her side since the day we were brought back in, I only ever left if it was necessary. Over time, master has filled everyone in on what happened. They were in complete shock that the guild went dead silent once everything's been said. The one who broke the awful quietness was Mira from when she broke down.

The members were pretty upset that we kept something so important from them. People started yelling at the master and then at us, they even made us promise that next time something else happens as serious as this, then we _had_ to tell them no matter what our thoughts about it were. It was really a shock to see everyone ganging up on the master though.. but surprisingly, he didn't do a thing and all he did was nod and went to his office. We can already tell something is weighing on his mind and that he's very upset. It may have to do something with Layla, but were not completely sure.

Many people came to visit Lucy despite them not knowing her. But really got my attention was that Laxus and Gajeel came to check up on her too. I mean come on! The two cold assholes came to check up on someone who they don't even know. Gosh, every since she came into the picture, it's always one surprise after another.

I chuckled. _Many new things have been popping up here and there since you came Luce. They may not be positive things, but these stuff makes us realize more about how we should treasure life and all our things that are important to us. Also that life is short and you never know how long you have with that person or thing so we have live life to the fullest and make precious memories so that it'll last a life time and affect us in a positive way. In just a short amount of days, you taught us so much, more than anyways has ever taught us before. So please, come back to us soon.. your precious to us.. to me.._

 _ ***KNOCK KNOCK***_

"Come in." the door opened and revealed my group. I smiled, "Yo! What's up?"

"Nothing much, just came to check up on how she's doing. So, any signs?" Erza asks while looking at the unconscious body. I followed her gaze and stared at the pale blonde laying in bed, her face looking sound asleep. My smile disappeared.

"No. Not even an inch." the room went silent. All eyes were now on Lucy, the sadness on their faces filled the air with a painful atmosphere. It made me feel as if I was suffocating..

"I really _want_ to know what the hell was happening." all eyes shifted to the voice who spoke. Gray was raging with anger, clenching his fist, trying to control himself before he gets out of hand. He restrained himself from punching the wall, and all of us just stood there in shock. No one has ever seen him get this upset before.

"I know you want to know Gray, but please calm down. We all want to know what was going on, we really can't think of any reason that would've pushed her to that extent. We know how much pain she's in and the situation she's in, but she's been looking all cheerful for the past few days so we figured she was fine. That night, something must've happened. Cause nothing could've changed her mood so drastically in a few hours." the red headed says.

"Seriously!? We could've avoided this whole ordeal if she was with someone from the start! Who in there right mind would let a girl go out alone in the middle of the night? Come on it's common sense to never let a young women walk alone!"

"P-Please calm down!" Wendy shouts. We all shifted again at the small blue headed and she immediately began to blush. "I-Im sorry! I-"

She was caught off by a big slam that was heard out in the main hallway. We all stood on guard after yelling was started being thrown and quickly ran out to the scene. There was three men standing with clubs and pipes at the main entrance, everyone else was already ready to attack.

"Where's the little bitch?" the guy with the baseball bat asks.

"What!?" cana, a member of fairy tail, yells.

"I said where's the little _bitch."_

"Who are you talking about?!" elfman, Mira's younger brother, asks.

But before the guy can answer, the door to the infirmary slams behind them. Natsu immediately runs over and tries to open the door. he jiggles the door knob but does not budge.

"It's locked?!" he yells. Then he starts to bang on the door and jiggle the knob at the same time. "Lucy! Lucy!" Erza then comes over, she places a hand on Natsu's shoulder. He looks at her, then backs away from the door. Erza then stepped back a few steps and charges towards the door and breaks it down. A little yelp was heard in the inside. Natsu rushes in and find Lucy in the corner of the room with her legs pulled close to her and her arms around her head.

"Lucy!" he runs over to her and kneels down to her level. The look on her face broke Natsu, cause all that's shown on it.. was fear. She looked so frightened, that it looks like even the slightest sound will break her. "What's wrong?" I ask in a gentle voice.

Nothing.

I reached to her trembling body, and wrapped my arms around her while stroking her head.

"It'll be ok.." after that, her shaking starts to lessen. "Erza!" i called out. The red headed comes rushing in and blushes at the sight.

"A-Are you sure i'm not interrupting anything?" she pointed at us.

I chuckled. "No you are not. But please come hold her and watch over her." she looked at, studying my eyes and face, then nodded. Apparently we've been knowing what were thinking just by doing that. she comes over and takes my position in holding and comforting her. I looked back at them one more time before exiting.

"Tch." one of the guys ticked. "Hurry up and just tell us where the bitch is!" the guy with the pipe yelled.

"How can we tell you where she is if your not telling us who your looking for!?" Mira shouts getting annoyed at their stupidity.

"Where looking fo-" the guy was cut off by him getting punched and flying to his buddies behind him.

"W-What the hell was that for?!" the guy yell. Before he knew it, the guy was picked by the collar and came face to face with a certain pink headed who was about to kill. The guy went pale for a moment but soon regain color after what Natsu asked.

"Why the hell do you smell like Lucy." natsu asks in a dangerously low voice.

"Lucy? Ohhh." he smirked. Natsu tightens his grip on the guys collar. "Lets just say the three of us had a little fun with her." and at that, Natsu was on the guy, beating him to a pulp.

"Natsu!" his fellow guild members yelled. Gray was the one that got to him quickly and pull him off. It took everything in his might to keep the pink headed restrained with the help of two other members. Once the struggle of keeping Natsu down, Lisanna came skipping in again but soon stopped at the sight of the two guys and another on his lap that was beaten very badly. She soon recognize the faces and her eyes went wide.

"W-What's going on here?.." she asks. One of the guys turned around and then he stood up.

"There you are you little bitch." he says.

"What do you guys want with my sister!?" Mira yells now on her guard.

The guy looked at her then back again at Lisanna. "I see what's going on now. You planned this on your own didn't you. None of your friends or family knows what you've done huh?"

"I-I don't know what your t-talking about." she stutters.

"Oh come on, don't play that innocent act. You know what you've done to that blonde chick."

"WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT LISANNA!?" Natsu roars at her now free from the guys grasp.

"I-I don't know what he's talking about Natsu!" she yells back at him.

"Tch. I don't got time for this you little asshole. Just give us the right amount of money then we'll leave." he annoyingly states.

"Money? Lisanna what's going on!? You can't say nothing because these men are obviously coming here for a reason." Mira mentions seriously.

"Mhm." all our heads shifts to the person who cleared there throat. We looked up to the second floor and master was on the railing. "Gentleman. Please forgive my brats for what they've done to your friend there. Please come up and tell me the amount of money you are seeking."

"What?! Gramps are you serious!?" Natsu unbelievably questions.

"Quiet Natsu." he glares at him. The three men went upstairs to the master and started talking. They soon left out of sight to the masters office. A few minutes later the three men came walking out avoiding eye contact with everyone. But one of the guys stopped in front of the pink headed.

"Say hi to the little princess for us." he says then walks out of the guild with his pals. Natsu on the other hand was raging with anger as he watch them disappear out of sight. He soon took a deep breath and calmed down. He turned around and faced the Lisanna who was still watching looking over at the door where the men left but soon turned around too and faced him. She smiled sweetly and ran over and hugged him.

"I-I was so scared Natsu!" she mentions as she pretended to sob in his shirt. But Natsu was not in the mood for this play. He grabbed Lisanna by the shoulders and pushed her off him while still holding on to her. He let his arms fall to his sides and looked dead straight into her eyes. You could tell Natsu was not in the mood for playing around and that he's dead serious.

"W-What is it.. Natsu..?" she asks a little scared at his serious expression. The guild was silent. Watching the two but most eyes were on Lisanna. It was obvious something happened because they could tell that those men was not lying about having business with the short silver haired member. Fairy Tail has good judgement on people so it's fairly easy for them to tell if a person is lying.

"Lisanna." a voice called out. It was master, looking dangerously serious at her. "You too, Natsu, Gray, Elfman and Mira. Meet me up in my office now. But Natsu, go get Erza and Lucy from the infirmary and help her bring Lucy up here." he ordered.

"Yes master." they all said in unison. Natsu went straight to the infirmary while Gray, Wendy and the Strauss siblings went upstairs. When Natsu went inside to where Lucy and Erza were, they were cuddled up in the corner where Natsu left them. Lucy was tearing and sniffling while the red headed held onto her.

"What's going on?" Erza questions.

"The men left. But now master is summoning us to his office right now." he explains.

"It must be serious if he's summoning us." she states then looks down at Lucy who was clinging to her. "Are you able to walk Lucy?"

She nods a little and stands up while Erza helps her, but she lost her balance and falls onto her knees. Natsu runs over to her and helps Erza support Lucy.

"Are you ok?" Natsu asks.

She nods. The three starts to walk out with Natsu and Erza at both sides helping her. Lucy was really weak and her legs were trembling really bad making it impossible for her to balance herself. On the way up the stairs and the rest of the way, natsu had to carry Lucy bridal style, cause making her walk up would be hard considering her shaking legs. Erza knocks on the door, acknowledging their arrival. A "come in" was heard and so she opened the door. They didn't even take a step in yet and you can tell that the air in the office was intense.

As the three walked in, Mira smiled and the sight of Natsu and Lucy and Elfman just nodded and you can already tell what he was thinking, _Man_. On the other hand, Gray's jaw dropped a little and you can see a little jealousy. But of course the bunch couldn't tell because they don't know about there raven headed crush on the blonde. Lisanna, well.. you already know she would be raging was jealousy.

Erza took a seat next to Gray while Natsu walked over to the seat to her and sat Lucy down. She looked so pale and sick, her body was all limp like she couldn't move. Natsu took a seat next to her. Everyone waited for the masters reason for calling them in. Especially the Strauss siblings, they had no idea what was going on. Another few moments later, the master cleared his throat and finally spoke up.

"That was one show you guys put on." was what he first said.

"Forgive us master. It was very unkindly of us to do what we did." Erza apologized on our behalf.

"There's no need for an apology dear." we all looked up at him, shock written on all of our faces.

"Y-Your not mad?" Mira asks.

"Course not. Why would I be?"

"W-Well for one we were the ones that started the fight. And also beat the guy up to pulp.." she mentions while the rest of us look at Natsu.

"What!?" he yells in a not so loud voice. We all just sighed.

"But he had a very good reason to do so right. You guys know natsu for not acting without a reason, so why don't we allow him to explain himself before jumping on the blame." he says and looks at Natsu.

He was kind of taken aback from being put on the spot. He looked over at Lucy who didn't show any emotion anymore. She was just looking up at the ceiling with a blank stare and her body was still limp. His frown deepened, he looked back at the master and shook his head. Master was about to say something but then held back.

"Sorry guys, but can you please give me and master some time alone?" he asks. The bunch hesitated but soon obliged to his request. Erza was about to take Lucy but Natsu stopped her. "Leave her. She needs to be here too."

Everyone stared at the pink headed but soon continued out the door. Once the door closed, and they were sure that everyone was out of hearing, master spoke up.

"This must be serious boy." he says.

I nodded.

"Mind telling me the reason now?"

I nodded again. But before I said anything, I looked over at Lucy who was still in the same position. "I smelled her scent on them."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Lucy's scent was on the three men. And it was very strong."

"Very strong? W-Wait you don't mea-"

I nodded. Master looks over at Lucy, his eyes went wide. Lucy was still in the same position, yet she was crying.

I looked over at her too. You could see sadness written all over my face. "Luce." I started, she kind of jumped at the sound of her name. "Can you explain what happened that night you went missing?"

She stayed quiet for few a very long moment. Our eyes were both glued onto her, tears wouldn't stop streaming down her pale glowing face. After another few quiet moments, she finally turned her face to us. Her eyes were empty, nothing written on her face but fear and sadness.

 _"I was wrong.."_ she says in a super low whisper that we didn't hear what she said.

"What was that?" master asks.

 _"I was wrong."_ she says a bit louder but we still couldn't hear her.

"I'm sorry dear but can you speak a bit louder?" master asks again. You could tell something snapped in her because her face scrunched up and she became mad. She stood up.

"I said I _was_ wrong!" She shouts. Me and master looked at her with shocked expressions at her sudden outburst. "I was such a fool to think that I was finally able to find happiness once I joined this place. I was actually happy for the first time in forever but... but then again happiness let me down! Why? Why am _I_ the one that gets bad luck? What did I do to deserve any of this? I never did anything wrong and yet my life is shit. Everywhere I go there's always that one person who will make my life crap and shitty. I just got here and I'm already being hated by something I never even did?! Why!? What the hell!? Was being _born_ the thing I did wrong? Was being given a life the wrong thing I did so now I'm being punished by suffering!? If that's the case just kill me already! Kill me kill me! I hate this so much just do it!" She shouts while she holds her hands over her ear like something bad was going to happen or like she was trying to cover up the sounds.

She was sobbing like crazy, me and master just stared at her trying to process everything that she just said. We were lost for words.. What happened that night.. really _broke_ her.

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 **A big shout out to MarSofTheGalaxies for giving me an idea for this chapter! It helped me a lot for writing this chapter and I was so pumped for it so thank you very much!**

 **Please review and give me your opinion on what you think of my story xD**

 **Thanks! See you guys in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy was now on the floor while she hugged herself tightly as both her hands were holding on to both her arms. She was rocking back and forth and Natsu soon snapped out of my trance and ran to her. He hugged her tightly, he couldn't stand seeing Lucy like this, it hurt him so much he felt like crying himself.

"Lucy dear.." master started. He walked toward us, I turned Lucy into a position where she can see master and he can see him while i still held her. Lucy was tearing up so much, her eyes are red and puffy from wiping her eyes all the time.

"I know you're in a lot of pain right now.. But we need you to tell us what happened that night that led you to do what you did at the cliff. In order for us to protect you and help you, we need to know what happened. Please Lucy.." it was the first time master has ever begged for something. Maybe this really serious.

There was a short pause for a little bit. Then she spoke.

"I.. can't.." she says in a whisper.

"Why my dear?"

"Cause. Everything will get worst.. if I tell you.. it'll be for the bad and not for the good.." Lucy's eyes were empty. She stopped crying when she started explaining and now they just empty and lifeless. She wasn't making eye contact with the both of us, she was just looking at nowhere in particular while she spoke. "You know master.."

"Hm?"

"You just did something.. really horrible." she smiled, but it was not a happy smile. It was a broken and painful one that only stabs you further in the heart.

"What did I do that was horrible Lucy?"

"You.." she chuckles a little while shaking her head. "You just paid those men for doing there part.."

"What was their part Luce?" Natsu cuts in. Once I ask that question, her painful smile soon vanished and now a deep frown was formed. Again, there was another pause. You can tell the atmosphere in the room changed, Lucy, she looked like she was going back to what their "part" was. Looking back at it I mean..

"I can't tell you.." she says again back in her low whisper.

"Why not Lucy!?" Natsu asks getting impatient.

"She knows everything.. my nightmares..my past.. so if I tell you.. she'll make me relive everything again like what she did that night.."

"By she, do you mean Lisanna?" master questions. Lucy's head quickly turned to him with her eyes wide open. Tears started pouring down her face again, her mouth kept opening and closing like she wants to say something but can't. She looked frightened.

"H-How d-do yo-"

"So I stand corrected."

"Wait hold on! Gramps Lisanna did this!?" Natsu asks unable to believe it.

He nodded.

"But how do you know!? This can't be true, one of our family members attacking another?"

"Natsu I know this is hard to believe but it is the truth. Just put the pieces together, Lisanna was there when you guys were on your way to save Lucy from the cliff. She was at the West side of town where not many people will go take for a stroll and is usually inhabited by dangerous people and yet she was there for a "night stroll". She was there on the cliff and delayed you guys in reaching Lucy on time. Then now we have these men coming after her for not paying them whatever it was she paid them to do."

"B-But it could've been tru-"

"Natsu this no coincidence. How can she be there at places where only you guys knew where Lucy was going and you guys going to save her. You can also tell the look on Lucy's face that it's true."

"But why would she do that?"

"Shouldn't that be the most obvious?" Lucy asks. Master and natsu's head both shifted to me.

"The most obvious?" Natsu repeats.

"Master. You observe every carefully since childhood right?"

"Yes."

"Who is the person that Lisanna loves and always been with since then till now." she questions. Master then starts thinking. Another few moments later master finally turns his head to the pink headed.

"Correct." Lucy says.

"Lisanna.. what did she do to you Lucy..?" master asks still a little lost on the reason. The blondes eyes turned empty again and makes eye contact with him.

She smiles painfully. "They had fun with me."

"Whats that supposed to mean." Natsu clenches his fist.

"Lisanna, paid those men.." Lucy starts tearing up. "She paid those men to rape me.." Lucy says the last part in a low whisper but the two still heard it. "That's why Natsu.. you smelled my scent on them.."

At this point, master and Natsu was way past furious. They couldn't believe what they heard. Lisanna? Paying men to rape someone in there own guild? Natsu's grip around me tightened. When I looked up at him, he was looking down at me, those I saw, they were so sad. I felt like I was going to cry just looking at them so I went deeper into his arms and just planted my face against his chest to cover up my face so they won't see me cry.

Master was just lost for words. He watched the two who were on the ground just holding each other. He knew that Lucy was not lying and those men who came barging in here, was proof that it was all real. It saddens him to do what he's about to do but the safety of his brats is more important. Master walked to the door and opened it. The bunch were waiting a little ways from the door and they all stood up when the door opened.

"You guys may come back in. Sorry to keep you guys waiting." he apologizes then heads back in and sits on his desk. The group came back in and once again was blushing at the sight of Natsu and Lucy in each other's arms on the ground. Of course except Lisanna and Gray who were scowling at the scene. Natsu got up while Lucy was in his arms bridal style and went besides master and sat back on the ground.

The group can tell something was about to happen. And it was not the good kind of something. Master explained the whole situation to the group. And as expected, many arguments went flying as he told the ordeal. The Strauss siblings could not believe what they were hearing. They would snap from time to time trying to defend their little sister but of course it was futile. Gray, Erza, and Wendy just sat there wide eyed and not saying a word.

It took many hours to completely explain the whole thing because master kept getting interrupted by the two eldest siblings. Natsu and Lucy just held each other avoiding eye contact from anyone and just staying quiet. So did Lisanna. She didn't think that Lucy would still tell them after what happened so her plan kinda backfired. She already knows what's going to happen next.

"Lisanna this can't be true right!? They got the wrong person it wasn't you right?!" Mira asks her desperately.

Nothing.

"Lisanna answer us tell them that they're wrong!" Elfman yells.

Nothing.

"Lisanna!" They both yelled.

She finally looked up. But not with the expression you'd expect. She had a big smirk on her face telling them otherwise.

"So what if it's true? The blonde bitch deserves it for brainwashing you guys into sympathizing her and thinking her past is so tragic. She's on the run from her dad who probably isn't what she says he is. She's a stranger and we don't know her and you guys believed her jus like that. It's so stupid I mean come on. You guys are so gullible. She's a whore for all we know. She probably let her dad do that to h-"

*SMACK*

Lisanna was cut off by Natsu slapping her face. She slowly put a hand on her cheek and slowly turned her head to Natsu who was giving her a serious death glare. Everyone in the room was completely shocked by his sudden action that they didn't even bother to restrain him. They just stared at him.

"Say that again I dare you." he says in a dangerously low voice while glaring at her intensely.

"N-Natsu... Why.. Why are you always taking her side! We knew each other way before you and her even met which was just a few days ago need I remind you? Why did you even bring this blonde wanna be who's just asking for attention anyways? You could've of just left her where she was and let her be. I mean come one she's the daughter of the richest man in Fiore, she could've been living in luxury right about now."

"Lisanna." the blonde called. She looked up with at the short haired girl with those lifeless and empty eyes. The whole group was staring at her as she stood up with her wobbling legs. "If there's one thing I know, it's that money can't buy you happiness. I learned that every since I was little. I lived in a rich house yes, but none of the money we had brought me happiness. Not one bit. But of course you wouldn't know that because you've been living a selfish life and getting everything you wanted despite how the people around you feels. So, what right do you have that allows you to speak like that. Seriously, I dare you to live the life I did."

"Shut up you stupid blonde who are you calling selfish?"

Lucy laughs. "So out of the whole thing I said, your gonna hold onto what I said about you?"

"Everyone here loves me. They would do anything for me, whenever I ask."

"Excuse you? We are not your slaves Lisanna." Erza exclaims.

"Yea whatever. I got whatever I wanted whenever I asked up until now. The one thing I want but don't have though.." she looks at the pink headed. "Is Natsu. I would've had him by now if it wasn't for you bitch. You just had to show up and play your little innocent game with my friends. You stole them from me and brainwashed them into thinking that you were almost raped by your little daddy and his friends and that he abused you. To me, I can see straight through your lies. You came here just to get sympathized by people who don't know you by face and barely by name so that they can protect you from the truth."

"Think whatever you want Lisanna. Your being so childish right now don't you think? I was supposed to leave this place right after the night I arrived. I was not looking for any sympathy or any help from people but of course you guys are persistent that even if I refused I had a feeling I would've been forced to come. Then all these other stuff started happening and so it lead me to where I am now. But your saying that, you did all that to me, just because you didn't get what you wanted? Because of your stupid jealousy, I had to go through my nightmares again? I never, not even once, had a conversation with you. But because of some stupid feeling that you had to go to extreme measures to get me out of the picture?"

"Your a big obstacle in my way of true happiness."

"Happiness? Happiness!? Forget that stupid crap. Want it? Well you can have it. Cause I'm out of here. I stayed to find that dumb feeling, because I thought I saw potential in this place, this place.. I thought it wouldn't let me down like all the other times. But like I said, happiness always lets me down. No matter what. There's good people here, but at the same there isn't. Lisanna, have your so called happiness. I was never even after him anyways." I say while I shook my head and looking at her. Another few seconds went by, then I made my way to the door.

I went through a nightmare for just because of a mere feeling. Ridiculous.

"Wait Lucy!" Natsu calls out. The blonde opens the door and leaves the room. I was about to go after her but Lisanna grabbed my hand.

"Natsu.. Don't go.." I was so irritated. I pushed her back and she fell to the ground. I looked down at her, a feeling way beyond anger filled my eyes.

"Don't ever touch me again." He spat. Then he ran after Lucy.

"W-Why.. I just don't understand what the hell!" Lisanna shouts.

"Mhm." Master clears his throat. She slowly turns her head. "Can we start discussing your punishment?" the two other Strauss siblings were now sitting on the other side of the room with Erza, Gray, and Wendy. They both avoided eye contact with their baby sister. She already knows what her punishment is going to be.

Meanwhile, Natsu was chasing down his blonde blonde friend. They were running wildly through the city, trying to avoid from running into anyone. Lucy was ahead and leading into the east forest again. As soon as she approached the first, she jumped onto tree after tree trying to lose Natsu in the process. He ran straight in, listening carefully for any rustling noises.

"Lucy! Please come out!"

Nothing.

"Please Lucy don't leave us!"

Still nothing.

"Can we talk about this.. I really want to sort this out with you.. Please.. I know I failed you. I promised you that I'd protect you, I promise.. and yet I broke it. I'm really sorry! But please I really want to talk this out with you please just come out! Lucy!"

Silence. Natsu waited a little while longer, than soon heard rustling sounds from a nearby bush. He immediately ran to the bush and before he knew it, he tackled the blonde and she was now beneath him. She restrained her arms by pinning them down against the ground. It took Lucy a few moments to process the sudden action of the pink headed.

"L-Let me go.." she quietly says.

"No."

"Let me go..."

"No."

"Natsu let me go."

"No."

"Let me go!"

"No!"

The two stayed silent for a while. Just looking into each others eyes, studying them. Tears starts streaming down the side of Lucy's face and begins to whimper. Natsu got up and let go of the blondes arms but then pulled her into a tight embrace. She was shocked, but soon returned the action. She sobbed into his shirt for a long time while Natsu just held onto her, waiting for her to finish. He was so mad at himself for not being with her that night, not being able to protect her, and also for not keeping his promise.

Hours goes by, the two were still in each others arms. Lucy has calmed down a bit, but she was still teeing up every now and then. They both have gotten into a better and comfortable position. Natsu was laying back against a tree while Lucy was cuddled up against him and was being held by him. She truly felt safe like that, it caused a small smile to appear on her face.

"It's been a while Luce." the pink headed starts. She looked up at him, a little confuse on what meant. "We did this before remember? When we were little." the blondes eyes went big.

"You remember?" she practically whispers.

"Yea. It took me a while but I got it. But I'm guessing you already knew for quite some time?"

"I did. It didn't really take much time to realize it."

"What triggered you to remember?"

"The nickname you gave me. "Luce". I never even heard of anyone calling me that before but once you said it, a whole bunch of these memories that were hidden started flooding my head. I got a huge headache from it though." she chuckles. "What about you?"

"Well, when we were going through your moms stuff and when I saw a picture of her, the same thing happened to me. All these memories started flooding my head. I remember now that before I moved away, my dad and your mom were pretty close friends. Every time we would go to meet your mom, she would always bring you around. Me and yo, we would always sneak off and just go play around in the forest but every time we went back, we had to endure a whole hour of scolding."

She laughs. "Yes, I also remember that we pretended to be rebelling against them. So every time they yell, we would always yell back then after a little bit of it going back and forth, we always run away and go back into the first and into our little hiding place within it. Oh gosh we would always make them worry."

"It was a whole lot of fun though." He chuckles.

"It really was.. But every time after we meet up with you guys and we go back home, dad wasn't happy. He never really liked your dad, he would take mom into a different room and lock it and start yelling and beating mom. Even though that always happened, we always went back to see you guys. It pained me knowing that that will always happen if we go and see you guys. But the reason why I never stopped mom from going, was because every time we were with you guys, was because mom always looked happy. She never faked it like with my dad, she was truly happy."

"My dad was was really happy too whenever she was around or even you. There was never a dull moment with you guys and it was so much fun. But I guess after a while of seeing each other, your dad got so mad. I know that because one day after going to see you guys, once we got back home we got a call. I was the one that answered it and it was your father Jude Heartfilia. He was yelling at me asking me to get my dad on the phone. After I did, there was a lot of yelling between the two of them. Then suddenly after it was over, my dad said we had to pack up. He said that we were moving and I really didn't want that so we got into an argument."

"Why did you guys have to move?"

"My father said that something bad will happen if we didn't. He said I wouldn't understand because I was too young so I stopped pressuring him and left it at that. That night though, I snuck out and went to your place. Do you remember?"

"Yea. You came over to my house and through rocks at my window. I had to climb down the tree to get to you and I remember I fell from it but then you caught me. After that you told everything and then you gave me this necklace." I mention while taking the item from under my shirt. it was two circle rings that were being held together by another chain keeping them together."

"I knew I gave the girl something!"

"Yea.. I've kept this on for as long as I could remember. I didn't really know why I had it and who gave it to me but for some reason I knew it was important so I kept it on. I never took it off, not even once. It doesn't make sense though how we don't remember each other."

"It may not make sense, but I don't care. Because your here with me right now and thats all that matter to me." Natsu states as he tightens his hug around me. "I really missed you Luce. I may have not known the person who I was looking for, but I knew that I missed her. And i'm even more happy that it's you. I'm glad I brought you here."

"Yes, thank you. I really missed you too Natsu.. but.. I don't think I can stay here.."


	12. Chapter 12

_Lucy's P.O.V._

Natsu stared at her wide eyed, leaving his mouth a little gaped. He had a really confused expression on his face. A few moments went by, then Natsu came back to reality and grabbed me by the shoulder. He looked me dead straight into my eyes with a desperate look in them. Then he started shaking me, like he was trying to get me to wake up.

"No Luce you can't leave.. you can't.. we finally found each other! Please don't go I don't want you to!" He yells.

"C-Calm down Natsu.." I quietly say, turning my eyes away from him.

"Luce please.. Stay.. Stay here with me. I can protect you. This time I will protect you no matter what!"

"Only bad things will come to the guilds way if I stay. I don't belong anywhere. I can't."

"Yes you can Lucy!"

"How can I belong somewhere when all I do is bring misfortune to the people who tries to help me!? I can't go anywhere without having something happen to the people around me and I'm so sick of living with this guilt. I need to distance myself from the people, I can't let anyone near me! Whenever I'm happy.. it always gets shattered by something so stupid and it frustrating. I can't let anyone get to close. I can't trust anyone or else they'll backstab me like all the others."

"That's real mean Luce. So your saying that I'm going to backstab you? That's so cold. Of course, sometimes things will get a little too much, but you gotta realize that were all the same, and that we all stumble and fall throughout life. But you can't bear it all alone, we all need someone to be there for us whenever we can't keep ourselves strong and intact. You just have to trust us and allow us to lend you a hand. Stop being so stubborn. Cause that stubbornness could be the end of you."

"N-Natsu that's not what I'm saying..."

"Well you better choose Lucy. Leave or stay. This is all up to you, I told you what I want but that doesn't really matter in this case. It's up to you and you only. You already know that we want you here to stay, quit saying that you have no one. Because we repeatedly told you that we are here for you, and of course you'll have bad luck. Good or bad Lucy, it's inevitable to avoid. You can't run away from it." he says then getting up and turning to leave.

I stared at his disappearing figure as he exits the forest, I stayed there keeping my silence and keeping my gaze to where he left. Tears start rolling down my cheeks and I clenched my fist together. I was so angry with myself.. Now that I think about it, what he said was all true. Ever since I came here, the minute I stepped foot into this city, all they've been doing was trying to be there for me.. they even believed my story and everything...

And all I've been doing was running away.. from the people who tried so hard to help me out in every way they can. They've been trying to be the people that I yearned for.. the people who would care for me and be there when I need it.. and now that I finally had them, I pushed them away. I couldn't take it.

I got up and faced the tree that Natsu was leaning on. My chest hurts so much, I can't tell what I'm feeling. Anger and sadness was mixed together, battling for the feeling to surface first to take action. It was too much that I ended up punching the tree over and over as I screamed my lungs out. After the repeated action towards the poor tree, I sunk down back to the ground and clutched onto myself tightly. I hate mixed emotions..

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

I walked up the stairs towards master office. The guild was pretty much back to normal despite the intrusion this morning. It's not as rowdy as usual, but the signs of laughter and smiles here and there was good enough to put us at ease. Although I still think an explanation will be demanded later. I opened the door to gramps office, there sat a crying Mira and Elfman trying to comfort her. Erza and Gray were sitting quietly with their eyes closed, same goes for master.

They soon noticed me not too long after. Erza quickly stood up and searched the area behind me as if looking for something.

"Where's Lucy?" she asks.

I stayed silent for a few moments, trying to think of a way to explain what happened in the forest.

"I told her off. She's at the forest, maybe."

"Maybe? What do you mean _maybe?!_ And told her off on what!?"

"She was acting selfish and thought only about her self and not remembering what we told her and I just got a little mad.."

"Natsu. She just went through a traumatic experience. Don't go making things worst Natsu come on! Give her a break, we can solve all the other issues later after we figure this one out."

I looked down at my feet. "I know.. but she was leaving and I just couldn't take it.. it was her after all, Luce from childhood.."

Erza sighs. "Go get her you idiot. Hurry before she completely makes up her mind and leaves us."

"Wait, what happened to Lisanna?"

"Don't worry about that right now, we'll tell you what we decided once you bring Lucy back."

"Ok," I then started walking back the door, I was about to open the door knob but then someone slammed it open hard sending me flying back.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Natsu!" a person apologized. I clutched my head to where it aches and opened my eyes just to see Luce in front of me. She had a worried look plastered onto her face, I just smiled.

"No problem!" her face beams to seeing that i'm ok. She helps me up and once I was balanced, I pulled her into a hug. "Did you choose us?" I ask.

She returns the embrace and nods. "Yes, I realized how selfish and inconsiderate I was. So, if you don't mind me staying, i'd be happy.."

"Luce, of course you can stay. Your family and everyone loves you even after just a few days. I don't want you to leave, so please.. stay.. not just with Fairy Tail.. but with me too.."

Lucy stared at the pink headed, as she processed what Natsu had told her, she started to blush madly. Even Erza was as red as her hair.

"W-Well I'll be right outside, call me back in when your done talking." the red headed mentions as she walked out the door.

"Sorry Erza." Lucy apologizes then turns her gaze back at the pink headed who's eyes were still on her. She blushes hard again and squirms around a little embarrassed.

"D-Do you mean stay with you.. in that way?"

He nods, his expression was serious which adds onto her red face. Their was a long pause between the two as Natsu waiting patiently for Lucy's answer. Who knew he was such a gentleman? Moments later, the blonde then takes in a deep breath and look back at the now blushing Natsu. His grip was tight on her, anxious on what the answer is going to be.

Lucy smiled brightly. "Yes, I will stay with you, please take good care of me Natsu."

"Wait really you'll stay!?"

"Y-Yea, wait, did I misunderstand you? Oh god I'm so embarrassed!"

"No no Lucy you didn't misunderstand!" he quickly says and pulls her yet into another tight embrace. "I want you to stay with me Luce, i'm glad you said yes. I promise to protect you and I will keep it."

Lucy starts to tear up. "Thank you Natsu.."

 _ ***Knock Knock***_

The two let go of each other and smiled. They both turn to the door and master comes in with Erza, Gray, Wendy, and the two eldest Strauss siblings following behind him. All of them had a serious expression on their faces while Mira was tearing up and Elfman had a sad look and trying to comfort her.

"We came down to a solution for Lisanna's punishment." master starts. Me and Luce smile drops. "As much as it pains me to do so, Lisanna Strauss, is hereby.. banned from Fairy Tail and is going to the be under watch to make sure she doesn't do anything like this for 6 months."

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

My eyes widen. _Ban? Under watch for 6 months? No that's too much.._ And before I knew it, I was slamming my hands down on master's desk, startling him and the others a bit.

"Hold on! Isn't banning her going a little far? She was here since for so long since she was a child and you guys knew her?! How can you guys just throw her out just like that?"

"Lucy, this is just as hard on us as it is for you but-"

"This was her home for as long as she remember and banning her is just too much master!"

"My dear. It warms my heart to see you caring for Lisanna despite what she did to you, but we are banning her for the sake of our guild mates safety. For you and everyone else. Of course it hurts me to kick my children out but what she did was just too extreme for such a childish thing and if she is going to go so far as to what she did, then it's obvious that we can't trust her with the safety of others. I'm sorry but this needed to be done."

I was totally speechless. I didn't know that her punishment was going to be this bad.. Maybe I should've never come here..

"Lucy." I turned around and the Strauss siblings were facing me. "I am truly sorry for what my sister has done to you. We never knew how terribly dangerous her crush on Natsu was."

"Please don't talk about it. It disgusts me for someone to do that just for a mere feeling." Natsu says with a really disgusted look.

"I'm sorry.. I'm truly sorry Lucy.. Natsu.." Mira sobs. "Like master said, it makes me happy that your worrying about her despite what she did to you, but it'll be ok. Please don't worry." she tries to put on a smile but I can tell it really hurts her.

"Mira.."

"It'll be ok.." she says trying to hold back tears but fails.

I smile. "It will be ok Mira! Because no matter how much the pain is, we'll carry it with you. You don't have to go through this alone."

"Lucy.. Y-Your so kind! Especially after what my cruel little sister did!"

"Yeah, of course it still hurts and I can't forgive her for what she's done, but I can't let that get me down. Besides you have nothing to do with it and you being sad is a different story even though it cuts down to the same reason."

"Even so, she was our little sister and we knew about her mad crush over Natsu. We even notice her acting strangely since before the day you got attack, but even though, we left it alone and paid no mind to it. It's partially our fault for not speaking to her about this, especially since she's still at the stage of adolescence. We really are sorry Lucy."

I watch the two siblings bow in apology, a few moments later, I giggled and smiled and told them it was no problem at all. I guess I'm really good at acting.. because I say I pay no mind to what she has done and say its all alright, but really.. It cuts deep into me. So deep that it forces me to lie. It's true that it's not Mira and Elfmans fault, it's no one really, but.. I just can't over look it.. especially since they didn't use any protection at all..

"Lucy, hey, Lucy!" Natsu calls out to me while waving his hand in front of my face.

"U-Uh yes?" I ask.

"You ok? You were spacing out a little, something wrong?" everyones eyes were on me, the Strauss siblings had a worried expression on their faces while staring at me. I gave them a bright smile hoping that it would make them believe i was alright, and they did, but Natsu was still looking at me with wondering eyes.

"Alright my children, I think we had enough for today. Tomorrow we will announce to the guild what had happen over the past few days, so go home and rest up."

I stiffened at the word "home". So many things happened that I wasn't able to look for a house. As everyone started to leave, I couldn't move. It was like my feet was grounded into the wooden floor. I stared down at them, telling them in my thoughts to move, but sadly it didn't. Natsu soon noticed that I was not following behind them.

"Luce is something wrong?" he asks.

"U-Umm, I-I don't have a place to stay.. would it be ok if I stay in the infirmary till I find my own place..?"

"Nonsense Luce! You can stay with me." Natsu smiles brightly.

"WHAT!?" the whole group shouted in unison, including the master.

"Natsu I forbid this suggestion." Erza states with a death glare.

"Why? I don't see any problem with it. Besides, me and Luce are dating so it's perfectly natural isn't it?"

"Wait hold on! you two are dating!?" gray shockingly asks. The pink headed nods.

"S-Since when did this happen Lucy?" both erza and gray asks while closing in on her.

"I-Its was decided before you all came in here, remember when it was just me and Natsu in the room..?"

"You guys move quickly." the red headed sighs. "But anyways, congratulations. And I guess it is normal for a couple to stay together."

"Wait Erza don't you think it's a bit too soon? Besides they only just stared like half an hour ago and their already staying together! It may be natural but don't you think they should wait?" gray immediately explains trying to change Erza's mind.

"Not at all. I do agree that it's happening so fast but it's not really are decision. In this case it's totally up to them and not us despite our opinions."

"B-But-"

"Mhm." someone declared that it was their turn to talk. We turned around and master had a big smile plastered onto his face.

 _I totally forgot he was here.._. I thought.

"Lucy, Natsu, congratulations. I entrust you her safety Natsu and that you'll protect her at all cost. Make sure, nothing like this ever happens to her again you hear? She may be new, but she's already someone important to us. Please help her heal the scars that she couldn't heal alone, and see through her every "I'm fine" lie and all her fake smiles. Lucy, please do the same for our idiot ok."

We both optioned ourselves properly in front of master.

"Yes master, you have our word!" We said at the same time.

"Alright, I guess we'll have a celebration for the newly couple soon." He smiles.

"A celebration?" I question.

"Yes, whenever a happy occasion happens and is worth celebrating, then we have a celebration. So usually something like this happens, we have one." Erza explains.

"Oh, sounds fun!" I beam.

"Doesn't it!" the pink headed agrees.

I nod. "Hm? Where did Gray go? Wasn't he here a moment ago?"

"That's weird, maybe he left a while ago."

"Oh ok."

 _Gray's P.O.V._

I burst through the back doors of the guild and ran straight into the forest that laid silently behind this stone building, Once I felt like I was alone, I started beating the tree in front of me none stop.

 _Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! He beat me to it! God why does Natsu get the luck but I don't. Lucy, she looked really happy.. I remember that day when I was at an even that was held at her estate. A little girl was crying and I couldn't just stand by and watch her so I went to comfort her. The moon was shining down brightly in the spot where the girl was, it exposed her golden blonde hair that sparkled more beautifully than the stars. I was lost for words and before I knew it, I fell in love at first sight._

 _Her pink frilly dress was covered in mud, we were in the garden after all and it just recently finished raining and muddy puddles were all over. I walked closer to the girl, but before I can completely call out to her, a pink haired boy came rushing to her side. I quickly hid behind the bushes and watch the scene that was being played before my eyes. The girl, she was looking up at the boy in front of her. I can see her big chocolate eyes and I just got lost in them._

 _She was perfect, even though I never talked to her or first time ever seeing her, I was completely hooked onto her. The girl and boy stood up and started walking off. That was the last time I ever saw the two. That is, till now. Natsu joined the guild not too long after I did. Both my parents were killed by bandits and I was left all alone in the woods till I came upon this place. They took me in, in a heartbeat which shocked me but I was really grateful._

 _No one knows the story to what lead the pink headed here. I froze on the spot when he first entered the guild. The memory of that night replayed many times in my head and it angered me, so after that day he joined, I decided to pick a fight with him a declare him my rival for a stupid reason. No one knows the truth is, before we knew it, fighting just became a daily thing for us and if we don't do it, then something will feel off._

 _Right now though, now that Lucy is finally here, the girl that i've been putting myself off for is finally here, I won't give up. Even though the two are already together._

 **Authors Note:**

 **And finished! Thanks guys for waiting on this update. I'm sorry it took so long than usual to post new chapters but a lot has been going on.**

 **Over the next week, I'll be moving to a different place so I'll be putting off writing till then.**

 **Moving isn't the only thing that's taking me so long, it's that I've been running out on ideas so it takes me a while to plan out the whole thing. If you guys have any ideas for how the next chapter should play out, please PM me!**

 **Please review my story and tell me what you think i'd appreciate your feedback!**

 **Well thanks for bearing with the late updates everyone. Till next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Natsu's P.O.V._

A month has passed since the horrible tragedy that overwhelmed the guild and especially their blonde. Everything is slowly going back to normal as time goes by, but of course, there's still some sadness hinted in everyone. I mean who wouldn't be? Someone we knew for so long and trusted with all our might, harmed their own family. It was really shocking. When the announcement was out about Lisanna's banishment and what she's done, an uproar exploded.

It took almost the whole day to make everyone understand the whole ordeal, it was just chaos. Lucy was completely down when the uproar was going on. She kept blaming herself for what happened and it just really pissed me off. I told her off once again and then yelled at the guild for being so insensitive towards Luce. They later apologized and told her it wasn't her fault.. they said it's just that they can't believe that Lisanna would do such a thing. It was just shocking. I don't blame them.

But now, the guild has turned back to it's rowdiness. No one dared mention anything about Lisanna since that day, who would? They knew that a certain pink headed would smash their face if he heard anyone talk about that night incident. People started talking to Luce soon afterwards, and sure enough, she was close friends with everyone. I expected to no less from her, she became friends with me, Erza, Gray, and Wendy in a short amount of time.

Lucy has been all smiles now at the guild. We live together now that were a couple, but no one knows yet besides the group that was there when I said that she could stay with me. We were supposed to announce our relationship on the day that we announced that Lisanna was banned from Fairy Tail, but since the whole uproar exploded, it was just not the right time. We still haven't told them up until now because the mood is just not there and not everyone is not back to their selves.

Every since Luce started staying with me, we shared the memories we had together when we were young. It was real fun, we had many laughs cracked jokes every now and then. She opened up to me about how life was when I moved away, and also when we together, but when her and Layla went home. Life was really hell for her the way she described it. I got really mad at just the thought of how it was like, but i restrained myself and listened intently onto every detail she shared with me because it was important.

Luce thinks that we were fated to be together, since I was her crush back then and she was mine. It may of ended the same either way if I didn't move. But to be honest, i'm actually glad I moved away. The events that happened over the years, it was hard but it made us strong and the way we are today. It made me want Luce more and more and made me want to protect her at all cost. I would've felt the same way if I stayed but it wouldn't of been as strong of a desire as it is now.

To be perfectly straightforward and honest with you, all I can say is that I'm completely in love with Luce. I've always been in love with her, even the moment when I saw her on the hill of magnolia, I had this gut feeling that this girl was something. Something important to me. So then I took her with me and introduced her to Fairy Tail. That day when we went out and free run in the forrest, the smile I saw, gave me a flash back of a memory that felt so familiar.

When she told me about her past and how her father is a snobby rich person, it reminded me of those days when I was still with my dad. The memories came flooding back into me when we were going through Layla's files. I then realized that it was her, the girl i've been searching for for years. I started cheering after we went our separate ways after the file search. I was going to tell Lucy about it all before she went home or the next day at least but then the whole thing happened. So I had to put it off.

Anyways, right now I am heading to the guild with Luce. We decided that if the mood is at least cheerful and it's usual self, we would announce our relationship. I was praying so hard that today will be the day we will announce it because i'm just dying to tell the guild and most of all, show of _my_ Luce.

"U-Um Natsu, why are you grinning so big?" Lucy asks snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh it was nothing, just thinking of how great it will be for me to finally show you off once we tell everyone." I replied.

"H-How can you think of something so embarrassing!" she yells while hiding her blushing face with her hands.

I laugh. "Your so cute when your shy!"

"Natsu stop saying such embarrassing things!" I just laughed even more. She's just too cute for her own good.

"Well anyways lets hurry to the guild! I just really want to tell them," I grabbed her hand and we started running towards the direction of the guild. It took only a few minutes to get there and once we topped in front of the doors, laughter and rowdiness was heard. We both looked at each other with big smiles on our faces and then burst through the big wooden doors.

"We're here everybody!" I shouted. The whole place erupted in cheers for our arrival, it was such an amazing feeling to see everyone back to the way they are, even though I know people are still sad, i'm happy their trying to go on. I turned to Luce to tell her that we should do it now but she was running away back out the door. I ran towards her and grabbed her shirt.

"Mind telling me where your going?"

"N-Natsu lets wait a little longer.."

"Why? You said we will tell them today if the mood is great."

"Yea but I had enough embarrassment for one day!" she pouted.

"Ohhhh," I laughed. "Your shyness will be the death of you Luce. Come on, were going to tell them." I say dragging her back into the guild and then up onto the second floor. We then stood behind the railing that looks out onto the whole first floor of the guild. "Hey everyone I have an announcement!" everyone came to a stop and stared at the me and Luce. When I turned around though, Lucy was trying to leave again. "Get back here." I plainly say and she stiffens then makes her way back with a red face.

She sighs. "Morning."

"What kind of greeting is that?" I chuckled.

"A normal one."

"Well anyways, I have a special announcement for you guys! So about a month ago, you all know that Luce joined the guild. Well, now, she's my girlfriend! And also she turns out to be the girl from my childhood, the one that i've been searching for all this time!" I chuckled and but silence filled the guild. The first sound to be made was Mira collapsing onto the floor, making the glass she was holding shatter onto the floor. Not too long after, the guild cheered and people came running up the stairs straight towards us and showered us with "congratulations".

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

"LUCCCYYYY!" someone yelled from the story below. When I looked back, Mira was running up straight to me and once she came into my reach, she dragged me away into some storage room. The room was dark and when she turned the lights on, most of the girls were already in there, including Erza. "Start talking you. When, what, and how."

"I-I really don't know what you mean Mira.."

"When did you get Natsu, How did you get Natsu, and What did you do to get Natsu."

"A-Actually I really didn't do anything.. the feelings were mutual every since back then.."

"What do you mean back then?"

"Oh yea I forgot you passed out halfway through the announcement. Well Natsu said that i'm the girl he's been looking all for all these years, the one from his childhood."

"SERIOUSLY?! THIS IS SUCH A ROMANTIC STORY!" she squealed making all the girls cringe. "When did this happen?"

"Um, i'm sorry to say this, but the day before the announcement about you know what, that's when it happened. When it was just me and Natsu in the room." I giggled. When my eyes met Mira's, her eyes were sparkling while she had an "awe" expression on her face.

"Hm Hm Hm, did anything hot happen in there?" she smirks.

"MIRAJANE! NOTHING YOUR THINKING EVER HAPPENED NO NO NO!" my face was red and it just kept getting darker and darker the more the girls thought those inappropriate stuff. The naughty questions just kept coming! I finally had enough that I ran out from whatever room I was in and made my way down the stairs, far enough that I can breathe.

"Hey Luc-" I screamed cutting Natsu off.

"Oh it's just you, jeez don't scare me like that." I sighed.

He chuckles. "Sorry about that. Anyways where did you go?"

"Hell." I immediately say, he just laughs even more.

"Well, the announcement went well didn't it? I was a bit worried since there was a dead silence after I mentioned everything."

"Same, I was wondering if they were going to accept us or not."

"Accept us or not, I wouldn't leave you Luce." He smiles his usual toothy grin.

"Why can't I get enough embarrassment for one day!" I say hiding my face with my hands. "B-But, I wouldn't leave you either Natsu."

"Awesome! Now want to go feel free and do some free running in our usual spot?"

"Sure! but this time lets invite Erza and Gray to come along."

"Alright. Now lets see where those two are..." we looked around the guild then spot the two over at the bar chatting with Mira. I sweat drop at the thought of what she might do if I go over there.. so I told Natsu go and ask them to come while I wait over by the door. He nods in agreement and runs over to the two. It looks like the two agreed to come because their walking over to me with Natsu.

My face lit up when the three were beside me. "Ready guys?" I ask, though the only person to nod was Natsu while the other two looked at each other with questioning looks.

"Ready for wha-" they were cut off by us running off to the forest leaving both of them dumbfounded. "God those two, their just made for each other." Erza says rubbing the sides of her forehead.

"Sure." Gray says giving Erza a plain answer. The red head looks over at the raven head who's staring up ahead at the pair. She observes him closely and soon figures out his feeling, though she decides to keep quiet and ask him about it later.

"Anyways lets get going and catch up with the two." She mentions while running ahead.

"Sure." he says again then runs after them.

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

Me and Luce just were nearing the forest that was just up ahead. But, for some reason I have a bad feeling about this. I remember the last time we were here last month, I felt the presence of someone else here. Just like the first time, Lucy felt it too. I know we caught Lisanna who followed us into the forest, but she wasn't it, I could still feel another pair of eyes on us.

We both finally entered the forest. We jumped onto the trees and started swinging from one branch to another. It was almost like the first time when we both first came here. Luce was smiling so bright, I was going to tell her about my feeling but I don't want that beautiful smile to disappear. And besides, we came here to feel free and just get away from everything, I can't ruin it..

"Ahh!" When I turned around, Lucy has slipped and hit another strong branch in the stomach and she's now on the ground clutching hard onto her stomach.

"Lucy!" I called out to her. I rushed over to her side and held her gently in my arms. She winces in pain and her grip onto her stomach just kept getting tighter.

"Natsu! What's wrong!?" Erza yells behind me.

"It's Lucy! She slipped and hits branch in the stomach."

"Is she bleeding!?" Gray asks.

"No, thank goodness though.." we all sighed in relief.

"H-Hey, Natsu.. did you feel it? Those pair of eyes again?.."

"You felt it too Luce?" I asked.

She nods. "Those eyes felt so close to me that it freaked me out and I lost contact with my footing on the tree and ended up messing up. Sorry but I'm fine now, the pain subsided a little."

"Don't push yourself k?.."

"What are you guys talking about?" the raven headed asks.

"Every since we came to this forest, even the first time, me and Luce has been feeling someone watching us. I've looked around before but didn't find a thing. It was just really weird because the presence is so strong that it even made Luce uneasy. It makes me feel on edge too but it was just even more stronger to Luce instead of me."

"Why didn't you guys tell us this before?"

"We didn't want to worry you guys and besides, we weren't too sure ourselves so we wanted to avoid telling you guys something we don't know and then worrying you for nothing."

"It's better to be safe than sorry Natsu. Come on let's go back, I know we just got here but we should report this to master." Erza states.

"Alright, Luce are you ok to stand?"

"I think s-" she fell back to the ground. I quickly ran to her side.

"Here just climb onto my back, i'll carry you back."

"I'm sorry for the trouble.."

"Not a problem." I smiled. Luce got onto my back and then we started walking back to the guild, although, at the corner of my eye I can see someone just standing behind a tree watching us. I didn't bother to aware the others cause we Luce is hurt and she's my first priority. I stopped in my tracks and looked back at the new sleeping Luce.

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to take Lucy home for today. You guys can go and tell master what happened and everything else."

"Should we escort you back? We don't want you to get attack and your vulnerable cause you have to protect Lucy." mentions Erza.

"Yea I think that'd be a good idea." So the three of us changed the route and started heading in the direction of my home. Again, I can see someone following us at the corner of my eye. "Erza, Gray." I called out in a low voice. "Don't turn around, but can you guys see that guy following us from the corner of your eye?" the two shifted their gaze to the side to see a guy in a dirty beige cloak.

"Shall we Gray?" the red headed asks. He nods then the two stops making the person in the cloak stop. The two turned around and immediately charged after the person while I ran towards me and Luce's home. A sound came from Luce and when I turned around, she was awake.

"N-Natsu, what's going..?" she says in a sleepy voice.

 _Sooo cuteeee._ I thought.

"Nothing, were just going home today so you could rest up easily."

"Oh ok. But hey Natsu, thank you for everything.." she says then she shuffled a little then before i knew it, she gave me a kiss on the cheek. My face quickly turned beat red and my mind just exploded from extreme embarrassment. At the same time though, I was so happy. Lucy then laid her head back on my shoulder and was soon fast asleep.

We were now approaching my home. It's sits on top of this small hill all alone in this forest. I really love where it's located, there's not much distraction and noise so it's very peaceful and the nature just makes it even better. Before Luce stayed at my home, it was a complete mess. Although Luce just laughed it off and started cleaning it all up. I helped her out and with throwing things out and rearranging stuff to her liking.

At first, I wasn't sure if I was going to like her style of where she was going to put things and stuff, but it ended up totally awesome. My house looked like a totally different place once it was cleaned up. The kitchen was squeaky clean and everything just sparkled. It was flawless! It was funny when we were cleaning up, Luce almost puked every now and then because of all the rotten food that was just left everywhere and all my dirty clothes.

I almost always slipped when I walked into the kitchen because Luce really scrubbed it well and I kept forgetting that it was wet. From bottom to top, we did not leave anything untouched. So it was _really_ a different place. We were really satisfied with the outcome and so after everything, Luce went out with Mira, Wendy and Erza to go buy clothes since she didn't come with any. Of course at the time, no one knew that we were living together, they just figured she was still staying with Erza.

Once we entered the house, I went into our room and laid luce down on the bed. I gently tucked her in and stared at her beautiful sleeping face then left. I went outside and to a nearby creek near my home. It was not to far, just on the other side of this forest. It's another open field and the creek laid on the hill going down making it look like a small waterfall. Luce and I found this place when we were walking around, I never even thought of exploring this forest till Luce suggested it.

It's now our favorite spot and every time we made back home, we would come here and just relax and watch the sun go down. It's really pretty seeing the sky change colors and how the sun rays just peeks through the clouds that forms on cold nights. We just couldn't get enough of it. It was our spot that only the two of us knows about. It's amazing going into unexplored places and finding all different kinds of nice places.

The sun was almost about to go down. I can see the changes of color in the sky.

 _ ***Rustle Rustle***_

My head immediately shot over to where the sound was. A few more rustle sounds and then came out Luce. Her hair was down and she was wearing a blue hoodie with a pink mini skirt and some reddish pink sandals. God she looks good in anything. She was holding another hoodie which was black that laid over her arm. It was mine. At the same time it looked like she was holding a couple cans, I think it was warm tea.

I sighed. "Don't scare me like that Luce." I say with a toothy grin.

She chuckles. "Sorry." then walks over.

"Are you sure your alright to be walking around?" I ask holding my arms out just in case she falls over.

"Yes I'm fine don't worry. But here." she hands over the black hoodie to me. "It's gonna get a little chilly tonight seeing that the wind is a little cold right now. I also brought us some warms tea just in case we need something to warm us a little more."

"Thanks Luce." I grabbed the sweater from her and slipped it on. Then me and Luce got cozy sitting next to each other while she leans on me and we watch the sun go down. After we chatted and saw the sun go down, it was now night time so we decided to head back. On our way back though and as we got closer to our home, we saw two figures walking towards the door. I soon realized it was Gray and Erza.

"Hey!" I called out to them. The two looked over to us coming out from the woods and rushed over.

"What are you guys doing? Are you alright?" they asked.

"Yes were fine. What's up?"

"We just came by to talk about what happened with master and the guy." says Erza.

"The guy?" Luce questions.

"Oh, you didn't tell her?" asks gray.

"Not yet, I wanted her to rest and just relax for now. I was going to get to it tomorrow."

"Oh then we'll just wait then."

"As long as you tell me soon I can wait." Luce smiles. "But since your here, why don't we go back to the rooftop and look at the stars? I hear their going to be clear tonight so the stars will be very clear to see!" she mentions happily.

"That sounds nice." Erza agrees.

"Alright." gray agrees too.

"Ok well I'll get you two sweaters, it's gonna be chilly tonight so come in!" we all followed our favorite blonde inside. Luce disappears behind our bedroom door.

"Your house changed _a lot_ Natsu. Wasn't this a pig pen before?" Gray teases.

" _Shut it_ ice queen. And yes it did change a lot. When Luce moved in, the first thing we did was clean it spotless. We also rearranged stuff so now it's like this."

"Amazing how she can turn a pigs pen into a whole different world."

"Are you picking a fight with me _Gray!?_ "

"You wanna go flame brain!?"

"Hell ya!"

"Boys!" Erza scolded. The two coward behind the couch. Not too long after, luce came skipping into the living room and handed Erza and red hoodie with the Fairy Tail symbol on it and Gray a dark navy blue hoodie.

"Sorry erza, my sweaters are all too small so I hope Natsu's clothes are fine.."

"It ok Lucy." she then puts it on.

"I have to wear ash brains clothes?" Gray says in disgusts.

"Deal with it bud." Natsu spats.

Luce laughs. "Come on guys! The sky is as clear as polished glass!" She says then running outside and onto the side of the house that has a ladder. She rushed up the ladder and went into her favorite spot which is beside the chimney. The rest followed Lucy and lined up beside each other. The stared at the sky in awe and they chatted the night away which of course involved a few brawls between natsu and gray making them fall off the roof due to being unbalanced. The group laughed and happily stayed over the night without getting a wink of sleep.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 **And done! Alright I know I said I'd be putting off writing till I finished with moving but I still have free time till then so here's another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **I'd like to give a shout out to CanadianOtaku13 for giving me an idea to making this chapter better! Her idea is what really got me going on the ending of this chapter.**

 **I might do another chapter before things start getting hectic around here. But anyways thank you all for your support as always!**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think :) And also again I'm low on ideas so if you have any ideas for the next chapter, please PM me.**

 **Alright till the next chapter! XD**


	14. Chapter 14

Lucy's P.O.V.

The next day, I woke up in the living room in me and Natsu's house. I took a look around and i noticed I was sleeping on the table, while Natsu and gray were sleeping on each other on the ground and Erza was on the couch. I smiled at the sight, we had a lot of fun besides Natsu and Gray going crazy and having brawls every few minutes. We all must of slept without noticing. My face then turned serious.

I got up and went into my bedroom and changed into a fresh pair of clothes. It consisted of a black shirt with pink jeans that was held up with my usual brown belt and some black combat boots with my hair in curls from the middle down. I then walked out of the house and into the woods. I stopped midway into the forest and started to tear up. I punched the tree nearest to me over and over again that it made the tree snap and fall over.

He's found me. I swear I can't ever get away. I'm so tired of this.. Why can't you leave me alone? I'm so tired of being a toy in his eyes and nothing more.. The thoughts got to me that my chest started to hurt a lot, I fell to my knees and clutch hard onto my chest while tears kept pouring out. I was so mad, it was only a matter of time before he would come and get me and things would start to get so messed up.

I couldn't stop the tears from coming out, my eyes were hurting from shutting them tight to try and keep them from pouring out, but it was pointless. I knew it was only a matter of time before he found me but finding me this fast.. I just didn't know what to make of it. They guy that Erza and Gray ambushed yesterday was one of my fathers henchman. Yeah that's right, I knew what happened, but I was just in a lot of pain to speak up at the time. There's another one here though, the guy that followed us here yesterday was just a diversion to let the other guy come find me. Their plan worked, and right now I can feel the gaze of that guy on me.

I was about to call out to the guy but then I heard footsteps behind me.. I quickly shot my head in the direction of where the sound came from but before I knew it, a pair of strong arms were around me. It was my pink headed..

"Why are you crying Luce?" he asks. "Why are you out here... crying alone..?"

"I didn't think you'd come so fast.."

"Of course I'd notice you weren't there Luce, now tell me, why are you crying alone?.."

"I-I'm sorry.. It's a habit.."

"A habit?"

"I was always alone back home, so whenever my dad those terrible stuff, I never had anyone to lean on.. I would just go to a place where no one is and cry alone, it's a hard habit to break.."

"Please do your best to break that habit luce, because you have us now. You have me. I'm here for you when you need it so please, there's no need to break down all by yourself."

"I know i-i'm sorry.. I-I'll do my best!.." I say as I sobbed into his shirt. He stroked my hair to try and calm me down as he hushed me with soothing words.

I would go to you guys.. but I don't know if I should.. Is it really ok to go to a person and have them comfort you? I don't know but I just think that other people find it... bothersome.. I thought.

"You know Natsu.. you don't have to feel obligated to comfort me.."

"What are you talking about Luce? I'm here comforting you because I want to. If i didn't want to, I would've just walked back home. Look Lucy, I told you to come you to come to us because we want to help you. No one has to go through pain on their own, that's why we want you to come to us and not just go off on your own and cry. when I tell you something luce, I mean it. I wouldn't lie about things like these."

"Natsu.." More tears started running down my face. I dived my face back into Natsu's shirt and sobbed more.

"Hey why don't today we take a day off and just relax today. Yesterday didn't go so well so why don't we take this day to just relax inside?"

I looked up at him, his face was beaming from his toothy grin that always brightened up my day. I nodded to the idea and smiled a little. I looked back from the corner of my eye and see the guy standing there looking ready to charge, I too was on guard. Instead though, he turned around and disappeared.

"Hm? Is something wrong Luce? You look tense."

I shook my head. "No, nothings wrong."

"Ok. Well then lets head back. I'll clean up this mess later whenever we can." Natsu stands up and then holds a hand out to me to help me up. I took his hand and he pulled me up resulting in me flying towards him pushing him back a little. "You alright?"

"Yes i'm fine. And I-I'm sorry for the trouble.. I just needed to let out some steam.."

"It's ok! I totally get needing to let out some feelings by doing something like this."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" he smiled.

"O-Ok" I turned around and started heading back to the house. At the corner of my eye, I can see the guy watching me as I go then he turned around and disappeared too.

As I walked into the the house, everyone was already gone, they must've of went to the guild already. Natsu closed the door behind him and headed into the bedroom. He soon came out with a big fluffy blanket and several pillows and threw it back onto the ground. He moved the coffee table away onto the side and settled the blanket onto the carpet that laid in front of the couch and T.V. He then randomly put put the pillows on the blanket and told me to lay down. I did as told and laid down.

"Here just watch some t.v. for now, I'll go get some movies to watch from the guild!" he said with a cheeky grin and then leaves. He locks the door behind him and once he was out of sight, I sighed.

 _I can't think straight anymore. Everything is just so messy, my mind is in a big frenzy.. I can't deal with anything anymore, should I tell Natsu about the man I saw out in the woods? No, I shouldn't.. He's done enough for me.. You know, I think the only reason I haven't fallen apart.. is because Natsu is with me. And if he wasn't here like he is now, I don't think I'd be smiling and having fun if it wasn't for him._

I got up from the blankets and walked around. Weird, I've been in this house for a month but I never really looked around that much. I'm rearranged everything but theirs still a lot of stuff in here that I don't even know what it is. As I walked down the hallway going to our room, I noticed this bulletin board that hung on the wall by our bedroom door. I walked up to it and noticed it was pictures. But not just any pictures, it was photo's of everyone when they were young.. most of the photo's though.. are with Natsu and Lisanna.

Tightens.. Feels like I can't breathe.. It hurts.. _What is this feeling?_ I took a several steps back till my back hits against the wall and I slid down. _Why am I panicking over some photos? It's so stupid. But still.. I can't help but feel... jealous? Is this what jealousy feel? I felt many emotions before but jealousy never showed up, I never even thought about that feeling.. Is it really jealousy? Or is it... the feeling of betrayal?_

I tried to calm myself down by taking deep breaths. I did my best to stand up, and somehow I managed, but my legs were still a little wobbly. I looked back once more at the several photos of Natsu and Lisanna, and as soon as I do, my frown deepens and my chest tightens even more. There was a window that took up most of the wall at the end of the hallway, right next to our bedroom door. When I turned my head to look out of it, there was a shadow like figure lingering on the outside just watching me...

It took me a while to process the dark figure watching me, and once I realize it.. my eyes went wide and I screamed falling back again on my butt..

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

Flashback:

When I walked into the guild to get the movies downstairs that was stored in the library, everyone came to me and jumped me with questions. They were all worried about Lucy so they kept asking me how she was. That scene really put a smile on my face, because now, Lucy isn't alone, she has all these people worrying about her. Once I calmed everyone down, they went back to their usual business and the guild was back to the usual rowdiness.

I was about to go downstairs but once again, I was stopped from doing so. Master has called me from above and when I looked up, his facial expression was dead serious. I turned around and headed upstairs, and when I entered gramps office, Erza and Gray was there, and so was the man they ambushed.

"We finally got an explanation out of him." the red headed started.

"Oh? So mind telling me why your following _my_ Lucy?" I asked the guy while getting all up in his face. The guy sweat dropped at the sight of a "tell me or get beaten up to a pulp" Natsu.

"W-We were sent here by master Jude Heartfilia to retrieve his run away daughter that he soon found out laid low in Magnolia city. He would've of came here himself to get her, but he said he can't do that."

"And why's that?"

"I don't know, all he said was that some history and some people were here that he can't stand to see or remember again. I-I swear that's all he told us."

"Us? Wait so your not the only one that came here to get Lucy!?" I yelled. Everyone started getting on their guard at this.

"Where's is the other one hiding?" Master asks as he tried to remain calm.

"I-I don't know I was told to just tail Lucy at the east forest of Magnolia.. He didn't tell me what he was going to do. The last time I saw him was before you guys ambushed me, he said to follow you guys on your way back to wherever you were going. B-But then you guys ambushed me so I think the mission failed and he probably retreated.."

"You _better_ be telling us the truth or else you better have a final wish prepared. And if you ever go near Luce again, same thing you _better_ have a final wish prepared." I threaten while tugging at his shirt.

"Y-Yes sir!" he quickly responded in fear.

"Alright now excuse me, I just came here to get some movies so I'll be on my way now."

"Ok, we'll keep you informed just in case we find out anymore information." Gray mentions before the the pink headed leaves.

"Thanks!" then I left.

END OF FLASHBACK

Now I'm on my way back from the guild. I picked out some romance movies since I know Lucy loves those kinds of stuff. I laugh at the thought of how cute she'll look when she sees me with them, her eyes will be sparkling with thanks and it was just too cute. I approached the house, and as I unlocked the door, I slammed it opened expecting a little shriek and something to come flying my way since Luce hates it when I do that, but instead, I was met with a loud piercing scream that came from the hallway where our room is.

"Lucy!" I shouted as I ran over to where her scream was heard. Once I got to the scene, I found the window shattered into pieces of glass all over the floor and saw Lucy all beaten while bleeding as she was dragged away by a shadow like figure. "Hey get back here with her!" I yelled out to the thing as it flew away into the forest, but before he was completely gone, the shadow figure turned to face me and gave me an evil smirk which pissed the hell off me.

 _ ***SLAM***_

"Natsu we got more information on the other guy!" Gray shouted. I ran to them with an angry yet sad look.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Erza questioned.

"Were too late.."

"What do you mean we're too late?!" the two looked around.

"Where's Lucy Natsu." I stayed silent for a bit. Then, I turned around and walked towards the hallway where I last saw Luce and motioned them to follow me, and they did. The two stared at the window, their bangs were covering their eyes, but you can sense the furious aura around them. I too, was on the verge of destroying something. Maybe I am, but I won't destroy something, I'll destroy someone. Without a word, the three of us quickly dashed out of my house and towards the guild.

I slammed the guild doors open and caught the attention of our guild mates making their heads turn our direction. We headed straight upstairs and up to masters office. There, the guy that told us the information was still on the ground and gramps was on his chair looking at us with a confused expression.

"Something wrong my dears?" he asks.

"Lucy was taken." I stated.

"So the mission was a success then?" the guy sighed. With that, I punched him. The guy groaned as he laid on the ground wishing he could hold his cheek that has been hurt. Right now, I can't stand myself, not me, not anyone. The image of Lucy all beaten up and bleeding kept replaying in my mind and it made my blood boil with anger. I couldn't stand it that, I couldn't hold it in. I punched the wall right next to me startling everyone in the room. I made a hole in the wall, but that wasn't enough to satisfy my rage.

"Natsu. I know your furio-"

"Furious!? Furious doesn't even begin to explain how I feel! You have no idea how much I hate myself right now! I am so pissed that I don't even know how to channel this out! That hole in the wall isn't close enough to satisfying this terrifying rage in me!Master I made her a promise that I wouldn't let anything else hurt her I promised that nothing would take her away I promised that she will not go back to that monstrous man and look what happened!"

Everyone was so shocked and lost for words at the pink headed out burst. The poor guy was on the verge of tears and to see him in this state, it was just heart breaking to all of them because they've never seen him like this and seeing it as their first, it's just hard to take it in.

"Master, I'm going to their estate. I don't care what happens, I'm going."

"I wasn't going to stop you my boy. But, seeing as Layla was special to me and was like a daughter of mine, I'm going to."

"W-What?! Master your going?!" the red headed asked in shock. The other two also had surprising looks on their faces.

"E-Excuse me.." the guy on the floor called out. Our gaze from the master turned towards his direction and the guy finches a little worried that they might do something. "M-May I come too? I knew Miss Lucy since childhood a-and I just want to help out too.."

"How do we know your not lying and just trying to get away?"

"I have a picture in my pocket! P-Please take a look!" he pleaded. We all looked at each other, then nodded. I took a few steps closer to the guy and kneeled down to his level. I reach into his pocket and pulled out a paper like item. It was a photo, that had a happy smiling Luce while a boy had his arm around her and the other hand showed a peace sign. I kind of got a little jealous over the photo, but I didn't really care about it because Luce was mine now.

I put the picture back into his pocket and stood up. "He's telling the truth. It's ok, he can come along." They all nodded and Erza went to the guy and cut his ropes that was restraining his arms. "But let me ask you this, if you were a friend of Luce, why were you on the plan of kidnapping her?"

The guy sighed and looked down. "Lucy.. has forgotten about me. When we would meet face to face, she would totally act like we're complete strangers, but on the other hand, I always been watching over her. I know it sounds creepy, but she's like a little sister to me and I always watch her to make sure she is safe. When I found out that Lucy has ran away, I was worried that something might happen to her and so I thought bringing her back to the estate was the best thing to do."

"You do know there's more to Lucy's reason for leaving than you think right?"

"Yes I do know, now. After watching Lucy for the past month, I realize that her leaving that house was the best thing for her. Every since she found you guys, she's smiled and laughed way more than she did when she was back home. She's more brighter and her eyes is so full of life, so much fuller. When we were back home and we were together, she would smile brightly, but I could tell that she was unhappy because her eyes were so empty. When was still with us, Lucy's spirit was always genuine and so real, but right when she died, Lucy was always distant and much more... Sad? No, sad doesn't even begin to describe what she felt."

"Your really observant... um?"

"Sorry, it's Loke."

"Right."

"Yes, when I say I watched over her, I really do mean I _watch_ over her. She's just really important to me just as much as Miss Layla was. She... she was just a really graceful women who made us all feel like family, servant or not. The way Lucy was after Layla past away, is just how Layla was when she was alive. Sad, and distant. The only time when I saw Layla really and truly happy, was when she was with you mister pink headed."

I clenched my fist. "It's Natsu, idiot." I spat.

Loke chuckles. "Right. Layla was happy when she was with you, and this other guy that was there. I think his name was Mister Igneel?"

"Yea that was my father. Layla and Igneel were really close."

"Ah. Well I can see why she would be happy. You too Natsu, you truly made Lucy happy back then. Right after you left, Lucy was really depressed, so was Layla. I tried my best to help Lucy be cheerful, but it was never how it was like when she was with you. She would self consciously speak of you, but once she realizes that she was talking about you, she would go back to being depressed. Again, Layla did the same. Secretly going off to see the two of you became a daily thing that they got used to and so of course you'd expect these kind of things to happen. The two of them would get really sad, that they don't ever dare to say both of your names."

"Wow... that's probably how Lucy didn't recognize me when we first met each other, especially considering that she has good memory."

"Yes, so please I beg you, please let me help you guys. I know you have your reasons for trying to keep Lucy away from the house, considering the fact that you called a monstrous man."

"Because he is a monstrous man!" the three teammates yelled.

"I-I can now see that there's more to the story than I know."

"That's what I said.." I sighed.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you guys. I really am. But that other guy I was with, he does not understand. You see, the reward goes out to anyone including his own staff if they ever caught the run away Lucy Heartfilia. So even some of my fellow staff gone mad cause they greed for money, the guy that took Lucy is one of them. He's even more dangerous because he's a dark magic user."

"All the more reason for me to go." master mentions.

"Well I don't care what kind of guy he is or how bad he is, all I know is that I am going to beat him to a pulp for taking my Luce and for underestimating me." Natsu says while getting fired up.

"Same here, I'm also going to beat her father for doing all those disgusting, nasty, horrific things to Lucy." Gray mentions while he had an evil smirk and cracked his knuckles.

"I'm with you Gray." the red headed agrees with an evil aura around her.

"Um.. may I ask what disgusting and nasty things Mr. Heartfilia did to Lucy?" the 3 looked at each other and facial expressions turned deadly. Loke kind of regrets asking, fearing for his life that is.

"You really wanna know?" Natsu looked down on him with his death gaze. Loke swallowed and held onto his pride and nodded.

"Ok." Natsu summarized the whole story of Lucy and what her father did. It only took about 10-15 minutes to get through the whole thing, because of some interruptions.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" Loke shouts at nothing in particular.

"I'm with you too." all the three was ready to kill anything. Their expression shows no mercy to anything that will get in their way of getting the chance to beat Lucy's father.

"Now now kids, we are definitely not killing anyone. Remember who we're going up against, it's the richest guy in all of Fiore. As much as I want to heath the life out of him for what he did to Lucy and Layla, we can't do that. For now, let's focus on getting Lucy back and ask questions last after we corner him. We wasted enough time ok, ow brats lets go and get Lucy before anything else happens to her!" master shouts and all 5 of them runs out the room and out to rescue their precious blonde.

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 **And done! Sorry for the very late update guys! I just kept getting sidetracked and just couldn't concentrate I'm really sorry!**

 **But anyways, I am moving this week so it's going to be busy so I don't think I'll have time to do another chapter after this. I tried to make this chapter long so it would kind of settle things a little while I am away. Sadly, I won't have internet for while because you know when you move into another house it takes a while to get internet again because of all the registering and installing just takes time so it's going to be a while! :'(**

 **I really hope you guys like this chapter I did my best especially with how low I am with ideas! So please PM me ideas for how the next chapter should play out and I will incorporate them in the upcoming chapter. I will continue writing and as soon as I get internet, I will look into all your ideas and start writing it all out and post it as soon as I can.**

 **Alright that's it for now I am going to miss you guys but I will be back! Thank you for your support as always guys! Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. X)**

 **Ok, till next time guys! Let's hope it won't be that long!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Lucy's P.O.V**

 _Ugh.. my body feels so heavy.. I'm so cold, it feels like it's very windy.. My head is pounding.._

I start to regain my conscious. It took a while for me to realize where I am. Panic starts to rise as I realize that I am not on the ground... but floating in the air under someones arm. I start kicking and squirming under the persons grasp and he struggled to keep me restrained.

"Keep still!" the guy yelled and punched me in the gut. I coughed and my face churned in pain as my body was held tighter under the guys grasp.

"I-I will not keep still until I am away from you!" I yelled back as I fought even more, I then bit the guys arm. He screeches in pain as my teeth bit through a bit of his flesh and starts to bleed. He releases me due to pain of my actions, then I realized that that, wasn't such a great idea, for I am still in the air... above ground... I screamed as I fell from the sky and into a forest. I caught onto a branch that sadly was not strong enough and snapped, making me fall onto my back.

I moaned in pain as I sat up slowly and backed up a little. I sat myself back gently onto a tree as I try to catch up with the events that just happened. I can taste a little blood from when I bit the mans arm. I gagged as to how disgusting the taste of blood was. It did not taste great at all. I looked at myself, seeing as to how lucky I am to still be alive after that fall. The trees cushioned my fall making it a little softer, plus the branch. I noticed how much bruises I have on my body from when that guy beat me up back at the house.

 _Ouch._ I thought to myself. There was a sudden sharp pain that ran across my stomach as I moved a little bit. I lifted my shirt to see a huge purple bruise covering up most of the left side of my stomach. _Ugh how ugly, it's huge! I wish Natsu was here... I hope he comes soon... I'm so scared..._

I slapped myself. _Snap out of it Lucy! This is no time to feel scared you need to figure out a way to get away from that man! Although... In my current situation I can't move much... but I have to try at least!_

I slowly got up, using the tree as support. I winced and almost screamed from how much pain I'm in, but I bit my lips shut. Tears started to form at corners of my eyes as I finally stood up straight and the pain intensifies. I start moving forward towards the opposite direction of where I was being taken.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA!" the man yelled from somewhere within the forest.

I quicken my pace, crying at the incredible amount of pain in my stomach. I start running, quicker and quicker, now doing what I do best. Free running. Jumping from tree to tree, I flinch every time my feet lands on a tree from the bruises that were made on me not too long ago. The guys presence grows stronger behind me. I'm so slow due to all this pain on my body.

Then ... before I knew it, a knife was thrown at me... slashing through the other side of my stomach from where the huge bruise is. I fall onto the ground, not even able to scream out my pain for it was too much. I looked below me, staring at the sharped object that had pierced threw my body. I lifted up my arm towards the object and held it. Taking a deep breath, I pulled out the knife as I screamed and cried. I let the object fall beside me as my arm fell. I don't any strength left.

 _Is this it? Am I going to lay here and... die? I wonder why I'm so afraid of dying now, I was always okay with losing my life. I didn't care. I would've been so happy if my life ended. But why now? Why am I thinking... that I don't want to die this time?..._

As I thought these stuff, a picture of Natsu popped into my head. Another picture of the whole group... the whole guild...master... and... mama...

Tears streamed down the side of my face. My thoughts were interrupted as the man who had me, came up right beside me and looked down at me.

"Now look at this. This is pathetic, Miss Lucy." the guy chuckled. "We could've avoided this whole ordeal if you just kept still and let me take you. Look what you made me have to do." the guy said smirking evilly down at me.

"I-I never did like you... Lyon..." I said with little strength.

"Hmph. The feelings mutual." He laughed.

"Why are you doing this..."

"For the pay of course. Do you know how much your father put out there for the reward for getting you home, his run away daughter?" He replies. "Plus, for a little revenge from a certain someone you know, and who I do not like."

I laughed. "This again."

"Excuse me?" Lyon says.

"I'm so tired of getting involved in stuff... that has nothing to do with me. Revenge from someone I know? Hmph. Ridiculous." I say blankly.

"Well then." he sighs. "Anyways, shall we get going?" he walks closer to me and bends down.

"What's the point." Lyon stops midway from where he was going to pick me up. "I'm going to bleed to death in just a little while. I won't even make it to the manor."

"So? I'm still bringing you back for the pay. _Dead_ or _Alive"_ he responds.

Lyon reaches for me again. Seeing his hands come towards me... raises panic in my chest. I started breathing heavily and my eyes widened with fear.

"DON"T TOUCH ME!" I screamed and before I knew it, I slashed Lyon on the side of his chest with the knife that was laying right beside me. Lyon shouts in pain as the slash was so long and deep, blood was spilling out of him like crazy. I backed away forgetting about my pain and wound. I was met with a tree behind my back jumping a little in surprising thinking it was another person. I looked at my hands that were covered in blood and dropped the knife. I looked at myself in horror at what I've just done. Lyon has fainted from the amount of blood loss and pain. My body was shaking uncontrollably.

"L-LYON!" I screamed. I made my way over to him as quick as possible. I flipped him over to the where he is now facing me.

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

We are running towards the direction where the I saw the man fled to. My mind was filled with so much anger and frustration that I stumbled here and there because of my lack of concentration.

"Natsu." Erza comes up running beside me. "Calm down. We are going to get her back. I know you are filled with guilt of leaving her alone, but it's not your fault."

I stayed silent.

"ANSWER ME GOD DAMMIT!" She says while punching me in the head. "Tch. And here I am trying to reassure you."

"Sorry. Its just... easier said than done. Not to worry... I mean."

"I know. But we're all worried about her Natsu.. Just remember, Lucy is also strong. She won't go down without a fight. We'll get her. I promise you that."

I smiled. "Thanks Erza."

We all continued our run towards the direction of where Lucy is.

 _Something is worrying me though, but I don't know what it is. All I need to do is hurry my ass up. Lucy... Please be okay... Please, don't be angry with me..._

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"Lyon!" I shouted. I looked down at the unconscious man before me. "Wake up! Wake up! Please wake up!" I yelled.

The bleeding wasn't stopping. I looked around to find something to stop it, but when I found nothing, I looked at my shirt. I tore a long piece of cloth from it and covered the wound while putting pressure on it. The bleeding was so much that it wasn't stopping.

"Lyon wake up please... stay with me..." I pleaded while tears poured out of my eyes. I felt a little movement under me. Lyon was waking up.

"L-Lucy?..." he askes a little confused.

"Lyon stay with me! Please don't die..."

"But why?" his voice was so soft and weak. "I hurt you... I tried to bring you back... to the one place you despised the most..."

"I don't care! I don't wish death upon anyone, especially one by me! Please! Stay with me don't go!"

He smiled. "That makes me happy to hear you say that... do you remember... when we used to play together... at the house... you, me, and loke... it was so much fun..."

"Yes I remember! Please don't leave me!..." Tears were coming down my face like waterfalls.

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't protect you then from your father... I'm sorry I was mean to you just now... I'm sorry for hurting you..."

"It's ok! I don't care just live! Lyon!" I begged, I put more pressure on the wound.

He smiled. "We had so much fun... Please stay happy... Always smile... like you used to..." Lyon's eyes were slowly closing.

My eyes widen as more tears fell from them. "LYON!"

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

We all stop. We all turned towards the direction of where the sound came from, towards a forest that we were near.

"Did you guys hear that?" Gray asks.

"Yes, it sounded like... Lucy!" Erza exclaims.

"Come on you brats!" master yells running towards the forest.

My feet stood it's ground. I clenched my first in fear and anger. I can smell... Lucy's blood. As for that, I ran. I ran past the whole group, running with all my strength and energy.

"Natsu! Where are you going!? Wait up!"

I ignored my groups call and kept running and running. I won't stop till I get to her.

 _Lucy you better be ok. Lucy!_

I ran for a few more minutes and as I got closer and closer, the scent of Lucy's blood grew stronger and stronger making my fear grow as well. I stumbled over a stray branch, but got up as quickly as I fell down. Then finally, I came across two bodies. The guy who took Lucy was laying on the ground with a big slash wound across his chest. Next to him... laid Lucy who was too, unconscious. My feet was glued to the ground and so were my eyes, but on Lucy. I feared.. that if I go over there... Lucy will... She'll be...

"Natsu!" called Erza from the back of me. "Why are you stopped here you should b-" Her attention turned towards the two bodies laid on the ground that were a little ways in front of us. Gray stood there right beside me with his eyes full of terror.

"L-Lucy!" Erza shouts as she runs over to her side. She slowly turns lucy around to face her but she was unconscious. Erza saw the blood stain on lucy's shirt that came with a deep gash that was slightly being shown from a torn part of her shirt. Her eyes were wide with shock and horror.

"You brats snap out of it!" Master yells. "Hurry up and lets bring them back to the guild. Gray you go get the other person." he ordered. And as much as Gray wanted to just leave the man to die, masters orders are absolute. So he went over, and got the man on his back.

Behind all of them, was Loke, who stood frozen in his place, at the sight of his two best friends, on the verge of death... He could not believe this sight he has seen.

All of them start making their way back to the guild as quick as possible. On the other hand, someone was not happy at all with the plan failing. The person turned towards the opposite direction and made their way back to the Heartfilia estate.

 **Unknown's P.O.V**

The person made their way into the Heartfilia manor. They went upstairs and down a few halls and then came upon two dark coffee colored doors.

 ***** ** _Knock Knock*_**

"Come in."

The person made their way in, closing the doors quietly behind them.

"So? How did the mission go?" asks the boss. The person got down on both legs and bowed.

"Forgive me, Jude-sama. The mission was a fail. Loke was found out and interrogated. Lyon captured Lucy but has fallen midway here. He may be dead after what happen." the person explained.

"WHAT?!" Jude yelled. "You mean two of my best men were taken down by some filthily peasants!? This your fault! Your stupid idea made me loose some good men who now I don't how to replace!"

"Please forgive me I'll do better to retrieve her."

"Tch. I'm not going to risk and waste more of my men. From here on, your going to do the retrieving. Feel free to find your own men to help you, however. If I don't get her within the month, you just wait and see what happens." Jude threatens.

"Yes sir."

"Your dismissed."

The person leaves the room quietly. They had a very evil look on their face.

 _You will pay, Lucy Heartfilia._

 _ **Back at the Guild...**_

The doors slams open, making everyones attention turn towards the front of the building.

"WENDY WE NEED YOU! shouts Natsu. "YOU TOO MIRA AND LEVY!"

The group made it's way straight to the infirmary with a trail of blood flowing right behind them. The guild mates followed the injured after them, but being pushed out and away from the infirmary not too long afterwards.

"Alright my children." started the master hushing everyone up. "Get a rag and clean this up. I'll tell you everything once the matter has calmed down."

So to everyones dismay, they all went back to their seats while a few other people got a rag and cleaned up the trail of blood.

In the infirmary, Wendy, Levy, and Mira worked endlessly to help and assist the young poor blonde and the lyon. It took 6 hours for both to get fixed up and treated. Once finished, the three girls passed out, exhausted from the hard work they've done. So were everyone else who was asleep since a few hours ago. Not Natsu though, he's staying up right beside Lucy, holding her hand in his.

3 days later, neither both Lucy or Lyon has shown any signs of waking. Both of them have lost huge amounts of blood due to their injuries, especially Lyon. They're not certain if he's going to wake up. Lucy on the other hand, should wake up despite her wound. Natsu hasn't left her side since the day she was brought into the infirmary. Mira has been bringing Natsu some food while Erza brings him a change of clothes. Natsu won't leave Lucy, not again.

Another few days has past, and neither Lucy or Lyon has woken up. The guild finally convinced Natsu to at least go home and take a shower and rejuvenate a little bit. Ever since Lucy wouldn't wake up, Natsu hasn't been himself. He hasn't been laughing or smiling or eating Mira's special food menu that she made just for Natsu that he can only have twice every week.

Natsu made his way back to the guild, unhappy that he went home alone. It didn't feel like home without Lucy there. It just made him more sad. As Natsu entered the guild, he was welcome with hey's and hi's here and there and all he did was gave them a little wave, but never smiled or said a hi back. It left everyone sad seeing that their pink headed salamander wasn't himself. As Natsu opened the infirmary door, his dear Lucy was still laying in bed unconscious. He sighed disappointedly. He made his way over to usual spot where he sat and waited for his beloved blonde to awaken.

Later that night, Natsu has fallen asleep right beside Lucy.

The blonde twitched. She moaned quietly as she was slowly starting to wake up. Her eyes opened slowly, looking at the dark ceiling before her. She took her time for her mind to wake up before moving. Then a few minutes later, she starts feeling pain. She slowly sat up and was about to touch the spot where the pain was coming from until her hand was held down by something. Or someone. She looked down to her side, and saw her pink headed love asleep while holding her hand tightly. Lucy smiled at the sight. Her Natsu is still with her. Lucy leaned down towards Natsu, and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." she whispers.

The pink headed moans and his eyes slowly fluttered open. As his vision got clearer and realized that his Lucy was right in front of him, he immediately without warning sat up, bumping their heads onto each other.

"Ouch!" they both said in unison while rubbing the their heads.

The two looked at each. Natsu still not sure if he was dreaming or not, he studied her a bit longer. Lucy notices his uncertainty and giggles lightly.

She smiles brightly at her lover. "I'm back."

Natsu then moved closer to Lucy and pulled her into a gentle but strong hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" He says while sobbing into her shoulder.

 _I guess even men can cry when they need to._ Lucy thought. She smiled as she held Natsu tight and cried as well. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long."

Natsu pulled back and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Lucy... I-I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry I left you alone and let you get hurt again! I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise! I'm so so so sorry!" he cried while hunching over in front of Lucy.

"Natsu..." I placed my hand under his chin, and lifted his face to look at mine. "It's ok, I don't blame you for anything. It's not your fault. So please, do not blame yourself for anything that has happened. Natsu..." I smiled with tears streaming down my face. "I love you."

Natsu jaw dropped a little with no words coming out. He whimpered lightly and pulled me into yet another tight embrace. "I love you too Lucy! I love you so much!" He cried.

We both held each other for quite a while, not wanting to let go.

A few moments later, we finally ill apart.

"Hey natsu, how about this time we really stay home tomorrow. We don't need to get anything, just stay home together and be with each other." Lucy asked.

Natsu thought about it for a second, then smiled his signature toothy grin. "Sounds great!"

We both smiled and laughed. Then, ended the night with a sweet kiss and went to sleep together.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Chapter 15 finally!**

 **I'm so so sorry that I haven't uploaded in over a year! There was so many things that happened over the year that kept me from doing another for a really long time. Thank you guys for being patient! I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I'll try and do more story update over this Winter break. If not, then it might take a while for me to upload again. I'm sorry I'll try my best!**

 **Please like or leave a review of what you thought, feedback is really appreciated!**

 **Till next time! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Natsu's P.O.V**

When I woke up in the morning, I looked to my left and there laid my beautiful blonde partner. She was so beautiful as ever, her bright blonde locks shined as bright as the sun. I looked up, thanking god that I ended up finding such a wonderful person. I promised to keep her safe and treasure her forever.

I got up from the bed, looking at my Lucy sleeping soundly and smiled. I walked over and to the drawers that laid against the wall and put on a fresh pair of clothing. I thought as I was getting ready for a new day. The events that has happened in the short of time, made me disappointed in myself. I promised Lucy over and over after every time she got hurt that i'd protect but... I've always failed...

Anger started to rise in my chest and I get the urge to hit something, but I restrained myself. I looked back at the still sleeping Lucy, then I remembered we have another guest in the room. I went over to the still unidentified man that laid unconscious on a bed that was a little ways from where Lucy laid. I studied him for a few minutes, then looking back at Lucy, then back at him, thinking to myself.

 _Lucy knows this guy for sure. Why was Lucy trying to save this man? He hurt her and kidnapped her for crying out loud! Knowing Luce though, she probably had her reasons. It better be a good one too, I can't accept any dumb reason for her trying to help him. I won't be easily fooled._

I sighed, going back to Lucy's bed. I sat down beside her.

 _ ***Knock Knock***_

"Come in." then Wendy's head slowly popped in.

"Good morning Natsu-san." she quietly whispered.

"Hey morning" I smiled at the little blue headed and she quietly closes the door behind her.

"Luce finally woken up." I mentioned. She turned her head abruptly with her eyes widened.

"She has!?" she asks in a low voice.

I nodded. "Just last night. Right now she's just asleep, but we shouldn't wake her."

Wendy looks over the blonde headed for a little bit. "I think we do need to wake her up, I'm here anyways to inspect how her recovery is coming along, so like any changes in her wounds or other injuries."

I thought about it for a second, but complied with her. I slowly edged closer to Lucy and gently shook her. "Lucee, wake up." I whispered, but loud enough so she can slightly hear me.

No response.

I sighed, and walked over to the other side of the bed where she was facing.

"Natsu-san?" Wendy questions me.

I looked over my sleeping blonde and then without warning, gently but passionately kissed her. Wendy blushed fiercely at the scene and immediately turned around. Lucy then starts to squirm in her sleep and slowly her eyes fluttered open. Still processing what was happening, she quickly sat up.

"Natsu!" she yelled embarrassed, her face red as a tomato.

"Morning sleeping beauty" I smiled at her. She calmed down and reciprocating the smile.

"Morning" her attention then turns to the still blushing little Wendy who is now facing the two. She quickly notices the blush on her face and starts to panic.

"Wendy! U-Uh did you just see what happened?" Lucy asks, now really embarrassed.

The little blue headed nodded sheepishly. "I-It's ok though Lucy-san!"

"No it isn't! Ughh I'm going to die of embarrassment!" she says burying her face behind her blanket. "Natsu how can you do such an act in front of her!"

I laughed. "Well she said you needed to wake up, and you didn't even flinch when I tried to wake you the first time. So I thought, maybe that'll get you." I say to her still laughing.

"Y-You! Ugh I just can't right now" she sighs while pinching the bridge of her nose.

Seeing as this is the right time to change the subject, Wendy spoke up. "I'm so happy you've finally woken up Lucy!"

"Ah yes thank you! i'm really sorry I worried you."

"Not at all!" wendy replied. "Anyways, I came to do my daily examinations on you. So if you don't mind?"

"Oh yes please go ahead!"

Wendy walks over to Lucy's side. She quickly does a physical examinations looking over her bruises that were made on her arms and legs. As soon as she cleared her physical examinations, she moved on to her internal examine.

"I'm going to put a little pressure on your chest and abdomen, so please tell me if you feel any pain."

Lucy nods. Wendy starts pressing down on Lucy's chest, asking every time if she felt any pain. Her chest was fine, until they got to her abdomen. The stab wound was still not completely healed and was bandage up. On the other side however, Lucy felt incredible pain.

"I'm going to lift up your shirt and check it out ok?" says Wendy.

As Wendy, pulled up her shirt , a big purple bruise was revealed.

My hands clenched into a fist at the sight of the bruise. It looks like she's in so much pain just with having that bruise to deal with. I'm so mad at myself. If only I didn't leave that day... If only I stayed with her none of the pain she's going through would've happened!...

"Lucy-san, your recovery is going smoothly. Although you still need lots of rest and also the bruise on your stomach is still a little bad. You'll need to put an ointment on it to help it get better. I don't have it with me at the moment, but I will get it to you soon. You can't do any work for the next 2-3 weeks and just stay indoors till you have recovered enough to do some daily things. I would recommend you stay in the infirmary, but I'd imagine you would like to go home."

"I really would love to go home and be comfortable." Lucy replies.

Wendy nods. "Alright. But remember what I just said, _NO_ working and _REST._ "

Lucy shudders at how stern the petite little girls voice got. She quickly nods.

"Good. I'll be visiting you twice a week at your home. If there's any sudden changes please call out for me." Wendy smiles and leaves the room. Me and Lucy both sighed.

"When it comes to her work she is very serious." Lucy mentions.

"Yeah she really is." I turned to look at my partner who's eyes were still on the door. "So you want to go home now?" I ask. Her eyes averted from the door to me, meeting my eyes.

She smiles brightly at me. "Yes!" I quickly gave her a peck on the cheek, letting out a little giggle.

"I'll start packing my clothes then we can head out."

"Ok."

As soon as I was about to walk over to the drawer that my clothes were tucked away in, I noticed that her gaze has turned to the direction behind me. I followed the way to where her eyes were, and saw that she was looking at the guy who was laying unconscious. My smile has fallen, but I don't mention a word. I took my time packing my clothes, observing Lucy's facial expression as her gaze kept on the man. She was sad. She was scared. She was hurt.

A few more minutes has passed and I finished packing my stuff. I turned around to see Lucy getting undressed.

"L-Luce what are you doing?" I asked blushing madly at the sight, my eyes going back and forth between her and the floor.

She looks at me and notices my reaction and chuckles. "I'm changing too, I don't want to stay in those clothes that i've been in for a while the whole time I slept."

"You could've warned me... Plus don't just change out in the open! Especially since theres a guy in here!" I scolded while I pulled her to where I was at and pulling a curtain to block her from view of the person.

"Your so cute when your protective." she teased.

"Don't tease me.." I said sheepishly. "Just finish changing so we can go." She laughed once again and finished getting dressed.

Before we went back home, we got a few things from the guild this time before we left.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"What kind of movies did you get?" I asked.

"I got the kinds of movies you said you liked. Romance right?"

"Aww you remembered!" I squealed in excitement.

Natsu chuckles. "Of course. When we get home we can pop some popcorn and watch these. Later, we can go out back the pond." He suggests.

"Thats sounds great!"

We walked a few more moments, talking about our childhood again, reminiscing on some fun stuff we used to do together. Natsu kept embarrassing me on how I would beg him not to go and that I would always cry like a baby every time he did. I'm so happy I met Natsu back when were kids, my life would've been way different if me and mama didn't have him in our lives.

When we finally made it to the house, Natsu went straight to the bedroom to get some blankets and pillows for us to get comfortable in. I went into the kitchen and got some popcorn out and popped 3 bags, because I know how much Natsu loves to it. Just thinking about it makes me laugh.

"What's so funny?" Natsu asks as he wraps his hands around my waist from behind.

"Oh nothing, just thinking of how great my pink headed is." I sang.

"Really? How great am I?" he looked at me excitedly. I laughed once again at how cute he looked being all excited.

"Your so cute." I giggled.

Natsu smiles his toothy grin. The timer on the microwave rang, catching both of our attention.

"It smells so good!" he drooled.

"It really does! Come on lets put on the movie first, I say putting the last of the popcorn into the bowl and bringing it to the living room. I got myself settled in while Natsu was still putting on the movie. As soon as he was done, he quickly scooted backwards towards where I was and got settled in. We both snuggled in and ate our popcorn watching the movies.

Hours go by, and I was crying my eyes out for the 10th time. The popcorn was finished, with the exception of a few seeds that did not pop at the bottom of the bowl. Natsu has fallen asleep right next to me and I smiled at his cute sleeping face.

 _I'm so_ happy...

After the movie finished, I slowly got, carefully not to wake up Natsu. As soon as I was about to stand up, I was suddenly falling back onto the floor on my butt.

"Where do you think your going?" Natsu asks me with a little seriousness hinted in his voice.

"Calm down I was just going to wash this bowl Natsu." I say getting back up.

Natsu stretches and yawns, then gets up following me into the kitchen. He once again wraps his arms around my waist giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"You still up to go out to our spot?"

"Yes" I answer him as I put the bowl in the drying rack and wiping my hands dry.

Natsu turns me around to face him. "Well too bad we aren't going tonight."

Before I could say anything, Natsu smashes his lips onto mine. As I processed my loves action, I sunk into him and kissed him back. Natsu picked me up and carried me into our room. That night things got really hot and heavy, and you'll never expect what is about to happen next.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Woohoo another chapter!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this one, I thought it was kind of more relaxed which this story needed a little bit so yeah here it is!**

 **Thank you again reading!**

 **Please leave a like or a review, feedbacks are greatly appreciated!**

 **Alright till next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

The next morning, I woke up soundly... for the first time for as long as I can remember. I didn't have a care in the word at the moment, I felt so free. A light smile was planted on my face as I turned around in bed to find the love of my life sleeping peaceful right beside me as his arms were gently wrapped around my shoulder. I couldn't help but stare at his cute sleeping face. Then slowly, the thoughts of last night slowly crept into my head. Although I was blushing madly at the thoughts, I was so happy.. I'm with the love of my life, the person I couldn't stand being away from before, and even now.

As I got my fill of staring at my pink headed, I sat up stretching. I put on a pink robe that laid beside the bed on a nightstand and tied my hair in a messy ponytail. I got up and went into the kitchen, grabbing a mug and making myself some coffee. I sat myself down at the dinning table relaxing the morning away. The kitchen flooded with a soft golden light from the sun that was seeping through the windows.

I hummed a soft tune as I enjoyed my coffee and stared out the kitchen window that sat not too far from where the dinning table was.

 _It's such beautiful morning..._

My smile grew bigger as I thought of how happy I was, at how I was so at peace with myself for the longest time ever. I stretched once again, but suddenly I felt a sharp pain in the left side of my stomach. I clutched onto my stomach, waiting for a few moments for the pain to subside. I opened my robe and took a peak at my stomach, the wound still looked really bad. Then memories from that day started flooding my mind, along with some others.

 _I wonder if Lyon woke up yet... I hope he'll be ok._

I sighed and laid back in my chair.

 _Is it really ok... for me to accept this?... Such a peaceful life, that I yearned so much for so many years. But now that I have it at this very moment, why do I feel like what I'm doing is wrong?... If it wasn't for meeting Natsu right at that hill by that Magnolia sign, I would've never had this beautiful morning..._

My smile slowly turned into a deep frown. Minutes went by, my coffee is beginning to turn cold.

 _I hate myself so much..._

Then suddenly I felt a presence behind me. I quickly turn on reflex to defend myself and was about to throw a punch, but it was caught.

"Woah, hold it there. Feisty this early in the morning are we now?" teased Natsu.

I sighed. "You scared me.."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." he apologizes while he spun me around and hugged me from behind. "You were staring off into space, and you weren't looking good either, is everything ok?"

 _He's so perceptive... But no... I can't let him know, it's supposed to be a good morning after all..._

I turned around and faced him. "Nothings wrong!" I smiled my brightest smile. "I was enjoying my morning with some coffee, would you like some?"

He studied me for a few moments. I kept my smile on, hoping he would drop the topic and move on. Another couple moments went by and he finally answered, but not in the way I expected him to.

"Sure." he says avoiding eye contact. I heard a little... seriousness in his voice? No that doesn't describe it... harshness?... no that doesn't work either. Thinking about it for a little bit, I then shrugged it off and got a cup out of the top shelf and made the coffee. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Natsu was acting a bit different than he would. I brought the coffee over to the table and set it in front of him.

"Thanks." he says in a low voice, still not looking my way.

"U-Uh... Natsu? Is something the matter?" I finally ask, very aware that he obviously was not.

He sighed and looked my way. "I'm great nothings wrong!" he said in his toothy smile. This took me by surprised, I wasn't expecting him to... lie to me? He just lied to me...

"How did that feel?" Natsu asks, catching me off guard by his question.

"W-What do you mean?..."

"You knew right away something was off about me, as well as myself not being ok. Although I told a lie saying I was just great knowing very well how obvious I was that I wasn't. That's what you did, lied to me about how your truly feeling. It's not a good... to lie lucy... It was very obvious on your face that it hurt you that I didn't tell you the truth... It hurt me too when you just lied a moment ago."

"You saw straight past me huh?"

"Luce I'm not stupid. I was looking at you for a good several minutes before approaching you, and your face was very evident that you had something on your mind that was hard to think of. Why... why can't you just be honest with me?... I'm here for you, I'm right here if you ever need a shoulder to lean on I'm here, if you need someone to lend you a hand I'm right here to pull you right up, if you need someone to listen my ears are all yours god dammit! Stop hurting yourself, I care so much for you... i'm right here..." Natu started getting teary eyed.

He got up from his side of the table and walked around to my side where I was, with tears streaming down my face like waterfalls. I didn't even realize I was crying... my mouth was a gapped from how much I hurt Natsu... the person I never wanted to hurt, I did it while just trying to make him happy...

"I-I'm so sorry Natsu I never meant to hurt you!" I cried. I hugged him tightly like my life depended on it and sobbed into his shirt. He didn't say a word, only letting my cries fill the house. He rubbed my head and whispered calming things to me. All I could do was sob even more, such a gentle and caring guy... I'm so lucky.

Several minutes past, my crying has calmed down a bit while I still teared up every now and then. He waited patiently for me to come to a complete stop, still not saying a word. I laid cuddled up against chest, his arms around me like he's protecting me. i felt so safe...

"I'm sorry..."

"Shh, it's alright."

"I-It's really not" I said in a little loud voice. "I really did not mean to hurt you Natsu, I just didn't want to talk about it right now, and ruin what a very special night we had... I loved it so much, I was so happy... I still am but... a few thoughts crept into my mind, and got me upset..." I explained.

Natsu lifted me up and made me face him. "Although we did have a great night Luce, I would still rather talk about these things that are bothering you rather than you putting it off and faking your smiles till then. We're going to talk about it, then we can be happy the rest of the day. Sounds better than faking your happiness the whole time doesn't it?" he smiled.

I reciprocated his smile, and nodded lightly.

"Alright." he stands up, bringing me up with him and brought me into the living room. He sat me down on the couch and left into the bedroom, bringing out a blanket. He sat right down beside me, then pulls me into a gentle embrace while covering the both of us with the blanket.

"Tell me whats on your mind." he says as soon as we got settled and comfortable.

I nodded once again. I then begin to explain what has been on my mind, not just the thoughts about this morning, but about Lyon as well. And throughout the whole thing, Natsu listened intently. Nodding so I know he got what I said, looking straight into my eyes whenever I looked at him, he was facing me every time. Whenever I was about to break down, he'd hold me tighter and tell me that everything is going to be ok and that he's there for me. Never in my life... have I felt so treasured and loved...

Any questions that he had, I answered in complete honesty. I never want to lie to Natsu ever again, even if I did, he'd notice right away. The amount of attention, protection, love, and care I have received from him, is beyond greater than anything I can give back. I have too much doubt in myself, I don't even have self confidence in my own person. How can I love someone when I can't even learn to love myself? That didn't matter to Natsu though, he told me he's going to show me. Show me how great I am, how beautiful, and all those good stuff a person should feel. He'd show me. He's going to show me...

I teared up once he said those words. "I can never be grateful enough to you Natsu... you make me so incredibly happy..." I bawled.

Natsu laughed. "Just stay by my side, and let me protect you. Let me love you, and show you everything I just promised you. Lucy Heartfilia, I love you with every fibre in me. Nothing, not your past, not mine, not any problem will change that. You got that?" he said with all seriousness in his voice.

"Yes."

"I said you got that!?" he said even louder.

"Yes!" I giggled. He chuckled a long with me. He gave me a passionate kiss, which I reciprocated, kissing him back.

"I love you Natsu."

"I love you too Luce" He placed his forehead onto mine and we both sighed happily.

"Let do something fun now!" He stands up quickly looking all excited.

"Alright! What do you have in mind?"

"Why don't this time we invite our close friends for a little gathering and have them stay over? We could play games, eat snacks, watch movies, and just talk and have a great time!" he explains smiling so brightly.

 _I never want that smile to fade away..._

"Thats sounds awesome! We should contact everyone right now then! It's already almost noon. I'll call the girls and I can also have them pick some stuff up on the way so I can make something for dinner so we don't just eat only snacks."

"Sounds good, I'll call up the guys then!"

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

"Ok, first up gray and gajeel. Wait, has luce even met gajeel? Oh well she'll get to meet him now."

...

...

...

"Yo! What's up flame head?" answers gray.

"What do you want you?" gajeel hissed.

 _So much for a proper greeting._

I sighed. "Hey guys wanna come over later? Me and luce wants to have to company over so we'll be inviting you and a few other people. We're just going to hang out and if you guys want we would also like you guys to stay over the night."

"Sounds good, I'll head over in an hour, just got to finish a few stuff." gray responds.

"Same here." says gajeel.

"Alright." then I hung up the lacrima phone. I started getting pumped and headed outside to luce. She seems to also just have finished her call to the girls.

"So are they able to make it?" I asked.

Her face brightens up. "Yes! I can't wait." she says coming at me with a big hug. I gasped for air as her hug was really breath taking... literally. She immediately lets go as soon as she saw me gasping for air.

"I'm sorry!" she apologizes frantically.

"I-It's ok, your just really strong.." I wheezed. She giggles.

"It's my first time having a sleep over with friends!" luce smiled so brightly. I looked at her with sadden eyes, thinking of how sad and lonely she must've been back then. If only, I didn't move away...

"I'm going to get some stuff ready before they come over k!" she says, skipping away in a cheerful mood.

I nodded and I sighed for what seems to be like the 100th time today.

Later that day, our friends started to come over one at a time. The first to arrive were a couple of girls, Levy and Mira, who came with a few groceries. I heard a squeal behind me and as I quickly turned around Lucy ran towards the two females. They hugged each other tightly and was quickly invited in. I smiled at how happy Luce looked, as long as she's happy, I'm happy. Then another knock at the door appeared. I opened the door welcomely and only to be met with a punch in the gut, making me fall to my knees.

"Thanks for having me over!" skipped a scarlet headed girl into my house.

"E-Erza what was that for..." I clutched hard onto my stomach. Then again, my ears bled to two laughing dumb heads who happened to come right in time to see that punch to the gut. I looked up to see Gray and Gajeels ugly faces and next to them was Jellal, Erza's close childhood friend.

 _Now it makes sense..._

Erza has had a huge crush on Jellal since they were little as well, and it seems the same for Jellal towards Erza. Those two definitely do not have the guts to confess to each other so it hasn't gone anywhere much. As the two idiots were still laughing, Jellal leant me a hand and stood me up slowly.

"It's been a while Natsu. I hope I'm not intruding, Erza invited me so suddenly." Jellal says, being as polite as ever.

"Not at all! The more the merrier! i can't wait to introduce you to my girlfriend." I excitedly mention. He smiles. I look forward to it.

I looked behind Jellal and glared at the two male idiots who were still laughing at the incident earlier. "You two dumbasses are going to come in or what?!" I snarled.

Still laughing and clutching their stomachs, they two made their way in. The girls in the kitchen were making something to eat, while the guys were talking and playing games, not surprising that fights broke out every now and then due to someone cheating or being unfair. Jellal was just watching, laughing at us whenever we cheated and argued about it. I looked over my shoulder towards the kitchen, seeing Lucy smiling and happy, making me happier.

"You sure are head over heals aren't you Natsu?" Jellal surprising asks.

I looked at him, then smiled. "Sure am!" I proudly stated. He looked at me, surprised at my pride in having fallen in love with Luce.

"Hey Flame Brain your in last place you better start paying attention if you want to catch up!" Gray shouted at me.

"WHAT!? That's not fair you know I wasn't ready!"

"Not our fault your there babbling!" Gajeel retorted.

"Your just jealous I got my fine ass girl to be proud of unlike some chicken I know who doesn't want to confess their feelings to a certain someone!" I yelled back. Jellal snorted at my comment.

This comment seemed to step on Gajeels bad side.

"Uh oh, better get ready Natsu." Gray says still focusing on the game.

"You wanna go pinky!?" threatened gajeel.

"Hell yeah!" Natsu accepted.

"Bring it shrimp!"

"Your not even that bigger than me!"

Gajeel and Natsu were butting heads at this point.

"IS THAT FIGHTING I HEAR!?" yelled Erza stomping out of the kitchen.

"No, no, no, were having a wonderful great time aren't we Gajeel?!"

"Yes a very great time!" he answered.

"Good, now Jellal can you help out get some plates out? Foods almost ready." Erza asks.

"Gladly." And with that, they both retreated to the kitchen.

After that, the group of friends had a great time together. They ate a delicious late lunch/dinner, played board games and cards like old school, and also truth or dare! Truth or Dare was the best part of the game. A new couple came out of it! Erza and Jellal. Natsu being the one to ask someone truth or dare, he asks Jellal. He picked dare, and the dare was to tell how Jellal really feels about Erza, and of course Erza threw a fit. Although, Jellal actually came through and confessed right then and there, shocking everyone and making Erza blush turning into her own hair color. Erza told him about her feelings and they immediately became a pair. I guess once your honest with your feelings your more straight forward. It was a great night altogether. From fights breaking out, to telling old stories from childhood, comforting my luce and cheering her on to never give up, to partying while we had a karaoke set up, and just enjoying each others time, It was really a great time, and I wish time could stop like this, when we're all happy.

I looked over my shoulder once again, at the direction where my luce was with Levy and Erza and Mira was at. She's so happy... carefree... smiling... that smile...

 _I never want that smile to fade away..._

 **Authors Note:**

 **Done again! I'm honestly so proud of myself :')**

 **Anyways I'm really tired to look this story over so I'm sorry if you find words that are out of place or don't make sense, just know it's cause I'm too tired to look it over.**

 **By the way Happy New Years everyone! Hope your 2018 will be as great as you are!**

 **Please leave a like or a review, feedbacks are greatly appreciated!**

 **Till next time! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Lucy's P.O.V.

After the little get together with some friends last night, everyone passed out. It was one crazy night, especially between Erza and Jellal. I still can't believe they made it official last night! I was so happy of them it made me cry. Many brawls broke out between the guys though, Erza had to beat them up multiple times in order to finally get them to stop. I just kept laughing, I was so so happy, despite everything thats going on, it was nice to just forget about it for a day.

sigh...

I'm so lucky... I never want this happiness to end... This is my family.

I woke up the next morning with such a huge backache. As I got up, I found myself slouching over the couch upside down. I sighed again and giggled softly. I picked myself up and sat up straight, looking at the sight in front of me. The guys were on the ground, slouched upon each other with Natsu on top of all of them. Levy and Erza were sleeping side by side on the other side of the guys closer to where the kitchen is. Mira left late last night to go home to her younger brother Elfman. I smiled at the sight.

 _I truly am happy._

I got up from the couch and made my way to the kitchen. I took out some eggs, sausages, and bacon for breakfast to cook for all of us. I quickly cook the food and laid it out on the table with some orange juice and coffee for when the gang wakes up. I then go into Natsu and I's bedroom and into our bathroom to take a shower. By the time I got out, everyone was awake and eating away.

"Morning!" I spoke out.

"Hey!" they all greeted in unison.

"Thank you for the food Lucy, it's really good." Erza complimented.

"Yea thanks Lucy!" Gray and Gajeel says as they scarf down their food.

"Thank you Lu-chan!" Levy says as well.

Jellal nodded in agreement.

"No problem glad you guys like it!"

I then felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a kiss on my cheek.

"Morning gorgeous." Natsu says.

I giggled. "Morning."

"Natsu have a little more decency for us here." Erza says.

"Oh? You should get used to it soon Erza because thats what we'll be doing soon as well." Jellal states while he walks over to Erza's side and kisses her on the cheek.

"J-Jellal!" she shouts in embarrassment.

The whole gang laughs at the couple. It was a nice morning, we all sat at the table finishing our breakfast and just chatting telling stories, laughing at Erza because Jellal keeps teasing her. It was just so heartwarming to see this sight in front of me.

 ***** ** _Slam_** *****

The front door comes flying open with Wendy running in.

"Lucy-san! Natsu-san! He's awake!" she says panting hard trying to catch her breath. Everyone was on there feet with worry. I run to her side to try and calm her down.

"Relax Wendy, what's wrong? Who's awake?" I ask. Natsu made his way to the two of us. There was seriousness plastered on his face.

"Do you mean the guy who kidnapped Luce?" he asks.

I quickly looked up at him. _Lyon?_ _He's awake?_

I looked back at the little blue headed. "Is he correct?

She nods. "Master is summoning you all." she says looking past me and to the group behind me. We all looked each other, confirming that we should go now.

"Lets get going everyone." Erza orders. "Your with us too Jellal." he looks at her puzzled. "Oh yea I forgot you don't know about the situation." She then looks back at me, and I can already tell what she wants to ask. My gaze then turns to Jellal, studying for a moment, then giving my nod of approval. I then walked out the door with Natsu following behind me.

Jellal turns to Erza. "I'll tell you on our way." she says. He nods.

On the way to the guild, the atmosphere was tense. No one knew what to expect out of going, out of seeing Lyon. Not even me. Erza explained the whole story of what happened the past month and a half and although he didn't show much emotion, he had a very dangerous aura surrounding him. His silence was dangerous as well.

"I would like to be of some help if you don't mind, Lucy." he finally spoke. I stopped in my tracks and looked back at him. "Although I may have only met you yesterday, you are already like a little sister to me. You also make Natsu very happy, and I knew him for quite some time and he didn't look as happy as he is now and that makes me want to help protect whats important to my friends."

"J-Jellal! You thought so highly of me as your friend aww I love you so much man!" Natsu says as he runs and jumps on Jellal hugging him tightly making him fall to the ground. The others just laughed at the two while Erza teared up at her lovers little speech.

"N-Natsu let go of him your suffocating him!" I say pulling him off. Jellal gasped for air.

"Sorry Jellal I was just so touched!" Natsu continues to ball his eyes out.

I sigh. I kneeled down to Jella's level onto the grown. "Thank you Jellal, that really did mean a lot. However, I do not want to put anymore trouble on anyone."

"I understand, but this is no trouble at all. I would be happy to help you in your troubles, for you and Natsu. I would love to do this for the both of you."

I smile. "If you insist this much, then I have no problem with you helping. Thank you Jellal, I really appreciate it."

We both stood up and continued our way to the guild. The tension seems to have calmed down, and now I feel like I have more confidence in myself. Again, I really am lucky...

We reached the guild not too long after that. Once we entered, the guild was its usual self. Laughters and chatters were heard all over the place and at the same time, welcomed our return. We shifted our gaze to the the petite blue headed, questioning the atmosphere.

"They all know he has awoken, but they said they'll wait till you get your business done first then kill him." she explained.

We all sighed and chuckled a little. "That's very considerate of them." I say.

"Master is waiting in the infirmary. He's watching the man." Wendy then leads us to the back of the guild to where the infirmary laid. She gently knocked on the door, opening it after a response was heard. We all walked in, slowly one by one, each of us seeing the man, Lyon, sitting upright on the bed while master sat on a stool beside the bed where lyon was on. I took a moment, preparing myself mentally before walking into the room, and once I gathered my courage, I walked in.

Lyon was looking down onto the bed, while master just had his arms crossed looking down as well with his eyes closed. I shut the door behind me quietly, then walked and stood beside Natsu. Once master notice that we were all in, he looked at each and every one of us intently. A few moments passed without anyone saying a word, and I got to say, I was very uncomfortable. Then all of a sudden master cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm sorry to call you all here so suddenly, but as you can see, this young man has awaken. I got some details of what he is to this man right behind me." he says pointing a hand to Loke, who sat right behind him against the wall. "And also what he is to Lucy." At this comment, all eyes shifted on me.

"What he is to Lucy? What's that supposed to mean? What is he to you Luce?" Natsu questions almost demandingly.

I then again, took in a deep breath to try and calm my nerves that were working up again. After a little a bit, I finally spoke.

"He was my best friend, when we were little."

"Best friend? You never told me about this."

"I didn't remember him till not too long ago, when he kidnapped me. The same goes for Loke." At the mention of his name, Loke clenches his fist tighter together. "After you moved away Natsu, it was not too long afterwards, that these two came into my life. They are both sons of other rich families from other areas. They were often at the my estate because their fathers and my dad were doing some business together. So while they were working, the three of us would play together. Of course I enjoyed my time with them, but they know as much as I do that it wasn't the same as when it was with you. I often spoke about you to them and they know how much you meant to me. Mom was also happy to have them over and have some company, but it was the same for as it was for me. But like always, the two of them stopped coming once the three of us started growing older. Their fathers..." I paused. Memories of what happened barged into my head.

I clenched onto my head tightly. _I can't say it... I thought I was past this... I thought I can finally say it without breaking down but I can't..._

"Luce!?" Natsu calls out as he puts a protective arm around me.

Everyone starts to worry, as well as Loke who stood up from his spot in worry for his childhood friend and Lyon who's head shot up.

I took in many deep breaths again to try and quickly calm myself down. I then stood up.

"I'm fine." I strongly stated. I looked at my two, childhood friends straight in the eye. Not looking away, but holding their gazes. I was shaking, but I can do this. "Their fathers still came over, but not for business." I clenched my fists together tighter and tighter, and this didn't go unnoticed by the people in the room as their eyes shifted from my face to my hands. My eyes though, still held theirs, very intently, and so were theirs to mine. " They did not come to discuss business, but... to come and play. With me."

"W-What do you mean Lucy-san?" Wendy asks a little hesitant.

Loke and Lyon's faces scrunches up, for they had an idea of what she, hoping it isn't what they think it is.

"They too, had their fun with me." I held my ground, fighting back my tears. "Guys, I told about my dad having his fun with me. I also told about how not only did he do those stuff to me, but also allowing his friends to do it to me as well. Those friends of my dads..." I chuckled, again still strongly holding their gazes as their faces grew more and more angry. "Those friends of my dads were their fathers."

At this point everyones faces were filled with rage and disgust at the thought of someone even doing these kinds of stuff to a helpless girl. Even master was not looking too nice. It was dangerously silent in the room. And the first to break the silence was Natsu punching the wall behind him which scared everyone out of their angered trance. My eyes were still on my two friends.

"It's been a while since the three of us were together. Huh guys?" I asked them.

Their faces relaxed but immediately goes into a deep frown of sadness and guilt. Neither one of them spoke.

I sighed. "Hey guys, I know I've been asking this a lot, but may I please have a moment alone of with them?"

"I don't think I'm ok with that idea Luce." Natsu says.

"Please."

He looks at me, studying my eyes searching for any reason for him to object to my begging, he soon sighs and gives in.

"Fine. But I will be _right_ outside if anything happens. Just call for me."

"Same here Lucy, if anything happens just yell." Erza says and the rest nods in agreement. I smiled slightly.

"Of course. Thank you guys." they all started leaving one by one. Natsu gave me a peck on the cheek before leaving, looking back at the two as if giving them a message just by looking at them. Master was the last to leave, also looking at the two before leaving.

I watched the door shut quietly behind the master. I turned back at my childhood friends, who looked as nervous as I was. But then I smiled at them with my brightest smile, which caught them by surprise.

"Shall we go back down memory lane now?"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Another chapter completed!**

 **I'm so so sorry for how boring this chapter may of been. I don't know if I may of added or said some things that may of not made sense in this chapter. If you so, please PM me to fix it right away!**

 **Ughhh I'm so tired, I reread my story and notice how much grammar issues it had. So I'm sorry if you find any more grammar issues in this latest chapter, I;m not good in rereading it and finding the mistakes but please bear with it!**

 **School is taking so much of my energy so please be patient until the next break comes up for me to update more frequently.**

 **Thank you though as usual for reading my story, and also I am so low on ideas of how the chapters should be so please PM is you have any ideas for how the next chapters should play out!**

 **Please leave a like or a comment and review for this story, it means a lot!**

 **Till next time! :)**


End file.
